BLOOD TIES
by kizzymouse
Summary: This is the tale of the next generation - Iris and Reuben Clearwater - Nessie and Seth's twins and Mia and Isaac Black - Jacob and Leah's kids. What happens when the Clearwater's return to Forks after a fifteen year absence? What does the future hold?


**BLOOD TIES**

Brief Description:

This is the tale of Iris & Reuben Clearwater, human children of Seth and Nessie. Also Ruby Cross, daughter of Dominic and Ellie Cross. Jacob and Leah Black's son Isaac and their daughter Mia. Zachary Swan, son of Charlie and Sue Swan.

17 years later ….......the kids are all grown up and have lives of their own.

The Cullen's and Clearwater's left Forks 15 years ago so they did not arouse suspicion over their youthful appearances.

After living in South America for years with the Amazonian coven, the vampires have all returned close by to Forks. The Black family have converted the Cullen's old house into a successful hotel. What does the future hold for them all?

Seth Clearwater & Nessie Clearwater (nee Cullen): Iris and Reuben Clearwater (twins aged 18)

Dominic and Ellie Cross (nee O'Connor) : Ruby Cross ( triplet to Iris and Reuben – all three conceived by IVF from parents Dom and Ellie, carried by Nessie! – age 18)

Jacob and Leah Black ( nee Clearwater): Isaac and Mia Black ( aged 19 & 17 )

Charlie and Sue Swan ( nee Clearwater – widow of Harry Clearwater): Zach ( age 21)

PROLOGUE

The day I imprinted was singularly the best and worst day of my life.

I was nineteen years old; a shape-shifter who had imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world. Stars fell out of the sky, the earth moved, rainbows filled up my eyes as my soul rejoiced and my blood sang.

How can I describe my love for this gorgeous creature? As wide as the sky and as deep as the ocean; that doesn't even cover it. I adored the ground she walked on, worshipped the air she breathed.

The day it happened was just an ordinary day in Forks. I was helping my Mom and Dad out at the family business. They ran a very successful hotel; it was called Cullen's after the family who used to live there. The hotel was very grand with beautiful gardens. Mom specialised in alternative therapies and Dad took tourists out on hunting and hiking trips in the mountains and forests surrounding Forks.

My sister Mia and I helped out when we could. Mia was seventeen and at college in Seattle studying art. It was currently summer break for her. I had just finished college; I am now a trained chef and plan to gain experience in the family business before I head for pastures new. That was the plan anyway.

I was out in the garden this day; helping Mia plant some beautiful white roses when it happened. _She _walked gracefully towards us, her long dark hair blowing in the breeze, her hips swaying, her long legs striding purposefully across the lawn.

Thunderbolts galore as Dad would say!

Of course I knew all about imprinting, my Mom and Dad had explained it all to me. They knew only too well being shape-shifters themselves.

I stared and stared into her sapphire blue eyes; my soul, heart and mind, my very being drawn to her in inexplicable ways. Mia stared at me quizzically as I went through a thousand emotions. Time seemed to stand still but in reality it all happened in less than a minute.

That was all the time it took for me to know that I must love, care for and protect this girl for ever._ I had no choice._

CHAPTER ONE

Returning

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

After the sultry heat of the Amazon,the cold and damp weather of Forks was actually a pleasure to return to. Fifteen years after we left I finally got to breathe in the cool autumn air; my lungs gratefully received this gift as I inhaled deeply.

We were on our way to see Jacob and Leah at our old home, which was now a successful hotel.

I couldn't wait to see them both and their kids Isaac and Mia. It had been too long, far too long. They had visited us in the rainforest five years ago, but I hadn't seen them since, though of course we kept in touch.

Seth smiled at me, his gorgeous dazzling smile that I loved so much. I was still completely and madly in love with him, he was my world. We were both exactly the same as when we had first met, of course I was a half human half vampire and he was a half shape-shifter half vampire, we weren't going to age! Sadly, my children had aged, as they were both 100% human. Though I would never regret having them and watch them grow up, I was sad beyond belief that they would grow old and die whilst their parents remained the same. Seth did warn me about getting involved with humans, but I wanted so badly to have our own children, I just didn't consider the downside. Also my dearest friends Dom and Ellie they had also aged, though they both still looked and acted young. They lived on the outskirts of Forks now with their daughter Ruby. They ran a very successful horse riding centre, though of course poor Ellie could not ride the horses. I will never forgive myself for the accident which robbed her of the use of her legs. Though I tried to make up for it; Dom and Ellie helped me have my children through IVF, the most precious gift they could have given me. When I found out I was having triplets, I gave Dom and Ellie the non identical little girl so they could have their own family.

Dom still had a hand in the music business but it wasn't his life any more; his family and their business was his life. Ruby was an accomplished rider, and had competed in many tournaments. She was beautiful with her long red curly hair and piercing green eyes, so like her Mother. She had also found happiness in love; she was engaged to marry Jessica and Mike Newton's son Anthony. My Mom had went to school with his parents when she was still a human.

I envied Dom, Ellie and Ruby's ordinary family life. My family would never be ordinary!

I was so proud of my twins, Iris and Reuben. They were the light of my life and accepted our strange family without question. Living with us in the Amazon, they had been schooled by the family. My family is very intelligent and my twins have had the best of home education. Plus mixing with the Amazonian coven has taught them so much. But it's time to let them live their own lives; as hard as that might be for Seth and I. They had both been so sheltered from civilisation living in the rainforest, though Seth and I did take them places when we lived there. There are some lovely cities close by; Belem in Brazil is beautiful and full of life.

Iris has started writing a novel based on her life in the Amazon, which she is going to try to get published as soon as it's finished. The poor love wrote most of it by hand, only getting to type up a manuscript when we visited internet café's in Belem. Reuben is interested in photography just like his Father and hopes to start up his own business specialising in fashion magazine work and portraits.

I know I have to let them go out into the big wide world, why should they suffer because their family is not the norm?

My Mom and Dad both agree, they love the twins like they were their own. They spent a lot of time with us in the Amazon, but also spent a lot of time visiting places of the world, places they've always wanted to see. They are currently living in the Scottish Highlands as they don't get much sunshine and there is plenty of wildlife; but have promised to visit us in Forks for a little while. We can't stay too long, someone might see us you know? They would not understand why none of us have aged. Carlisle and Esme have set up a field hospital in a small village close by to where we lived in the rainforest. Carlisle is as selfless as always, he needs to help people its in his nature. Plus the cover of the rainforest provides a lot of opportunities to work in the daylight!

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper are all living in Alaska at present. Our family has never been so far apart before, but this is a consequence we have to face.

I do not know where Seth and I will go once we have left Forks. I do not want to think about it. Of course wherever my darling husband is will be home to me, but I will miss the twins. The thought of being apart from them causes my hybrid heart to beat with a sad rhythm.

But I must let my babies have a normal life, if that is possible for them.

_I truly hope so._

CHAPTER TWO

As Time Goes By

JACOB BLACK:

I wrap my arms around Leah and kiss the soft skin of her neck as she sighs and pulls me closer. _My beautiful wife. _I love her more every day if that is possible. Our life is just so perfect and amazing together. This Christmas will be our 17th wedding anniversary. Seventeen years of happiness and love. I still can't believe I got my happy ending.

"Jake, stop that! Nessie, Seth and the kids will be here soon!" Leah exclaims as she tries to escape from my embrace. But her eyes twinkle up at me and her soft lips curve into that sexy smile that I love so much. "Oh Leah I'm so happy they are coming to visit, it's been so long. The twins are all grown up now!" I sigh.

Of course Nessie and Seth will not have changed, but their human children are now young adults. Too difficult for anyone to understand outside of our strange family! Leah and myself have aged slowly, as shape-shifters do, but time does not stand still for us like vampires, and as we had our children young no-one comments on our family at all. Nessie knew the down sides to having human children when she found out she was pregnant, but still she wanted them so much. I was so proud of her, what a great Mom she was. But I understood how worrying it must be for her too, and now she wanted to help her children live in the human world, not the strange world she had brought them into.

Our son Isaac and our daughter Mia had not seen their cousins since they left for the Amazon coven 15 years ago. Leah and I had visited five years ago but the kids had stayed with their grandma Sue and grandpa Charlie.

I was hoping the kids would all get along together. Mia and Ruby Cross were best friends, having grown up together. Mia loved to ride the horses over at the Cross place. Isaac was a quiet boy who did not make friends easily, he preferred to pore over recipes and cook wonderful tasty meals in the hotel kitchen with our chef. He had just graduated from college and planned to open his own restaurant in Seattle with help from his parents of course! Life had been good to us, we'd converted the Cullen's place into a hotel when they left Forks. It was very successful indeed and we were not millionaires but we were very comfortable.

Leah's half brother Zac was the wild one of the family, he was now 21 and a singer in a not particularly successful rock band. They were well known in and around Seattle, but had yet to make it anywhere else. I didn't particularly like Zac; he was loud, obnoxious and cocky. Charlie and Sue despaired of him ever making something of his life. He had been at art college but dropped out, Mia idolised him and that's mainly the reason she decided to study art herself. Of course Zac treated her like an annoying kid sister, though really he was her half-uncle. When he roared up on his Harley she smiled a smile so wide and dazzling, it made my stomach go into knots. No way was my girl going out with him! In fact no boy was good enough for my Mia, luckily she had shown no real interest in anyone yet, but I dreaded the day! Mia was just the prettiest girl in the world, with her long dark hair and huge brown eyes she was stunning. And such a beautiful nature she had; but a temper that would frighten you. Just like her Mother, I smiled to myself.

Zac did not have the shape-shifter gene as it is usually passed down by the male side of the family, and as Zac is Charlie Swan's son there was no chance he would change. Unfortunately my son Isaac has the gene, he couldn't really escape it could he? Not with both Leah and I being shape-shifters. Even more unfortunately my beautiful Mia is a shape-shifter too. She almost wasn't even born! When Leah found out she was carrying a girl she freaked out as Leah is prone to doing! Leah had been the only female shape-shifter in the world. Her Dad's sister had been one, but she'd sadly died as an infant. Sue, Leah's Mom had worried so much when Leah was a child, but thankfully for us all Leah had grown to maturity with hardly any problems. Her reproductive system had failed due to the shape-shifter gene, I think it was inherited as females are not supposed to pass on the gene only males. But Leah and I unwittingly found a way around this; we mated as wolves and she became pregnant both times. We avoid that now, it's our means of birth control! We don't often phase any more, peace and harmony reign in Forks now so there is no need for the pack to patrol the area so much.

So why did both our children have the gene? I guess it's because they were born to two shape-shifters, so double the genes to pass on. I wouldn't change a thing though, I love the bones of my children, they are my pride and joy.

Even though both Leah and I worried so much about Mia when she was born, watching over her like hawks in case the changes killed her. Thankfully both of our children are healthy and strong. And we made sure they were told everythingprior to the change, I didn't want them to go through what I did, scared out of my mind by what was happening to me. Mia has also developed normally in all ways, so I guess it's just down to luck?

So far we've had no problems, we're a family of shape-shifters, big deal! We're still a normal family! I knew Mia couldn't imprint so I was really happy about that. Imagine if she'd imprinted on Zac Swan?! Horror of horrors! Isaac hadn't imprinted yet, but I knew the day would come.

"Jake stop daydreaming will you! Our visitors will be here soon!" Leah shouted pulling me out of my reverie. I shook my head and smiled at my gorgeous wife as I followed her out into the garden.

_I couldn't wait to see Nessie and Seth again._

CHAPTER THREE

Forks

IRIS CLEARWATER:

We drove passed the sign which said "Cullen's Hotel" and turned left into a beautiful drive way.

I looked at my twin brother Reuben and smiled apprehensively, he just rolled his eyes at me. I'm the sensitive one between us,he thinks I'm silly at times. But I get feelings about people and places, feelings which are usually spot on. I had mixed emotions about coming here. This is where we were both born along with our sister Ruby who lived with the Cross family, who were our real parents if you were talking biology! Mom and Dad had explained everything to us when we were old enough to understand. And boy had there been plenty to tell! I knew for a fact there was no other family in the world like ours. But we'd grown up knowing all of the secrets and strangeness so to us it was just normal; it's just the way it was.

My Mom turned to gaze at my Dad with a small smile on her beautiful face, Dad reached over and squeezed her hand. My parents; both still teenagers, both still eternally young and beautiful. Weird isn't it? Me and Reuben are the same age as them now, and we'll continue to get older every day. I know this pains my Mom and I hear her crying herself to sleep at night which breaks my heart. I tell her we'll always be grateful to both of them for bringing us into this world, I know how difficult it was for them. I know we'll have difficult times ahead, but I try not to dwell on it, there isn't much point; humans are born, they live then they die, it's nature. You can't argue with nature. I know my Mom has pleaded with Dad to change us into vampires so we will all live forever together. But he always talks her round. Plus the fact that neither Reuben or I want to be changed! I like being human! It was amazing though to spend time with the coven in the Amazon. They would never hurt us, Zafrina loved Nessie like she was her own, plus they had all converted to the Cullen's way of life; vegetarianism!

The rainforest had been our home for fifteen years, now we were returning to where we were born to make our own way in the world. I know Mom didn't want to let us go but she knew it was time; time for us to live our own human lives. It had been impossible to stay here amongst humans who would get suspicious when none of my family aged except us kids. I knew why we had left, and I knew why we'd returned. It pained me to know my Mom and Dad wouldn't be staying here with us, they would have to leave again eventually.

The story was that Nessie and Seth were not our parents but our cousins, we had to fool everyone, to keep our family secrets safe.

I smiled to myself as we approached the hotel; so many secrets within these walls. Still the secrets continued as the Black family were hardly ordinary themselves!

I hadn't seen them all since I was two years old, and now I was excited to meet my cousins Isaac and Mia. I couldn't wait to get re-acquainted with my sister Ruby, another family secret! Also seeing her parents, _our real parents_, Dom and Ellie. Grandma Sue and Grandpa Charlie would be coming to see us too, we hadn't seen them for years, they'd only visited the rainforest once. Grandma had hated the heat and humidity, Grandpa had been nervous around the wild Amazonian coven, and Zac their son, my Dad's half brother, had teased us mercilessly, calling us wild children of the jungle.

Still I couldn't wait to meet them all again.

Finally we were here, Dad brought our rented Jeep to a standstill as me and Reuben bounded out of the car.

A striking dark haired couple ran to meet us, the man sweeping Mom up into his arms, which looked as strong as iron! My Mom had tears running down her cheeks as she clung to him, "Oh Jake, Jake!" she wailed. Dad was hugging the beautiful woman, they were both smiling and laughing with joy, "Oh sis it's great to see you!" Dad exclaimed.

So I guess this is Jacob and Leah who I haven't seen since we left here when I was only two years old. My Mom turns to me and Reuben standing awkwardly by the Jeep, "Jake, Leah these are my twins! Haven't they grown?" she exclaims gazing proudly at us.

Jacob hugs us both, followed by Leah, "Hi you two", Jacob beams at us. He has such a friendly open face, I can see why my Mom and Dad love him so much. We both say hello back and smile politely. "Come on guys, we've so much catching up to do" Leah smiles at us all, leading my Mom and Dad into the hotel. Jacob smiles that infectious grin at us both, "Why don't you two go find your cousins? They are in the garden somewhere" he says with a cheeky wink.

Reuben and I make our way into the garden. My brother stops and starts taking pictures with the camera which is constantly around his neck. I sigh impatiently and stride off in search of my cousins.

I see a boy of about nineteen and a girl a few years younger planting white roses in the beautiful abundant garden. As I get closer I notice the boy has stood up, the roses falling around his feet as he just stares at me. I frown slightly with confusion, surely he doesn't recognize me, it's been years since we saw each other?

This must be Isaac and Mia. My cousins, well sort of!

Mia smiles up at me, "Hi" she beams, "You must be Iris!" I smile and nod at her, "Hi Mia, you were a baby the last time I saw you!" we both laugh. Still Isaac stares and stares at me as his sister looks at him strangely. "Isaac!" Mia shouts prodding his leg. "Don't be rude and say hello to our cousin Iris!"

His dark eyes gaze into my blue ones as he stutters "Hhhhhello Iris"

I guess he must be shy? "Hey Isaac, it's great to see you both! Your home is lovely" I smile.

He smiles back, the same infectious grin as his Father. His whole face lights up and his brown eyes shine. He really is quite striking I muse to myself, but kinda weird as well!

"Reuben is over there, taking pictures!" I say rolling my eyes.

Mia takes my hand, "Let me show you around Iris" she smiles, her pretty face glowing with excitement. "Sure" I smile back.

I look back to see Isaac just staring at me, his eyes never leaving mine as I turn around to follow Mia into the house.

_Just what is his problem?_

CHAPTER FOUR

My Heart's Desire

ISAAC BLACK:

The last two weeks have been heaven and hell for me. Heaven because I've been able to spend time with _her_ and hell because I cannot bring myself to tell anyone I've imprinted.

I'm scared of what Iris will think and say about it all. I'm scared of rejection; I haven't had much experience with girls. I was so shy at school, I blushed beetroot red if any girl tried to start a conversation. I ended up going to the prom with Ruby, I didn't feel awkward with her, she was Mia's best friend. Even at college I found it excruciatingly embarrassing to talk to the girls. So guess what? I hadn't even kissed a girl properly unless you count the kiss Ruby planted on me at the prom! I was so surprised I didn't even kiss her back. It's not that she's unattractive, Ruby is gorgeous, but I just don't love her. I wanted to wait for the one special girl I loved; now she's here and I can hardly say hello to her! What a loser!

So it was hard for me to talk to Iris; I'm sure she thought I was weird! I followed her around and stared at her when I thought she wasn't looking. I think Mia noticed, but she didn't say anything. It was so easy for Mia to make friends, she's outgoing and friendly. I couldn't talk to Mom and Dad about it either; I just felt like a prize jerk!

What could I possibly say to Iris? Hey Iris do you know I think about you every second of every day? You are in my heart and soul forever and I love and adore you? _I don't think so!_

She would run a mile!

Also, unfortunately, she has been spending time with Zac Swan. I'm guessing her parents or my parents don't know or else she'd be in big trouble. I only found out because I followed her, yes it's embarrassing! I'm a stalker, a shape-shifting stalker! I haven't told anyone, not even Mia, because my little sister is in love with him! She will be devastated for sure. She has had a crush on him since she was twelve years old. I know because I read her diary; I know I shouldn't have but she left it open one day and I couldn't resist. It only confirmed what I already knew, you just had to look at her eyes light up whenever he was near.

Zac was well known as a bad boy around Forks and beyond. I didn't like him; he was everything I wasn't – sure of himself, good-looking, funny and cool. The girls threw themselves at him but he wasn't interested in a serious girlfriend. I wished Mia would just get over it!

Now my beautiful Iris had fallen under his spell, and I didn't know what to do.

Should I tell her I love her? Should I tell her I cannot live without her? Or should I stand by and watch whilst she gets her heart broken by _him? _

I should be thinking about my future. Dad and I have found a perfect place for me to open a restaurant, and it's close by. I decided on Port Angeles, not Seattle. I find Seattle too big and impersonal. We have just started to work on the plans to make it into the perfect intimate restaurant I've always dreamed of. I should be concentrating on that.

But I can't. All I think of is _her. _Iris. Beautiful Iris with her long dark hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes.

_I'm completely and irrevocably in love with her._

CHAPTER FIVE

Love or Lust?

IRIS CLEARWATER:

The Amazonian rainforests did not afford many opportunities for a girl to meet anyone special.

So when I saw Zac Swan ride up to the Cullen hotel on his motorbike my heart skipped a beat. He was so gorgeous with his scruffy leathers, his messed up shaggy black hair and striking green eyes which pierced my heart the first time I gazed into them. He had an aura about him for sure. The first words he spoke to me, in a deep toneful sexy voice, were " Hey gorgeous" .

I melted as I stared at him intently, my eyes never leaving his handsome face. "I'm Zac and you must be the beautiful Iris?" I gulped and kept staring into his face.

Mia had come running out of the house to greet him, "Zac!" she'd called out, her whole face lighting up. I knew then that she adored him, worshipped the ground he walked on, but it didn't stop me, oh no.

He had just smiled at my cousin and jumped off his bike, and grabbed my hand in his. I remember gasping as electricity shot through my veins.

"Wanna hear some proper music sweetheart?" he'd asked, his full lips curving into a sexy grin."My band is playing tonight and I want YOU to come".

I just smiled like an idiot, and nodded my head. I wasn't used to such full on attention from a boy. I caught my brother staring out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look into his eyes, sapphire blue the exact same as mine, questioning his baleful stare. Reuben shook his head and gestured to me to come over. I sighed and extricated my small hand from Zac's. "Reuben" I had hissed, "What is it?" Reuben shook his head at me frowning, "Mom and Dad didn't say you could go on dates did they?" I sighed melodramatically, "Reuben just butt out will you!" I said through gritted teeth as I turned around and flounced back to Zac, leaving my brother gaping at me like a goldfish.

Mia's face was crestfallen as she watched the object of her affections ask the cousin she'd only just become re-acquainted with out on a date. Her poor sad little face with the large dark pools for eyes beseeched me to say no. I would like to say that this is what made me decline a date with the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen, but sadly it was the wrath of my Mom and Dad which made me hesitate. "Sorry Zac, I can't tonight, we have a family thing on" I smiled my best smile at him. I could hear Reuben sighing with relief. Jeez he's such a goody two shoes!

Zac didn't react, just picked up my hand and kissed it, "We _will _meet again, Iris" he whispered, a cheeky glint in his beautiful green eyes. So that was the first time I'd met Zachary Swan.

The second time, only a day later, was when I went with my Dad to visit Grandma Sue, who still lived in the same house with Grandpa Charlie. They were both over sixty now but looked well and healthy.

Zac was out back tinkering with his motorbike, I made my excuses and hurried outside to see him. I nervously stood watching him twirling my long hair around my fingers. "Hey babe" he drawled sexily gazing directly into my eyes. I smiled shyly unsure of what to do or say. He stood up really close to me and my heart stuttered and skipped a beat. His presence intoxicated me. His smell, his aura, his body, his full lips. I'm in love, or is it pure lust? I don't know because I'm too inexperienced in these matters. I just know that I want to be near him and I will do _anything _to make that so.

He replaced my finger with his and slowly curled a tendril of my dark hair around and around all the while his green eyes looked deep into mine. " Meet me tonight sweetheart, 10pm, outside Forks High School, I _need_ to see you, I can't stop thinking about you" he whispered in that sexy voice which makes me melt. I gazed into his eyes, mesmerised, " Uh-uh" I managed to say with a squeaky voice. Jeez I'm such an idiot! He must be used to more sophisticated girls than me!

His full lips brushed softly against my cheek and I gasped quietly and shivered with delicious anticipation.

He smiled at me and I almost forgot where I was. I quickly darted back into the house before anyone noticed what was going on. "Ah Iris! Please tell me all about this novel you are writing" asked Grandpa Charlie as I nervously sat down at the kitchen table with him, my Dad and Grandma Sue. Phew! I don't think anyone noticed our secret exchange out the back. My Dad would go ballistic. I sighed to myself and wished my parents weren't so over protective of me and Reuben. I know they only want the best for us both, but I am so excited and I have butterflies at the thought of seeing Zac later. I can't help myself, he has me under his spell. I've dreamed of finding someone so exciting, handsome and cool as he undoubtedly is. I make small talk but I can't stop thinking of him and risk taking sneaky peeks out the back as he works on his beloved bike. Maybe he will take me out on the back of his Harley, my long hair blowing in the wind as I cling on to his leather clad body, tighter and tighter, the thrill of touching him too wonderful and exciting. I try to bring my thoughts back to the conversation around the table as my Dad catches up with his Mom and step-dad on all he's missed out on since they last saw each other.

But it's impossible, my mind is filled with pictures of Zac pulling me close and crushing his full sensuous lips onto mine. I can tell you the whole afternoon and early evening was torture as I tried to act normal around my family. All the while just waiting for an excuse to leave and meet Zac. I finally managed to sneak out around 9:45pm, after pulling on my sexiest skin tight denim jeans, a lacy black vest top with my old battered leather jacket on top. I decided against my red stilettos and went for my worn in cowboy boots, I am tall enough without heels! As I brushed out my long dark hair, I imagined _his_ fingers running through my hair, pulling me closer and closer until our lips met in a burning flame of desire.

I grabbed an old bicycle from the garden shed and pedalled furiously up the drive and onto the road which would lead me to Forks. I flew along, my hair blowing out like a flag behind me.

I was late, but he was there, sitting astride his motorbike, looking dangerously sexy. My heart skipped a dozen beats as I flung down the old bike at the school gates and nervously and breathlessly climbed aboard his Harley. He turned around to gaze into my eyes, " You look stunning babe, hold on tight ok?" he grinned sexily at me. I smiled back and put my arms around his waist, blushing furiously to myself, excited to be touching his body. We sped off into the night under a canopy of twinkling stars. This is so romantic I thought to myself smiling widely. The ride was so awesome and exciting, even more so because I was so close to _him._

We eventually stopped at a beautiful lake, the moonlight bouncing of the water creating a wonderful romantic setting. Zac helped me off the Harley, his warm hands causing electricity to course through my veins. He gestured for me to sit down at a picnic bench. He sat really close to me, our denim clad legs brushing against each other. He pulled a small flask from his leather jacket and passed it to me. "Here gorgeous, have a drink. It'll warm you up" he laughed gently. The warm liquid felt good as it slipped down my throat, causing a small fire to burn in my belly. We sat side by side and took turns to sip the amber drink, it's fire making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Zac turned to me and put his warm hands on either side of my face, "Oh Iris", he breathed huskily, " I've wanted to kiss you since the first moment I set eyes on you!" I think I actually stopped breathing at this point, my heart was in my mouth and time seemed to stand completely still as his lips came closer and closer until they finally touched mine. His full sexy lips devoured mine with a hunger and passion I'd only read about in novels. This was so exciting, and it was really happening. Yes, happening to me, Iris Clearwater. My hands involuntarily moved up to run through his wild black locks, pulling him closer and closer until my lips were hungrily kissing his with the same fervour.

Our lips burned with fire and the sweet taste of the brandy we had drunk. His kiss was like a drug to me, once tasted I couldn't stop myself. His hands unzipped my leather jacket and explored the contours of my body. I moaned against his mouth as his hands moved underneath my skimpy top and traced delicate patterns over the smooth skin of my stomach. His lips brushed my cheek, then my neck as he trailed fiery kisses passionately over my skin, making me gasp with pleasure.

I didn't want to stop him as his hands moved slowly but insistently upwards to the satin material of my bra. But the angel on one shoulder over-ruled the little devil on the other and I gently moved away from him with a reluctant sigh. I felt empty as his hands moved away from my bare skin and instantly wanted his touch, his lips on me once again.

"Zac" I whispered, "This is all happening a little too fast for me!" I exclaimed.

He smiled that sexy smile at me and took my hand leading me back to the bike. "You _will_ be mine Iris, there is no doubt about that!" he stated confidently.

And so it began, for the last two weeks I've been sneaking away to see him, to be alone with him, to get my fix of this drug. Is it love or is it lust? I just don't know.

_All I know is I can't get enough._

CHAPTER SIX

Unrequited Love

MIA BLACK:

My Mom, Nessie and I sat around the kitchen table having breakfast. Nessie didn't eat any of the delicious pancakes and bacon my Mom had made but the pair of us tucked in with a healthy appetite. I was lucky I could eat anything and not put on an ounce, just like my Mom. This is one good thing about being a shape-shifter! I knew Nessie preferred to drink the blood of animals, she was half human half vampire. This didn't bother me I was used to the strange and supernatural. It was part of my life. When Mom and Dad first explained it all to me and Isaac I was scared and confused, but when the change came I was prepared, and it wasn't all bad. To run free in the forest in wolf form was very liberating. My Uncle Seth used to be a shape-shifter, but he was almost killed when Nessie was kidnapped years ago, and the family decided to save his life by changing him into a vampire. He survived the change but still retained some of his shape-shifting abilities.

It's been great seeing Seth and Nessie, getting to know them, they are such a great couple. Their kids Iris and Reuben seem nice too, identical twins but so different. Whereas Reuben is quiet and introspective, Iris is mischievous and passionate. But I was glad to have the chance to get to know them, I was only a baby when they left. I am taking them both over to meet Ruby later, who is actually their sister, not identical but their triplet nonetheless. Ruby and I have talked about it and she is excited to meet them, it's strange them being siblings but never knowing each other. Dom and Ellie, Ruby's parents cannot wait to see the twins, they are their real parents after all! Oh it all sounds so complicated but I'm sure it will be fine when they all meet.

Mom and Nessie are teasing me about who I will be taking to the Summer Ball. I've finished college for the summer but we always have an end of term ball. I shrug and tell them there is no one I can think of, but secretly I wish I could ask Zac, my Mom's half brother. I have had a crush on him since I was twelve, I adore him even though he doesn't see me as anything more than his way too young half niece. I wasn't short of admirers at college, there were plenty of boys just dying to go out with me, but none of them were Zac. So I smile and laugh with my Mom and Nessie and tell them I haven't a clue who to take. Which is true? All the boys at college seem so immature next to Zac. "Oh Mia love, you'll have to get a date soon or all the best ones will be taken!" my Mom laughs. I roll my eyes at her, and flick back my long dark hair. "I was lucky, I asked your Dad and he said yes. That was the first time we kissed and realised we were in love!" Mom sighs looking all misty eyed. I just roll my eyes again and smile. I've heard THAT story a million times!

Nessie reaches over and takes my hand, "Mia I have a suggestion which I hope you'll love?" she asks. I raise my eyebrows quizzically at her. "Would you consider asking Reuben? I think it would be good for him to go out with you. Both of them have been so sheltered in the rainforest with no opportunities to date. What do you think, love? "

Hmmm Reuben was very handsome with his black hair and sapphire eyes, he was very quiet though, I'm just not sure, but Nessie's chocolate brown eyes are pleading with me to say yes. How can I upset her? "That's a great idea! Sure I'll ask Reuben!" I exclaim squeezing Nessie's hand. Her wide dazzling smile makes my reply worth it. "Oh thanks love, that's so sweet of you!" Nessie replies with a huge smile and a twinkle in her pretty eyes.

Mom smiles at me, "There you go Mia, a handsome young man to escort you to the ball!"

I smile back at them both, trying to look happy, but inside my heart is full of sadness. The one I really want won't be by my side when I wear my gorgeous scarlet backless gown. His arms won't be the ones to hold me as we glide gracefully around the dance floor. I sighed inwardly and tried to look pleased. "I'll ask him tomorrow on the way to the Cross place" I announce which brings wide smiles to my Mom and Nessie's faces.

"Well I'm off to phone Ruby to make plans for tomorrow" I say waving to them both.

I leave the kitchen through the back door which leads into the garden. The sun is shining and the birds are singing, such a lovely summer's day. Well for Forks any ways, we don't get much sunshine here. I pass Seth in the garden, his handsome face sparkling diamond like in the sunshine. Ah vampires are so beautiful. I gaze at him in awe as he smiles at me. Wow! Nessie is so lucky, they make a stunning couple, so young and beautiful forever and ever. But so very strange that their kids will keep ageing and growing old, strange and sad. I shake off the sad feeling as I walk down to the gazebo in the shade and flip open my phone to dial Ruby's number. The snapping of twigs and the faint sound of girlish laughter makes me look up. Who is in the trees there? I walk toward the small wood which leads to the stream and the perfect little cottage Seth and Nessie used to live in, which is now rented out to couples wanting a private retreat whilst on holiday. But I know there is no one at the cottage just now?

I hurriedly walk through the woods to find the source of the laughter, wondering what and who I will find. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Zac, _my _Zac, holding Iris tightly whilst his lips trailed passionate kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. Her girlish giggles and squeals of delight were the sounds I had heard. I quickly hide behind a large wide oak tree to watch, silent tears streaming down my face. "Oh Zac, that's so nice" Iris moans against his dark hair. Her hands reach up to entwine in his shaggy mane and pull his head up so her lips can meet his in a crushing passionate kiss. I know instantly this is not the first time they have kissed this way. My heart is breaking but I cannot tear my tear stained eyes away from the couple. Zac's hands are roaming underneath Iris's skimpy t-shirt causing small moans to escape her perfect lips. He breaks their passionate kiss to gaze into her sapphire eyes. "Iris, _I want you_" he moans sexily. She laughs and gently extricates herself from his arms. "Zac, I want you too, but I'm scared! I'm not experienced like you!" Iris exclaims, her pretty face sad.

Zac stares into her eyes as she gazes at him mesmerized, "But baby I need you, I love you, I want you" he drawls in his sexy voice. What I wouldn't give to hear him say that to me!

"We've got the cottage to ourselves all day! Such a great idea of mine to steal the key!" he laughs. Iris turns away from him, her sapphire eyes full of sadness, "But Zac if you love me you will wait." she says in a small voice. I watch Zac sigh and a look of anger briefly crosses his face. "Okay babe, whatever you want. But make it soon eh? Or I might just have to find me someone else! I know Mia would just die to take your place and she's grown into quite the little looker!" he laughs as Iris quickly whips around to face him, her eyes blazing fury at him. "You wouldn't!" she shouts whacking his arm in anger as he just laughs and laughs.

Now my shame and humiliation is complete. He _knows _how I feel about him. Oh ground please swallow me up!

"Come on babe" Zac says in his throaty voice, "Let's go get a drink or something in town".

Iris smiles, obviously unable to resist him or stay angry for long. They wander off hand in hand as I slump against the tree and let out a long sigh. I rub my teary eyes, determined not to cry, but as I quietly walk back to the garden, I start to sob and my poor heart breaks some more.

_Why can't he love me?_

CHAPTER SEVEN

Friends

ZACHARY SWAN:

I sat at the bar in a really dingy pub down by the river in Seattle, downing vodka shots and feeling pretty damn pleased with myself.

I had Iris Clearwater adoring and worshipping me and it was only a matter of time before she gave in and became mine completely.

It's not that I didn't like the girl, it's just she isn't my normal type, she's way too innocent and unworldly compared to my usual preferences. But there was something so enticing about her, her innocence maybe? Or maybe it was those sapphire blue eyes which sparkled when she gazed at me, or her lovely long dark hair which flowed over her shoulders, or her perfectly formed figure? I don't know, but it sure was no hardship to hang out with her, though I suspected she was developing serious feelings for me.

I knew exactly when I saw her that my task would be an easy one. It was too easy though, the girl was in love with me it was plain to see. I probably would have hit on her any ways when she visited my Mom and Dad, just for the fun of it, flirting came easy to me, and I was blessed in the looks department. All the Clearwater's are great looking, I definitely don't think I got it from the Swan side of the family, although my half sister Bella is a stunner, but then she is a vampire!

When I was asked to make Iris Clearwater fall in love with me I didn't think it would be particularly hard. My new friends were very specific about this part of their mysterious plan. They told me my long lost family members would soon be appearing from South America and if I wanted them to stay friends with me, with all the benefits that brought me, then I would do this small favour for them.

I knew I didn't have the most normal of families, but when I met these two new friends of mine, even I Zac Swan relation to vampires and shape-shifters found my new acquaintances a bit strange.

But they delivered on all their promises. Promises to make me rich and famous, oh yes, plans were well under way. Why only the other night a record label scout had dropped by to see my band and had instantly asked us to go make a demo for him next week! So excited about that! We've been playing around this area for years with absolutely no interest from anyone, but since my friends appeared on the scene and I've done what they've asked of me, things are looking up tremendously.

It was weird when I met them for the first time, they found me drunk lying in a dark alleyway, but they knew my name and they helped me up and sat me in the back of their black Jeep away from the cold biting wind and rain. They gave me something to drink, something which burned and left a strange taste in my mouth, not the usual feeling I got from alcohol, but pleasant nonetheless.

I seemed to go into a trance as I listened to their soothing voices, telling me everything would be okay, they knew me and they knew my secret heart's desires.

Their eyes seemed to glow red in the darkness of the Jeep, the blacked out windows giving it a tomb-like appearance. My head swam and I felt like I was in a dream. Yes, the first time I met them was weird. But since then things have become, hmmmm what is the word? Easier. Yes, easier.

I called to the barman to get me another vodka shot, the loud pounding music of the jukebox making it difficult for him to hear. I jumped as I felt small cold hands caress the back of my neck. "Jeez! You scared me!" I exclaimed turning round to face her. Her perfectly pale and beautiful face lit up with a sly smile, her eyes gazing into mine making me feel like I was floating. Her eyes were mesmerizing me, tonight they were the brightest blue, azure and timeless. Her silky voice whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps all over, "Come sit with us" she purred, indicating to a small dark private booth in the corner where her companion sat, his eyes closed as if meditating.

I slid of my bar stool, swaying a little unsteadily on my feet as I took her small hand and let her lead me to the booth. "It's so great to see you, I thought you weren't coming tonight" I smiled as her bright blue eyes gazed into mine, intoxicating and hypnotising me. She smiled her small smile with just a hint of teeth showing.

"Why of course Zachary, when have we ever let you down_?"_

I smiled a little drunkenly at her as I grasped her small hand tighter. So beautiful, so perfect, so …........ mysterious. _Jane and Alec, my strange new best friends._

CHAPTER EIGHT

Reunited

REUBEN CLEARWATER:

The Cross farm was a truly beautiful sight as Mia, Iris and myself drove up the drive in Jacob Black's land rover. There were a dozen horses in the lush green fields, their coats lustrous and silky in the sunshine. It was a gorgeous summer's day, apparently rare in Forks, everyone seemed happy and more care-free.

Mia jumped out of the land rover and hurried towards a red-haired girl who looked at Iris and I with burning curiosity in her piercing green eyes. Mia took the girl's hand and led her over to us, my twin and I gaped at her as we both realised this was our triplet Ruby. We hadn't seen her since we were all infants. Her full lips curved into a smile, a smile which reminded me of Iris, yes she was different to us, but I could see similarities in her face.

We were identical twins, she was our triplet but non identical, I understood the biology but to see her in real life, to realise we came from the same womb was quite astounding.

Mia grinned widely as she introduced us, "Iris and Reuben, meet Ruby, my best friend in the whole world and your sister!" she crowed with glee.

I smiled shyly at Ruby not sure what to say, whilst Iris flung her arms around our sister almost knocking her to the ground. We are twins but very different!

Mia laughed and clapped her hands with joy at reuniting us with our siblings.

A tall handsome dark haired man appeared from the house, pushing a beautiful red haired woman in a wheelchair who had the widest happiest smile on her face.

"Iris, Reuben these are my parents Dominic and Ellie. I guess they are your real parents!" Ruby announced as the couple got closer. Iris and I were both speechless, for a change.

I had seen photos of our real parents, my Mom and Dad had told my sister and I the story many times. I felt like I knew them already, they had the kindest faces and sincere smiles.

I would always think of our parents as Mom and Dad though, Mom gave birth to us, they both brought us up. But we wouldn't exist at all if it hadn't been for these two.

Ellie clasped both mine and Iris's hand a tear running down her smooth rosy cheek. Mia and Ruby glanced at each other their faces full of emotion. "Oh my, aren't you two all grown up!" Ellie exclaimed as her husband grinned widely at us both. "Great to see you both again at last" Dominic said warmly.

"Ruby darling, you must show the twins around!" Ellie said smiling up at us both. I could see plainly that Ruby was the double of her beautiful mother whilst Iris and I were so like Dominic with our dark hair and bluest of blue eyes. It must've been so hard for our Mom to give her up, but one selfless act from Dominic and Ellie had led to an even bigger selfless act from our Mom and Dad.

"C'mon guys, there's so much for you to see!" Ruby smiled happily as she grabbed Iris's hand excitedly. I looked expectantly at Dominic and Ellie with a shy smile, "Go on Reuben, it's fine we'll catch up later" Dominic said clapping my shoulder as Ellie grinned up at me, her green eyes shining with happiness.

Ruby and Iris had already made their way over to the farmhouse, whilst Mia hung back to wait for me. She smiled at me and beckoned for me to follow her. "Shall we go see the horses first Reuben?" she asked. I smiled shyly back, aware that I would have to make conversation with her whilst we were alone. Damn this shyness of mine, why couldn't I be more like Iris? Full of life and laughter. But no, I was the serious one between us, it wasn't my fault it's just how it was.

Mia and I leant on the fence and watched the horses in the field. We made small talk about nothing significant. She was easy to talk to and very pretty with her long silky dark hair, olive skin and dark mysterious eyes. I felt myself relax slightly and my words and actions became less stilted the more we talked.

Suddenly she turned to me, her dark eyes boring into mine, "Reuben, would you be my date for my end of term ball?" I gazed at her, my pale cheeks colouring slightly, as she waited patiently for my answer. Usually I would have made an excuse to leave all the while blushing and stuttering as I made my escape, but I was rooted to the spot under her dark gaze. She really was so pretty. I could feel myself falling into those dark eyes, as my lips formed an answer before my brain could kick in. "Yes Mia" I said with surprise at the easy way I'd answered her request. She smiled at me obviously pleased with my response. "That's settled then!" she said, taking my hand and leading me away from the field. My heart started hammering in my chest as her delicate fingers wrapped themselves round mine. Butterflies danced in my stomach and my mouth was dry. What was happening? Was I falling in love with my cousin? We aren't really related though so my feelings are perfectly normal aren't they?

I hadn't felt this strange feeling before, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

I tried to act normal as Ruby and Iris appeared. A tall lanky boy with messy dirty blonde hair was with them his arm draped around Ruby's shoulders. "Reuben, this is Anthony, my fiance." Ruby smiled proudly. "Hey Reuben" he smiled easily at me. I instantly liked this laid back guy who seemed to dote on Ruby. "Hey Mia hope you have been behaving yourself!" Anthony laughed winking at Mia.

"Ruby!" Mia protested her dark eyes blazing with annoyance.

Ruby tossed back her curly red hair and laughed infectiously. Iris was giggling too, her blue eyes shining mischievously. Obviously Mia had told her best friend of her plans to ask me to the ball. I felt my cheeks turning red as I made an excuse to go into the house to use the bathroom. As usual I was the cause of their jokes. It was bad enough Iris constantly teasing me. I felt a small hand on my arm, "Reuben, don't mind Ruby and Anthony. They love to tease me. I told Ruby I was going to ask you, she never could keep a secret!" Mia smiled rolling her eyes.

I felt my embarrassment fade as I looked into her dark eyes. I smiled shyly at her as we walked along arm in arm, the sunshine warm on my face.

The sun was shining in my heart too as I felt Mia's slim body press against mine as she chattered away to me animatedly. It was enough for me just to listen to her. I gazed at her and wondered what it would be like to take her photograph. I wondered if she would let heart was stuttering and hammering away in my chest again, so loud I'm sure she would hear it. What was this? What was happening to me I asked myself?

_I already know the answer;I think I'm falling in love with her._

CHAPTER NINE

Wolf Instincts

ISAAC BLACK:

Oh my god! _She _is walking towards me pouting with those full red lips, her long dark hair billowing around her shoulders, her long legs encased in black leather, a tight black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones moulding itself to her perfect shape, her blue eyes glittering fiercely as she strides sexily across the lawn.

I can hardly breathe as she approaches, the whole universe shrinks around me until there is only her and nothing else. In my mind I see stars falling from the sky and I fall with them into the deepness of her eyes where I would happily drown forever.

"Hey Isaac" she drawls in her throaty voice, making my stomach flip and my heart stutter.

"Hey Iris" I manage to choke out. She keeps walking, her hips swaying, her hair flowing around her, a vision of loveliness. She is all I think about, I need her, I want her so badly. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't concentrate on anything.

I have been phasing every night now, just to try to escape these human feelings and emotions. But they are always there with me no matter what shape I become, always her name printed on my heart and soul. _Iris._

I wait until she reaches the trees which lead into the small wood beyond the hotel. Of course I'm going to follow her. I've been trying so hard not to follow her but the urge is on me once again. For two nights I've resisted my desire, but I felt so anxious not being near her that I had to phase and run far away into the mountains to hunt.

I cannot bear another night of anxiety. I need to be near her even though it rips my poor heart in two when I see her with Zac Swan.

I can see her beautiful face light up when she sees him, I can almost hear her heart pound when he kisses her and touches her. I can see she is in love with him and I hate it, I hate him!

I am scared she will soon give herself completely to him. I burn with a jealous rage when I think of his hands on her silky smooth pale skin, his lips burning feverish kisses on her delicate throat as her naked body entwines with his.

I want her to think of me in that way, I wish I could tell her and show her how I feel. But I'm scared. A big scared wolf boy, it's ridiculous! I'm over 6ft 5" tall but nothing can reduce me in size more than the thought of Iris rejecting me, laughing at my feelings for her. No, I must not act. I must stay silent until I can think of a plan.

I must follow her, make sure no one and nothing can harm her. I love her. It's that simple. I wish!

I creep stealthily through the trees as she makes her way to the old cottage in the woods.

I see Zac sitting on a tree stump idly kicking at leaves with his feet, waiting impatiently for her.

She begins to run towards the cottage and her heart's desire. He looks up just as she launches herself into his arms. Her luscious lips cover his surprised face with kisses, her arms tightly around his neck as her long legs wrap themselves around his waist.

"Oh Zac, I've missed you" she moans, her lips finding his with passionate desire.

My heart burns with jealous rage, I taste blood in my mouth as I bite the inside of my cheek so hard to stop me from screaming out loud. I go through this torture every time I see them together, I want to drag her away from him and confess my true feelings, tell her what it means to imprint. Tell her how much I love her and always will.

Zac pulls away from her eager lips, "Whoa babe, calm down! We've got visitors tonight. I brought my two new friends to meet you" he smiles dodging her kisses.

"Whoops" she smiles irresistibly, pulling herself away from him reluctantly. Zac stands up and waves over to the cottage window, where I can see two silhouettes gazing out into the night.

As the couple make their way into the cottage, I inch forward slowly. I creep quietly up to the cottage window, luckily the blinds are not down giving me a perfect view of my heart and soul's only concern - _my beautiful Iris. _Okay I know she's not mine, but try telling that to my poor stuttering heart.

I watch mesmerized by her beauty as she glides elegantly about the room. My focus is totally on her, I don't register any other details.

But my attention is suddenly pulled away unexpectedly, the two friends of Zac's are talking to Iris, they are smiling up at her, their eyes glowing as she returns their greetings.

Glowing red. My wolf instincts click in and I know I'm about to phase. Fear turns my blood to ice as I sprint into the woods, my clothes flying into the air as I quickly and effortlessly phase into the dark brown gigantic wolf. Red eyes can only mean one thing to a shape-shifter. Vampires. _Evil vampires. _I must go to my parents at once, tell them what I've seen. They will know what to do, they must! I must protect Iris, my own life doesn't matter compared to hers!

My heart hammers in my chest like it's about to explode as I run fast towards the hotel. I must phase back soon or risk upsetting our guests. But wait, I've no clothes! Luckily I remembered I always leave a spare pair of cut off jeans in the summer house. I pray no one is there as I dash across the lawn, my dark fur shining in the full moon. Oh great it's a full moon tonight, that would just be the icing on the cake if some poor guest saw me now!

My mind is thinking all of these background thoughts as just one word flashes insistently upon my brain. V_ampires! Vampires! Vampires!_

We didn't have vampires in Forks, well not any more, not like it had been in my parents younger days. Of course Seth and Nessie were here, but they were different, they were good. They were family. These other......._things_....... I knew right away they weren't good. And right now they were in close proximity to my Iris!! My heart stuttered wildly with fear as I made it safely to the summer house. I quickly phased and pulled on my cut offs, nearly ripping the door from it's hinges as I ran as fast as I could in human form to the house.

"Dad! Mom!" I screamed at the top of my voice as I ran through the back door into the kitchen.

Mom and Dad were sitting around the big wooden table sipping wine whilst chatting to Seth and Nessie, all four looked up in surprise as I burst in.

"Isaac? What's wrong?" Dad asked worriedly jumping up from his seat and striding towards me.

My breathing was ragged and my chest hurt from the exertion of running and the pain of leaving Iris behind with those creatures.

"Vampires!" I managed to choke out.

"_Bad vampires!"_

CHAPTER TEN

Danger

IRIS CLEARWATER:

Zac's new friends were very strange, with their black cloaks, red eyes and pale faces. Very gothic looking with their old fashioned black clothes, but what was with the red contact lenses?

They both stared at me, their scary eyes boring into mine, as Zac sat slouched on the sofa.

Jane smiled at me, but there was no warmth in it. Alec stood behind her just staring at me.

"Well Iris, it's a pleasure to meet you at last" Jane smirked. I smiled back nervously, trying to act cool and nonchalant. "Ehmm you too" I stuttered.

"So how is your dear mother?" she asked her red eyes narrowing. How could she possibly know my Mom? Things are just getting weirder and weirder. Zac looked up at her as puzzled as I was. She smirked once again, "Oh Iris dear, I know your mother from way back, before you were born"

My mind whirled trying to make sense of her statement. How could she possibly know my Mom, she must have only been about the same age as me? Alec was smirking too as Jane turned to him, "Oh Alec and I had the pleasure of meeting her _once_. She came to visit us when we lived in Italy. I believe your biological mother was there also, Ellie Cross? Your mother and her awful family turned up and ruined mine and Alec's lives forever!" she roared. I flinched back from her angry words, trying frantically to decipher what she could possibly be talking about.

Zac had sat up now and was paying attention to our conversation. I looked at him beseechingly for help. "Hey now Jane, why are you shouting at her, I don't understand?" he asked. Jane turned her red eyes onto Zac an evil smile on her face. "Zachary, why do you think we asked you to get close to Iris? Do you think it was really so we could help you and your awful band to become successful? Ha! No, it was because we've waited seventeen years for revenge, seventeen long years keeping tabs on her despicable family! Cast out by our leaders, forced to flee from our home! All because of her stupid selfish mother! You've served your purpose now Zachary, we do not require your services any longer, now we have what we want, maybe Aro will see us, maybe he will take us back when we bring him this prize! We've waited so long! Hiding away, scared of our own shadows, but knowing, just knowing one day an opportunity would come!" she crowed her evil eyes turning to me. I froze with shock and fear, Mom and Dad had never mentioned these people before, but now it was totally obvious to me that they were _vampires! _These weren't the peace loving vegetarian vampires I had grown up with, who were my family. My blood turned to ice as I stared at the evil vampire twins, my heart beating loudly in my chest. As if it wasn't bad enough to be trapped in here with them,I now knew that Zac didn't love me, he'd used me as a pawn, he'd fallen under the vampire's spell. He didn't want me all along, I was a bargaining tool to get what he wanted. The whole world spun as I was overcome by fear and rejection. Tears fell down my face as my predicament became horribly clear. Jane and Alec laughed evilly as I stood trembling and crying silent tears.

Zac suddenly stood up and rushed at Jane, but before his outstretched arms could reach her he fell to the floor clutching his head in agony. "Ah ah ah make it stop!" he screamed. I watched helplessly as he writhed in pain on the floor, his screams becoming weaker and weaker until he passed out from the agony. My voice suddenly came back with a vengeance! "What are you doing to him!! Leave him alone you evil bitch!" I screamed. Jane turned her glowing red eyes towards me. "Just like your Mother, a whining attention seeking pathetic loser!" she growled.

Alec walked towards me his eyes boring into mine, and suddenly and horrifically I slumped to the floor all my senses cut off. I couldn't hear, see or feel. I thought I was dead._ In my head I screamed and screamed as I succumbed to the absolute dark silence._

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Surprise Guests

SETH CLEARWATER:

Leah rushed to Isaac's side, her face creased with worry for her son. Nessie and I looked at each other in shock, whilst Jacob angrily banged his fist down on the table. "Damn bloodsuckers! "he exclaimed.

"Dad we have to get Iris out of there!" Isaac gasped, his whole body trembling and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "And Zac" he added grudgingly.

I held Nessie close to me as her pale beautiful face clouded over with fear. "Oh Seth, not my gorgeous daughter!" she cried "Shhh love, we'll sort this out, don't worry" I replied stroking her hair. Jacob sat Isaac down and made him tell us the whole story.

"Jane and Alec!" Nessie screamed. I had to admit she was right, who else could it be but those evil twins?

The back door flew open as if knocked down by a hurricane, four figures flew into the room making us all gasp with surprise. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella stood in front of us, Alice's eyes wide as she stared at a vision only she could see. "Guys! How? Wow, are we glad to see you!" I exclaimed jumping up to greet them. "Hello everyone, Alice had a vision. Apparently she's been having them on and off for awhile but she couldn't quite pin them down. But this morning they became clearer and she knew we had to come back to Forks!" Bella exclaimed, hugging us all. Edward sat down at the table next to Jacob taking hold of Nessie's hand. Jasper held Alice as she was plagued by an onslaught of horrible visions.

Bella hugged Nessie as she continued to sob, "Mom, Dad I'm so scared! It's amazing that you are all here, but I think it's too late! Jane and Alec seem to have ambushed Iris and Zac in the cottage!" she wailed, her poor hybrid heart breaking in two. "Don't worry darling, we're here now, we'll sort this out and Iris will be back with you in no time, I promise love" Edward said soothingly as he stroked his daughter's hair. He looked up at me, a murderous look on his face and I knew he would not let the evil twins harm his grand-daughter. If my still heart could beat it would be stuttering with fear, I longed to have my beautiful daughter Iris back home with us safe and well. What was she doing with Zac Swan? How had Jane and Alec found us? I thought we'd heard the last of them when the Volturi clan was torn apart seventeen years ago. Why come back now? For some horrible revenge on our family? I shivered involuntarily as I thought of poor Iris in close proximity to them. I must be strong for Nessie though. What I really wanted to do was run as fast as possible to the cottage and rip both their heads off! But we must plan, they didn't know Isaac had seen them yet. We may still have the element of surprise.

"Okay guys let's decide what the plan of action is!" Jake said gathering everyone round.

"Leah you get in touch with the pack, and also get Mia here now, I don't want her anywhere near those evil bloodsuckers!! No offence guys" he said trying to smile and make a joke.

Leah picked up her mobile phone and began dialling numbers.

"Reuben is with Mia at the Cross place. But please don't say anything to Dom and Ellie! I don't want them worrying as well!" Nessie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Bella hugged her daughter again, "Best not tell Charlie and Sue either about Zac, I don't want them to worry either" she added.

I looked around the room at all the people I loved and hoped and prayed our family would triumph over evil once again. Everyone in this room was so precious to me, even though we all had our own separate lives now. _If anything happened to my daughter I don't know what I would do!_

CHAPTER TWELVE

My Vampire Heart

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

I quietly made my way through the house into the room which still housed my Dad's piano, Jacob and Leah had kept it when the turned the place into a hotel. The room was now the drawing room where the hotel guests could relax after a day's hiking in the woods.

The room was lit with candles giving it a cosy glow and thankfully it was empty, I needed time to gather my thoughts.

My mind was racing with panic at the thought of my daughter close to those evil vampire twins. I had hoped and prayed we'd saw the last of the Volturi, I'd become complacent over the years, never suspecting danger would threaten my children. Now here it was knocking on our door once again. Would this have happened if we hadn't come back to Forks? They must have been trailing us for years, spying on us, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

What did they have planned? My stomach lurched and my heart stuttered with fear as I thought of all the horrible evil things Jane and Alec could do to my daughter.

I idly tinkered with the piano keys, missing the feel of my fingers flying over the black and white keys, making musical magic, filling my heart with hope and freedom.

Not that I regretted giving up music for my family, they were the most important thing in the world to me. I didn't give up anything, I gained so much.

A solitary tear escapes from my eye and tracks it's way down my cheek, dripping onto the keys. I hope my family are making good plans in the other room, I just couldn't stand talking about it any more, my thoughts were breaking my hybrid heart. I know together we are strong and can defeat our enemies, especially with help from the wolf pack. But I have this morbid fear that we might go into battle and be too late, Iris will be gone or worse......... I can't even say it! I shiver with fear at the thought of losing my daughter. I know I will have to face it one day when she and her brother grow old and leave Seth and I behind. But I will be prepared then, I will be ready. I am not ready to lose her yet! I won't!

I start to hum a tune which has been running around my brain for days, my mind quickly formulating the lyrics and I sing softly to the empty candle-lit room.

"_Darling, I'm lost,  
Adrift in the dark  
I'm clutching your words to my vampire heart once more  
So let in the light, turn me to dust  
If it don't end in bloodshed, dear,  
It's probably not love_

Here we are, in the darkest place  
My reflection shows only your face

Something is found  
Something is lost  
Went looking for clues in the streets of old New York  
And I spilled someone's blood  
I broke someone's heart again  
someone you know  
you're looking at him, my friend

And the people in our lives  
We all leave behind  
Leave behind

Here we are, in the darkest place  
To keep from forgetting I picture your face  
And i wonder  
While we count the cost  
Which is sweeter;  
Love or it's loss

So I curse you,  
My vampire heart  
For letting me love you  
Love you  
For letting me love you  
From the start" 

My tears are flowing freely now as I give in to them, my head in my hands, my whole body convulsing with fear and pain.

I fear my heart will break in two and I will become dust, blown to the winds and snuffed out like a candle.

I feel strong cold hands stroking my hair, I instantly know that touch, would know it anywhere in the universe. _Seth._"Nessie love, please don't cry. Everything will work out fine, doesn't it always?" his soothing voice whispers in my ear. I shake my head, unable to speak for tears.

My husband turns me around to face him, gently kissing away my tears with his cool soft lips.

"Shhh darling, I'm here, I'll always be here. Together we're strong, no-one and I mean no-one will harm our family you got that Mrs Clearwater?" he says firmly smiling his dazzling smile at me. His smile lights up the dark skies of fear, sadness and desolation. He is my sunshine and I start to feel hope surge through my fear racked body like a ray of pure light.

I gaze into his amber eyes, so full of love for me it takes my breath away. How did I ever get so lucky to marry this gorgeous creature? "Oh Seth, I know we're strong, but I've never felt so helpless. It's my daughter, my gorgeous Iris! I feel useless sitting here crying, we should be doing something!" I exclaim.

"Jake has it all in hand my love. Bella and Edward too. And Alice told me to tell you not to worry, she sees a good outcome. She wouldn't lie to us now would she?" Seth says with a wink.

I smile weakly back, some of my strength returning due to having him close to me, feeding me with his energy, his pureness, his love.

"Come on Ness" he says, pulling me to my feet. "We've got to go get our Iris back!"

_Oh how I love him!_ He holds me close, my hybrid heart jumping wildly in my chest, he never fails to have that effect on me. "I love you Seth". "I love you Nessie, with all my still silent vampire heart" We kiss, our lips generating electricity, sparks of love flowing between us. His cool lips never fail to entice and intoxicate me. I feel like I can take on the world now and with determination, love and hope in my hybrid heart I take Seth's hand and lead him out of the drawing room. "By the way Nessie, the song you were singing? I heard it all, I was transfixed, it was amazing! I wish you would sing more darling, you haven't lost your talent" Seth says proudly.

I turn back to smile at him, my Seth, my rock, my sun moon and stars.

_I'm clutching your words to my vampire heart once more_

copyright Tom Macrae "My Vampire Heart" ( amazing song!)

.com/watch?v=_ni--l47PwA

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Into The Fire

IRIS CLEARWATER:

My senses were slowly coming back. I kept this information to myself, afraid of what Jane and Alec would do if they knew.

I could hear them arguing, growls and hisses punctuating the exchange.

Their raised voices sent chills up and down my spine as I lay on the wooden floor of the cottage. Jane was screaming at Alec, " I want Renesmee Cullen to suffer Alec, suffer as we have suffered. Cast out from our one true family, their bonds to us severed forever!" she hissed. Alec was trying to calm her, but to no avail, " Jane, please, you are becoming quite hysterical. We need to decide what to do. Remember our presence is not known to them yet, we have the advantage!" I could hear Jane's heels clacking on the floorboards as she paced back and forwards.

"Alec, dearest, I have waited years for revenge, I do not want to wait any longer. I have decided I will not take the daughter to Volterra. I do not think Aro would be pleased with our find, sadly. What good would a human girl be to him? We need to bring him something better, something of more worth, something stronger!" she exclaimed excitement in her voice.

My legs were aching with cramp and I longed to stretch, but I lay quiet and still, not wishing to draw attention to myself. Where was Zac? I wondered silently.

"Jane please enlighten me, what and whom are you speaking of?" Alec asked his twin. "Why of course Alec dear, I am talking about making a new vampire. A strong new born. Who will in turn make more strong new borns. All of them very special and talented because they were made by us! We shall rule over them, we shall become powerful again!" she crowed. "As there is sadly no Volturi, then there are no more rules. We shall win back Aro's affections with our own coven, but we shall lead them!" she continued.

Alec laughed gleefully at his twin's plans. I shuddered and hoped they didn't notice. Please don't make me into a vampire! I don't want it! I could feel tears threatening and I tried really hard to stay calm and quiet on the floor.

"The girl?" Alec asked. I shivered with fear and trepidation.

"No, dearest, not her. I will not give her our gift! Her Mother would be pleased if she lived forever, I want to hurt her, not please her! It has to be Zachary. He will serve us better. Plus it will really upset his precious half-sister Bella! I won't ever forget the way she thwarted me with her shield that day when we came for Renesmee! Outrageous! She will suffer too, along with her pathetic half-breed daughter! " Jane laughed maliciously.

Zac! Where was he? I daren't open my eyes. How could I save him from this evil pair? I feel so useless. So _human! _

"And the girl?" Alec enquired once again. I held my breath as I waited for Jane to reply. " Her pathetic Mother will suffer the most if she loses her precious daughter. She will have a long long long time to dwell on it, to grieve her loss, to feel pain and suffering" Jane gloated. Lose me? How?

"Excellent dearest, I like your plan!" Alec crowed with glee.

My mind was spinning trying to come up with a plan to get Zac and me the hell out of here! But nothing would stick, I couldn't think straight.

" We will burn this cottage down Alec, with her in it! If any one finds human remains they'll never know who it was, the fire will see to that! Renesmee will never know where her daughter is! Has she run away? Has she been murdered? Has she been kidnapped? It will drive her out of her mind! We will take Zac away with us and make our escape to our secret hideaway where our quest to become leaders of a new vampire coven will begin! Yes, I can see it now, you and I as king and queen! Perfect!" Jane laughed, clapping her hands with malicious pleasure.

They mean to burn the cottage down with me in it? NO! I won't die here and I won't let them take Zac!

I moaned as I tried to sit up, my muscles protesting to the sudden movements. I felt like I had been drugged, Alec's powers had really gone to town on me.

My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light as I tried to heave myself up. I saw Zac lying in a heap on the sofa, he was still well out of it.

My voice was dry and croaky as I hoarsely shouted out, " You will leave us both alone! My family will hunt you for eternity if you harm either one of us!!" I threatened bravely.

Jane and Alec turned their red glowing eyes towards me and began to advance slowly. I struggled to get to on to my feet, my legs feeling like useless lumps of jelly. I looked up to see my frightened face reflected in Jane's red eyes.

Her eyes bored into mine, as I stared up at her, too helpless to move or react.

"Alec, my dearest, please work your magic on this annoying human again would you? Don't get me wrong, I am not showing the slightest hint of mercy, I just don't want her to escape. " she smiled evilly.

Alec's smile mirrored his twin's as his red eyes turned towards mine and I felt all my senses numbing once again. I didn't have time to register panic or fear at the thought of my death by fire.

_All too quickly the darkness overcame me, this time I succumbed to it gladly._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Inferno

ISAAC BLACK:

I couldn't stand listening to everyone talk about what they should do to save Iris and Zac any longer. Why were they talking about it at all? Why weren't they leaping into action?

They thought we had time on our side, time to plan, but I knew better. I _saw _the evil red eyes of Jane and Alec. I knew we didn't have time and I wasn't about to let the girl of my dreams be harmed by either of them! No way!

I wasn't going to let anyone talk me out of it either; I had to make my move now whilst they were all pre-occupied.

I climbed out of my bedroom window and in a few swift agile moves I was on the ground stealthily running through the garden into the trees towards the cottage.

My heart thumped in my chest with fear, but my mind over rode that feeling with the one word, the _only_ word – _"Iris"._

No matter how scared I was I would die to protect her, she must be kept safe at all costs; imprinting saw to that.

It was such a good way to describe how I felt about her; she was _imprinted_ on my heart, mind and soul _forever._

I quickly phased as I ran through the trees, travelling wolf style was so much quicker and easier. My senses were all finely attuned in my quest to rescue Iris from the evil twin's clutches. I was so glad I'd changed into wolf form when the smell of burning assailed my nostrils. I probably wouldn't have picked up the smell so quickly with my human nose.

I willed my four legs to go faster as I sped through the forest towards the cottage and Iris.

The sight of flames pouring out of the cottage almost made my heart stop with fear. I've always been scared of fire; it terrifies me. But Iris might be in there so I had to be strong and brave for her.

The flames had not yet spread to the back of the cottage so I deftly jumped through one of the back windows, glass shattering around me, nicking my skin through my thick fur, but thankfully not cutting me badly.

I quickly phased back, pulling on my cut off jeans, which I'd cleverly tied around my leg before shape shifting. I didn't want Iris to see me in wolf form, it may frighten her even more than she already is!

I'm so scared that I will find Iris in the flames, her skin burning, her lungs overcome by smoke or worse still dead!

I cannot deal with the thought that I might have lost her, that I might never look into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes again!

I fling open the living room door roaring orange flames greeting me, pushing me back, my lungs filling with smoke.

I try to breathe but I cannot help but gulp in breaths of dark acrid smoke. I wheel around quickly and run towards the back door, my heart hammering in my chest

I fling myself onto the ground as I realise my cut off's have caught fire, rolling over and over to put out the flames.

I sit on the ground staring at the burning cottage too shocked to move.

The two figures in the living room, clutching each other as flames tore through their bodies are engraved on my mind. Horror at the thought of them not struggling, holding each other close as they burned, letting the fire do it's worst. Burning together in a fiery inferno, skin turning red then black, a halo of flames as their hair burns.

Terrifying. Fire. Death.

Strong arms pull me away, dragging me into the trees as the cottage explodes into a deathly fire ball in front of my horrified eyes.

I hear my Dad shouting at me "Isaac, are you alright son?" I look up into his dark eyes which are full of worry and concern for me.

I shiver and shake and feel tears run down my smoke blackened cheeks. I raise one shaky hand and point towards the cottage.

"_They've burned to death Dad! They are both gone forever!" I shriek._

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Genes

ZACHARY SWAN:

I couldn't believe Jane and Alec had actually fallen for my ruse. I pretended Jane's powers had rendered me senseless, motionless and incapable of fighting back.

Little did the evil pair know that their powers didn't work on me in the slightest! I can't explain it except for one thing; I'm a Swan and us Swan's have a habit of being able to block things out. Where do you think my half-sister Bella got her shield from? Yep, it's in the Swan genes!

Vampire powers couldn't hurt me, my sister or yep you've guessed it my Dad Charlie Swan!

Yes I will admit it I was taken in by the pair when they first approached me in Seattle. I suppose no-one was immune to a little vampire glamour and dazzlement eh?

I knew all about Bella's shield and how she had stopped the Volturi with it, I just didn't expect to be faced with the same fight tonight as she had had all those years ago.

No-one really discussed the Volturi with me before, I didn't know about Jane and Alec, I didn't realise until they showed their true colours in the cottage to Iris.

I wish Bella had told me the whole story. I expected to be kept in the dark from Mom and Dad. Dad always shied away from the supernatural aspect of our family, I had to learn snippets here and there from my other side of the family – the Clearwater's.

When Jane started her tirade about our family something clicked and it dawned on me who her and her evil twin were. When she directed her red gaze on me I knew what she meant to do, and I was so scared, but nothing happened, and in a split second I knew how I could get us out of this mess I'd created. Pretend they'd got to me, pretend to be unconscious on the floor.

I felt bad that Iris had gotten the full works off them both, but I needed to stick to the plan.

Alec had hauled me off into the bedroom leaving me on the floor, but I could hear the whole conversation next door as clear as a bell.

I was horrified when I heard what they had planned for Iris and I. No way were they changing me into a blood sucker or killing Iris in cold blood by burning the cottage down!

Jane was becoming more manic and hysterical by the minute and I knew I had to think quickly if we were to survive this ordeal.

I heard Alec say to Jane that he would grab me and take me out into their Jeep, whilst she could start the fire leaving Iris alone and incapacitated in the cottage. I knew I had to act quickly. My mind raced as I tried to think of a plan.

Luckily the twins started to have a heated discussion about something or other, I wasn't really listening, my brain was frantically searching for an answer. I silently and stealthily ran into the kitchen, grabbing a large knife from the drawer. It's blade glinted in the moonlight pouring through the window. Before I could change my mind or let my fear and panic take over I ran into the living room to confront the evil twins.

Jane stood with her back to me, a petrol can and matches in her hand, Alec was shouting at her to be very careful, fire was a dangerous enemy to vampires! His red eyes widened in shock as he saw me approach knife in hand. His face screwed up in concentration directing the full force of his power towards me, but of course I felt nothing as I slid the blade into Jane's back right where her dead heart was. She dropped to the floor and her twin ran at me screaming, his eyes wild. I was scared to death but I held my ground and I ran the knife into his chest at precisely where his still heart lay. He made an awful choking screaming sound and dropped to the floor next to his twin, his arms wrapped around her. Guess it's true what they say about staking a vampire through the heart; immobilisation! Lucky for me!

But I couldn't show any remorse and I knew they would soon heal and come at me stronger than ever.

So I did what I had to do, I knew fire was the only way to destroy them.

Iris was just coming round now, her pretty face confused and bewildered as her eyes gazed up into my face. "You are safe now babe, I promise" I whispered stroking her hair.

I had ran with her in my arms to the summer house in the Cullen's hotel grounds and laid her on the sun lounger, waiting patiently until she regained consciousness. Now I gently lifted her into my arms and began to make my way up to the house. Back to safety, back to her family.

I was so sorry for causing all this anguish and pain.

_My selfishness had nearly cost us both our lives._

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Wrath and Joy

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

When Zac Swan burst through the door carrying my precious daughter my hybrid heart leaped for joy and I jumped up to make sure she was unharmed. Zac lay her down on the sofa her face pale and drawn in the candlelight. I stroked her cheek as a single solitary tear rolled down mine. "Oh Iris love, it's Mom, are you alright sweetheart?" I asked my voice coming out in a heart wrenching sob. Her blue blue eyes opened and stared into mine as she falteringly replied, " I think so Mom, yeah I'm okay" . She half smiled up at me as I leant down to cover her face with kisses, "Oh Iris love, I'm so glad you're okay, I've been going out of my mind! Isaac told us he saw you and Zac with Jane and Alec at the cottage. We were just about to rally the troops to rescue you!" I exclaimed.

Seth was stroking his daughter's hair a dazzling smile on his handsome face.

The rest of the family had all gathered around, "Come on guys don't crowd her!" Dad warned.

Alice spoke, her soft musical voice filling the room, " Let's not forget Zachary over there hiding in the corner. He brought her back! He saved her!" she trilled, narrowing her eyes at him.

I glanced over to see Zac sheepishly hiding in the dark corner. "Zac? Why don't you tell us what happened? And where are Isaac and Jacob? Isaac ran off by himself, when Jake realised he took off after him! Did you see them!?" I questioned.

Zac shook his head. "Zac, tell us what happened!" my Mom demanded.

"I can't deal with this right now! It was awful, it was terrifying! I have to go!" Zac shouted as he made for the door.

"Not so fast brother!" Mom said stopping him in his tracks. "Alice may be commending you for bringing Iris back to us but she saw _something_ in a vision just before we decided to launch a rescue party!" Bella held on tight to his arms a determined look in her eye.

"Yes, Zac we want answers!" Edward demanded fiercely.

Zac's shoulders slumped in defeat as he motioned for us to follow him to the kitchen.

Seth and Leah stayed with Iris who was looking more herself by the minute. Thankfully!

Zac sat around the table with me, Mom and Dad. Alice and Jasper hovered in the background watching as Zac looked down at the table, his hands twisting together with anxiety.

"The truth Zac please, NOW!" Mom demanded again.

Zac began to tell us everything which had happened going right back to when he first met Jane and Alec right up until Iris and he escaped the burning cottage, leaving the two evil twins to burn to death.

The five of us listened in complete silence as Zac told his tale, astonishingly I held back until he was finished.

As soon as the story was complete I launched myself over the table at him, grabbing his shaggy hair with all the force I could muster, "You b**tard Swan! You abused my daughter's trust! For what? Fame and fortune!? You trusted those evil twins to give you the world in return for my daughter!" I spat the words angrily into his shocked face, my hands like claws hooked into his scalp. I felt my Dad's strong marble arms grasp me around the waist and gently pull me off Zac. "C'mon Nessie love" he cautioned me, " Don't forget Zac also saved Iris and he's rid the world of those evil pair for good!"

Zac looked up at Edward gratefully as he rubbed his sore head, clumps of hair falling onto the table where I'd violently ripped them out.

I slumped against my Father, all the fight gone out of me. Tears began to flow in earnest now,all my pent up emotion coming out all at once. "Nessie love, please don't cry" Mom pleaded, " I know my brother is an idiot, but he did bring back Iris back to us, we have to be thankful for that darling" she said smoothing my wild hair as I sobbed on my Father's chest.

Just then Jacob and Isaac arrived through the back door. Isaac's face was blackened with smoke and his eyes were wild. "Hey guys, I've found our would be hero! Oh Zac is here!" Jacob exclaimed. "That means Iris? She's okay?" he demanded.

"Yes Jake she's fine" I said letting him take my hand. "Oh Nessie, I'm so glad!" Jake exclaimed kissing the top of my head.

Isaac suddenly flew forward his fist connecting squarely with Zac's jaw. Zac tumbled from the chair with a groan. Isaac pulled himself up to his full height, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked down at Zac sprawled on the floor clutching his jaw. " Iris could've died. You introduced her to those vampires! I saw you in the cottage! You are a selfish fool, Zachary Swan!"

Zac got to his feet and squared up to Isaac, even though the Black's oldest child clearly had the advantage of height and strength!

"I _saved_ her Isaac Black! If you saw us why didn't you DO anything? Ran back to Daddy did you?" Zac teased maliciously.

Isaac shook with rage, his dark eyes burning with furious anger. "Come on lads, let's calm down" Jacob said coming between them. Isaac reluctantly did what his Father asked and moved away to the other side of the kitchen. Zac moved towards the door, eager to get away.

My head whipped around as I saw Iris walk softly into the kitchen, Seth's arm around her giving her support. "Why are you all fighting? I'm here, I'm safe that's what matters! Zac I know what you did was wrong, but I forgive you. You saved me! Thank you so much!" Iris gushed flinging her arms around Zac's neck, her lips brushing his cheek.

"S'ok babe " he drawled gazing up at her pretty face.

Isaac's eyes still burned with anger and something else? Jealousy? I watched as his dark eyes never left her face, his hands clenching into fists, his body tense and shaking. Oh no! I hope he wasn't about to phase!

Thankfully my daughter wasn't so insensitive as to ignore Isaac. She walked over to him smiling, taking his large hand in her small one. "Isaac, thank you. I didn't realise you tried to save me all by yourself, that was very brave!" Isaac's chest puffed up and he gazed down at my daughter with so much love in his eyes, that I knew instantly what was happening. I looked up to see Jacob gazing at my daughter and his son, wonderment on his face. He caught my glance and gazed at me, his eyebrows raised at me a half smile on his face. I shrugged and smiled back at him. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I was thinking the same.

_Isaac has imprinted on Iris, my beautiful daughter._

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Confession

JACOB BLACK:

I waited and waited for my oldest child to come to me and tell me about his imprinting on Iris Clearwater, but my waiting was in vain as he remained tight lipped about the situation.

Isaac had always kept his feelings inside. I hoped he would talk to me but I didn't want to push him. Instead I watched and waited. Watched as he mooned over Iris, love shining from his dark eyes whenever he gazed at her.

The whole sorry mess with Jane and Alec had brought him and Iris closer and she spent a lot of time over here in his company. She was even helping us in our plans for Isaac's restaurant.

I know Nessie was glad that Iris was spending less time with Zac Swan. Zac had definitely changed though, he was less cocky and sure of himself. He had even got a job!

Now that was a surprise! He had a proper job, giving kids guitar lessons at a music school in Seattle. Sue and Charlie were really proud of the turnaround in their wayward son.

He had moved out of the Swan residence into a small flat near to the school where he worked. He seemed to have stopped going out drinking and preferred to go long rides on his Harley and spend time writing songs at home. I knew Iris often accompanied him on the back of the bike, she would come home dressed in black leathers, her cheeks glowing and her blue eyes shining with excitement. I sighed as I imagined her with Zac, I just knew she was still madly in love with him. Nessie tried to persuade her daughter not to see him, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. I knew Nessie was scared of pushing her away, her and Seth wanted their children to have a normal life! It saddened me to see the pain in my Nessie's eyes though, when she contemplated losing her children to the modern world.

Reuben had been offered a small barn conversion on the Cross farm to set up his very own photography studio. He was so excited to be finally starting his own business doing something he had loved since a child. His friendship with Mia was blossoming, their date for her end of term ball was tomorrow night. I was pleased, Reuben was a good kid. Quiet and introspective, the complete opposite of Mia! But it seemed to work and they got on like a house on fire.

Iris had finished typing up her novel about life in the Amazon and had sent it away to various publishers. She had also decided to go back to college to study for a literature degree as she had decided she wanted to teach.

Nessie and Seth were so proud! But I knew Nessie found it so hard to imagine life without the twins when she and Seth moved on from Forks. I wished they could both stay with us at the hotel forever, it was like having our family complete again, especially since Edward and Bella had stayed with us for a couple of weeks. Of course they had to be careful around our guests, who luckily were out for most of the day hiking, fishing and hunting.

I stood gazing out of the kitchen window lost in thought when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I jumped and broke out of my reverie. "Isaac! I was in a world of my own there!" I exclaimed turning to look into my son's dark serious eyes. He was taller than me now and I had to crane my neck to look into his face. A face which was currently creased with worry.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment please?" he asked seriously.

"Sure" I replied motioning for him to sit at our large kitchen table.

I loved this room, the large windows with magnificent views of the gardens gave it so much light and space. It was the hub of our family and many great memories had been made around this kitchen table as we laughed and chatted with each night over dinner.

I gazed expectantly at my son as he seemed to struggle to find the words he wanted to say.

He ran his hands through his long black hair, which was cut to his shoulders. He was such a handsome boy, I know he most definitely gets that from his Mother!

"Dad I've been wanting to talk to you about this for awhile, but I didn't know how or where to start!" Isaac exclaimed his dark eyes shadowed with worry.

"Just start at the beginning son" I prompted with what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Well, the day Iris and Reuben came to visit something happened to me, something wonderful but also something frightening and overwhelming!" he said softly.

I clasped one of his large hands into mine. " I imprinted on Iris, Dad I love her so much I think my heart will burst open!" he exclaimed looking into my eyes.

At last! A confession! I smiled encouragingly again, waiting for him to tell me more.

"It was the strangest most amazing feeling. I just wanted to scoop her into my arms and tell her how much I want to love her and keep her safe! It's like I see no one else, she is my universe! But I'm so scared she will laugh if I tell her, or worse still never speak to me again! Tell me what to do Dad, please!" he begged of me, tears in his dark eyes.

I squeezed his large hand, trying to think of something I could say to make him feel better.

"Oh Isaac! Imprinting is both wonderful and scary. I recall when it happened to me with Nessie. I told you about it remember? I knew from that moment on I would always love and protect her. Our love was more like brother and sister though, she was only a newborn baby when it happened to me. It's one of the strangest parts about being a shape-shifter son." I said gently.

He sighed and wiped a stray tear from his eye. " I follow her Dad, I phase and I follow her! Surely that can't be right? I'm a stalker! I have to be near her though, without her I'm incomplete. Finally we are friends and it's wonderful, but I want to tell her everything, I want to tell her I love her!" he exclaimed.

I rubbed his arm and tried to soothe him, "Well son, the best thing would be for you to tell her surely?" He shook his head vehemently, his silky dark hair falling around his handsome face. "Oh I couldn't! I think she sees me as just a friend, I don't want to spoil what we have! Plus she is still spending time with Zac Swan! And it looks to me like they are getting closer, despite her knowing he used her before!" he growled menacingly.

I sighed and once again tried to placate my son, " Isaac please calm down son!" I cautioned gently. "Maybe if you explained to Iris what imprinting is all about she might look at you differently. She might see the handsome, sensitive, caring boy that we all know and love" I continued with a warm smile.

Isaac sighed dramatically rolling his eyes, " I really don't think I can do that Dad. I've seen the way she looks at Swan. I can't compete with him!"

"Now come on son, you are such a good catch, I wish you would see it!" I exclaimed.

"Hmmmph!" was his reply.

"Dad, Zac Swan is everything I'm not. I have no experience with girls. Ruby kissed me once at the prom, that's it,my total experience of girls in a nutshell!" he groaned.

I couldn't help smiling, remember back to the time when Bella was human and I forced myself on her, resulting in a punch in the face! But boy was that first kiss worth it!

"Isaac, you need to be strong son. Let Iris know how you feel, if you keep bottling all this up then you _will _explode!"

He sighed deeply, resting his head in his hands. " Isaac, please, don't despair son. But do something about it, prove your love for her! Nessie and I already guessed weeks ago that you'd imprinted! The night of the fire in fact. It was written all over your face son! I haven't told your Mom yet, didn't want to worry her, you are still her little boy you know! Even if you are even taller than me!" I smiled.

This brought a small smile to his lips as he looked at me.

"Oh Dad, thanks for listening. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but I just didn't know what to do! Iris is in my every waking thought and she is there when I close my eyes at night, she's in my dreams. Her sapphire blue eyes look into mine but I can't reach out and hold her! Ah! It's so frustrating being in love!" he groaned.

"Tell me about it, son" I exclaimed rolling my eyes.

This even brought a gentle laugh as he continued to look at me.

"I will try to get her alone and tell her about imprinting and how I feel. I will wait until the time is completely and absolutely right. Then I will deal with the consequences however it may turn out!" he said confidently.

"That's my boy" I said affectionately ruffling his hair.

We were grinning at each other like fools when Mia rushed in the back door, her pretty face flushed and excited, her arms laden with bags. "Hey you guys! What's going on!?" she asked

I looked at Isaac and we both grinned and said in unison " Boy's talk!"

Mia groaned and heaved her shopping bags onto the table. " I've just got the perfect most beautiful dress for the Prom tomorrow! Reuben is going to be dazzled!" she exclaimed happily throwing her arms around her brother and playfully kissing his cheek.

Isaac laughed and pretended to shoo her away. She planted a kiss on my cheek. "Where's Mom? She has to see this dress!"Mia asked.

"Upstairs love, with Nessie and Bella. I think they are going through some old things in the attic and reminiscing no doubt!" I smiled rolling my eyes at her.

"Okay laters boys!" she laughed as she ran excitedly from the room dragging her day's shopping behind her.

Again my son and I looked at each other and both said disgustedly in unison "Girls huh!"

I stood up and put a supportive arm around my son's shoulders. "Don't worry son, what will be will be. But don't you give up on your dreams ever. You are one amazing guy and I'm not just saying that cos I am your Dad! Just believe in yourself and anything is possible 'kay?"

My son gazed up at me, his dark eyes full of passion and depth, just like his beautiful Mother's. "Thanks Dad, I love you" he whispered. My heart soared, all I wanted was for my kids to be happy in life.

_I would only be truly content in this life if my family were happy, healthy and knew how much I adored them._

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Revealed

REUBEN CLEARWATER:

Oh. My. She looks amazing tonight. Dad let me borrow the Jeep to make the drive to Seattle for our date tonight, and I struggled to keep my eyes on the road. She looks really really amazing! As I lead her onto the dance floor I feel on top of the world, so very proud to have this beautiful girl by my side.

In the last few weeks we have become close friends, I love being in her company, she's funny and smart. We get on so much better than I anticipated, we are both very artistic people, Mia through art and myself through photography.

I loved her warm sunny smile, her musical laugh, her long dark silky hair, the deepness of her brown eyes. I loved how her mind worked, I loved watching her paint, I loved just sitting watching her. I guess I am completely and hopelessly in love with Mia Black.

This is the first time for me, I've never been in love before.

I hadn't a clue how she felt about me, but I was determined to somehow find the courage to tell her tonight.

The ball was actually better than I expected, meeting Mia's college friends was nice and I tried my best to be outgoing and charming.

There were loads of guys asking her to dance and giving her the eye, but she declined all their requests and stayed by my side. My heart soared when I looked at her.

When the slow dances began, I took her in my arms and we gently swayed to the music. I closed my eyes, revelling in the feeling of holding her close, the strawberry scent of her hair, the softness of her cheek as it rested on mine. It was heaven. I felt her warm breath tickle my ear as she softly whispered " Can we go outside please Reuben?" I took her small hand as we made our way out of the hall and into the college gardens. "Ah that's better", she sighed as the cool breeze fanned out her long hair. I was so pleased she'd worn her hair down. I loved to see the long dark curtain of silk falling around her shoulders and down her back.

She looked so gorgeous in her strapless silver satin dress, which stopped just above the knee.

Her silver high heeled sandals gave her height and brought her dark eyes in line with my blue ones. Her face was flushed with happiness and the few glasses of champagne she had drunk.

We walked hand in hand through the gardens and had came to an old bandstand in a quiet secluded spot. We walked up the steps and stood by the railings gazing up at the starry sky, a perfect full moon shining down on us. The night sky was so clear with millions of twinkling lights above us, the starlight making Mia look even more beautiful to me.

We pointed out the constellations to one another, giggling as we made up names of our own.

Mia rested her head on my shoulder and I placed an arm around her, inhaling the scent of her hair. I could feel my heart begin to beat just a little bit faster.

She sighed with contentment, " Oh Reuben, tonight has been so perfect, thank you!" she whispered. I smiled and squeezed her shoulder, " No Mia, thank you, for asking me. I've had such a great time!"

She raised her head up to look into my eyes, I could easily drown in those dark depths, so mysterious and enchanting.

"It doesn't have to be over yet Reuben" she smiled mischievously. I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly. "Come with me!" she said excitedly pulling me by the hand.

I eagerly followed her, caught up in her excitement.

We ran through the gardens hand in hand until we came to a wrought iron gate engraved with birds, flowers and small animals. Mia pushed the gates so they opened slightly, a big enough space for us to squeeze through. Flanked by weeping willows a small winding path lay in front of us,I could hear the sound of water and I wondered where we were going.

"This is a secret place Reuben, somewhere I come for peace and quiet and to paint" she whispered to me as she led me by the hand into a clearing. It was beautiful.

A river rushed passed us, on it's way to the open seas beyond. Someone or something, nature perhaps, had formed a perfect circle with granite rocks which shone in the moonlight.

The effect of the dam was a gorgeous still pool of water which reflected the full moon in the perfect night sky. Mia looked at me, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful Mia!" I exclaimed. She grinned at me, " Green river, isn't it gorgeous!? I absolutely love it here. I found it by chance. I've kept it a secret ever since. Until now"

Her dark eyes bored in to mine and I was captivated. "Well I'm honoured that you would show me your secret Mia" I said smiling. "It's not my only secret" she whispered softly, coming to stand really close to me, her dark eyes gazing into mine. Her lips were only inches from mine and my heart stuttered and leapt in my chest. " Mia, I have a secret too" I whispered gently taking her hand in mine. She put a finger to my lips to silence me, "Me first" she said quietly.

She turned away from me and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground. I gasped in shock, unable to be a gentleman and look away. Her dark skin shimmered in the moonlight as she kicked off her shoes and stood with her back to me in only her underwear. "Mia! What are you doing?" I asked with surprise. She began to run away from me into the trees, her body a blur as she crashed through the undergrowth. I watched in surprise as a beautiful small silver wolf padded out of the trees towards me, it's dark eyes shining in the moonlight, dark eyes which were looking straight into mine. Mia's dark eyes. I gasped with shock, so Mia was a shape shifter too! I thought Leah was the only female shape shifter in the world! No one had told me about Mia. But oh she was a beautiful animal, so graceful and lithe. She walked slowly towards me and nuzzled my hand, her dark eyes never leaving mine.

Suddenly she leapt towards the dark pool of water, phasing back to human form in mid air as she gracefully dived into the water. I gasped as she disappeared under the dark surface, only to sigh with relief as she surfaced once again. She crooked one finger towards me as she beckoned for me to join her. "Isn't it freezing?" I stuttered, Mia threw her head back and laughed. "Reuben come on, it's lovely I promise!" I quickly shed my clothes, my back turned to Mia in shyness. I turned around sheepishly but she was looking the other way as I quickly dived into the pool the cool water making me gasp out loud.

She turned to face me, her eyes searching mine for answers. I smiled at her, not at all scared or overwhelmed that she had shown me herself in wolf form. In my eyes she was beautiful in any form and in fact I loved her even more if that was possible.

She raised her perfectly formed eyebrows at me, "So what's your secret Reuben?" she asked with a smile. I swam even closer to her, so close I could feel her warm breath on my face, her scent intoxicating me, making me courageous. "My secret is this Mia; I think you are the most wonderful girl in the universe and I am in awe of you. I am totally, completely and irrevocably in love with you" Wow. There you go. I told her.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection, the let's not spoil our good friendship speech. But instead to my surprise and wonderment I felt her warm lips gently touch mine. I moaned involuntarily as I pulled her close to me, our legs gently kicking against each other as we kept afloat in the pool. I started to move my lips slowly and softly against hers, trying to be gentle and considerate. She tasted so sweet and the feel of her skin next to mine was driving me slightly crazy. Our kisses became more passionate, more deep, as if we wanted to devour each other. Our bodies were pressed close to each other, the cool water sliding between us caressing our skin gently. I pulled away gasping, my senses overloading on her.

I gazed into her eyes with amazement, "Oh Mia!" I whispered. She smiled back at me, her lips glistening in the moonlight, ready to be kissed again and again.

"Reuben, I love you too. I didn't expect to, but I do. I get butterflies when I see you. I get sad when you aren't around. I am so happy when we are together!"

My heart leapt with joy, this beautiful gorgeous goddess loves me! Yes, me!

I pulled her close for a tight embrace, revelling in the moment.

She felt so warm, the chill from the water did not effect me at all, she radiated heat.

I sighed as she gently kissed my neck, her small teeth biting gently on my skin.

"Mia, I could stay here forever with you. It's perfect. But I don't want this embrace to become improper! You are my one and only love and I want to wait until the right moment" I whispered gruffly my voice filled with passion. "Oh Reuben, this is one of the reasons why I love you! You are so old fashioned and gentlemanly! I agree though, we should wait. I'm sorry I tempted you by diving in here naked but I didn't have a choice really!" she giggled.

We swam towards the river bank together, I jumped out first and quickly pulled on my clothes. "Wait here Mia, I'll rescue your things for you!" Once we were both dressed I took her in my arms and kissed her sweet mouth, my hands in her wet hair pulling her closer and closer.

"I love you Mia" I whispered against her soft lips. "I love you Reuben" she whispered back.

We made our way back to the hall to find the dance had finished and everyone had left. I escorted Mia to the Jeep, putting the heater on to dry her long hair. We drove back to Forks, her head on my shoulder, smiles on our faces and joy in our hearts.

_I would never forget this night, as long as I lived._

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Talking

MIA BLACK:

I decided it was about time Iris and I had a girl's night in. I wanted to get to know her better and I really wanted to tell her about Reuben and I. I hoped she would be happy for us.

We hadn't told anyone of our budding romance yet, we still pretended to be just good friends. I think Nessie and my Mom suspected something as they looked at us strangely sometimes! It's not that I didn't want to tell everyone; it's just that we decided to give ourselves time to get used to the situation. I thought I'd been in love with Zac, but it was just a stupid crush. This was real, we were really in love and I was so happy. It must show in my face, it must be so obvious to everyone.

Reuben was such a beautiful guy; not just his looks but inside too, his soul was pure and good.

Thinking of his black curly hair, his piercing sapphire blue eyes and his full rose red lips made me shiver. I shook myself and carried on making my room cosy for Iris, she would be here in five minutes.

Reuben was out at his studio tonight putting a portfolio together to show to fashion magazine publishers in Seattle. He really wanted to do fashion shoots, he loved the way out stuff you could do with them. I smiled as I remembered the fun we had taking silly photos of me where I pretended to be a model. I put on some really sexy poses!

The trouble was we ended up in a passionate embrace on the floor, everything else forgotten as we gave into our desires for one another. I didn't know how long we could hold out before we took our relationship to the next stage. We both wanted to wait, but we both lusted after each other so badly it made things difficult!

My greatest fear would be to have an unplanned pregnancy, that's just not on my agenda. Plus I'm really scared of having children; I just don't know how they will turn out? Shape-shifter? Human? I don't know.

I know how much worry my Mom went through when I was little, both she and I were the only surviving female shape shifters in the world. Yeah I guess I'm special, but I would much rather be just a plain old human!

Shape- shifting is difficult at times, but it is cool being in wolf form I suppose. Luckily for me Reuben comes from a less than conventional family himself so that makes him even more perfect for me. I just hoped my Mom and Dad thought the same when they finally found out. They were so protective of me at times, their little shape-shifter!

I hear Iris's soft knock on my bedroom door and I let her in with a large grin, "Hey Iris, come in" She flops down onto my red bean bag, her long dark hair waving over her shoulders. I love her hair, why can't mine have a natural wave? Mine is poker straight! Boring!

We sit sipping ice-cold cokes from my mini fridge and talk about stuff in general for a while. I put on Muse's latest cd and we laugh and joke around.

She is so like Ruby, my best friend and her sister, their personalities are so similar though they are completely different looks wise. Ruby has curly red hair with green eyes, and a curvy figure whereas Iris has dark hair, blue eyes and is slender. The twins are so like Dominic and Ruby is so like her Mom, Ellie.

Looking at Iris now is like looking at a female version of Reuben, the sapphire blue eyes piercing mine just like his do.

"So Iris, what's going on with you and my brother?" I question her.

"We're friends Mia. Just friends. I like him, he's really sweet, but I still have a total thing for Zac. I know I shouldn't after what happened, but I can't just turn it off! " She exclaimed blushing furiously. I mused to myself how differently I would have reacted to this news a while ago. Not now. My crush was well and truly over!

Iris sighed, " Zac has changed though, he isn't as cocky and sure of himself any more. I like being with him. He excites me."

She saw my expression and threw a scatter cushion at me; I ducked out of the way laughing with her. "Never mind YOUR brother, what about MINE? Just what is going on with you two? You seem tighter than ever these days?" she questioned me with raised eyebrows.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat, completely giving the game away without words. " Oh Iris, we didn't want to say anything yet but…………. We are in love! I love your brother. I love Reuben!" I blurted out.

Iris's blue eyes widened and she grinned at me happily, "Oh wow! Really? That's cool. I'm happy for you Mia. We might fight and argue at times but I love my brother and he is such a nice guy. Much nicer than me, he got all the lovely kind and caring genes I guess! "

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "No way Iris, you are lovely too. Your taste in men just sucks I guess!" Another cushion came flying my way; I deftly ducked out of the way again and laughed. "Seriously though Iris", I continued " I haven't ever felt this way. I am so in love with Reuben, he's just amazing!" I gushed.

"I wouldn't go that far!" Iris laughed but I knew she was just joking around with me. I was pleased I'd told her our secret now; it was good to talk about my feelings with a friend. I hadn't told Ruby yet and she was my best friend, but I planned to, I just wanted to tell Iris first as she was more connected to the situation.

I grabbed another couple of cokes from the fridge and wondered how I was going to tell her the next part. I passed Iris her drink and gingerly sat down opposite her again. "Iris, there is something else I need to tell you", I began in a serious voice. "What are you two getting married!?" she laughed raising her eyebrows at me. "No silly, it's something I don't really talk to anyone about, not even Ruby. She knows about it but she doesn't like to talk about it at all" I frowned.

"Tell me then, c'mon Mia you can trust me!" Iris exclaimed waiting for me to explain.

" Well I guess Nessie and Seth have told you about my Mom and Dad being uhmmm shape-shifters?" I asked sheepishly. Iris nodded, "Yeah Mom and Dad told Reuben and I years ago about the wolves and the Cullen's. I know Isaac is a shape-shifter too. I know everything."

I looked down at the floor, "Not _everything_ Iris. I guess they didn't tell you that I'm also a shape-shifter. The only other female in the world apart from my Mom?"

Iris's blue eyes widened again as she stared at me in awe. "Mia, wow! No, they didn't tell me about you. Actually I only found out about Isaac the night of the fire. I think it's cool. Better than being just a plain ordinary human!" she exclaimed with a frown.

I smiled wryly, "No Iris, it's not. I'd much rather be ordinary! But there is nothing I can do to change it. I phased in front of Reuben the night of our first date and he didn't freak out. I can't imagine an ordinary boy taking it so well can you? At least you and he are used to the supernatural!" I laughed.

Iris got up and walked over to where I was lounging on the bed and enveloped me in a big warm hug. I smiled and hugged her back; glad I had told her my other secret. "Oh Mia, you are warm aren't you! Is that a wolf thing?" she curiously questioned me.

I giggled and pulled away from her embrace, " Yeah it's a wolf thing!" We both giggled and she sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well I'm glad you told me everything, we're like proper sisters now aren't we?" she exclaimed with pleasure. I smiled back at her, so happy that fate had brought Iris and her brother back to Forks.

"Mia, I want to apologise to you for something since we're being honest here" Iris said with her eyes downcast. " I knew you had a crush on Zac, but I still got involved with him, I'm so sorry honey," She said putting a hand on my arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Iris, please! Don't apologise, I had a stupid crush on Zac since I was a young girl! I knew nothing would happen between us, ever! I'm glad now that nothing did happen. Now I've fallen in love with Reuben!" I said with a long sigh.

Iris squeezed my arm again, "Well I wanted to apologise anyway" she said, her blue eyes shining down at me.

"So tell me, what _is_ happening with you and Zac Swan?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She smiled coyly, playing with a lock of her dark hair " Well, it's complicated Mia" she sighed.

"I really do like him, he has an edge y'know? He's so sexy and gorgeous, but I often think there is nothing else to him but his good looks. Lately though, he's been different. I think the fire has changed him. He did save my life! I know he used me too, but I seem to have no resistance when it comes to him!" she exclaimed with another sigh.

Now it was my turn to squeeze her arm. "Has anything happened with you two since the fire?" I asked with interest.

"Hmmm yeah, sort of" she blushed furiously.

"Come on Iris, spill!" I said slapping her lightly on the arm.

"Okaaaay! We have gone for a couple of rides on the bike and we've hung out at his flat a few times. He hasn't been round here because Mom would freak! But last time I was at his flat, we.. …. Err… kissed! I instigated it!" she said blushing again.

"He's been a perfect gentleman Mia, I swear. I had a glass of wine and I guess it went to my head because next thing I know I'm kissing him. But boy it was nice" she said with a longing sigh.

"How did Zac react?" I queried.

" He kissed me back, but then he stopped and said we shouldn't because I was way too good for him and he'd hurt me. I tried to tell him I didn't mind about all that stuff any more, but his mind was made up. He took me home and I haven't heard from him since then. But it was only three days ago so I am not worried yet!" she said.

"And Isaac? What's the situation there? It's obvious he likes you!" I teased.

Iris playfully slapped my arm this time, "Hey! Well Mia your brother is just about the sweetest guy I've ever met. I like spending time with him, he's a good friend. But there isn't that spark that I have with Zac! That certain something; chemistry maybe? Though Isaac and I do get on so well, he's easy to talk to, sensitive, caring, everything Zac isn't really!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hmmm" I said, wondering if I could help my brother out with Iris. I knew he was in love with her, anyone could see that.

It would be so great if we both ended up with the man of our dreams. I wondered if we would have our happy ending?

_My Dad always told us never to give up on a happy ending, if it can happen to me he said it can happen to anyone. I hoped he was right. _

CHAPTER TWENTY

Show and Tell

IRIS CLEARWATER:

I had arranged to meet Isaac at the front of the hotel this morning, he wanted to take me horse-riding, something which I'd never done before!

We were taking a short ride to the Cross farm to borrow a couple of horses for the day. I was nervous but excited. Isaac bounded out of the house, a huge grin on his face, carrying a rucksack.

"I've got all our supplies in here, we're ready to go!" he smiled infectiously.

I grinned back at him, happy that we were spending a day together. He's so easy going and sweet, I do love being with him. I'm glad we're friends now, though I suspect Isaac would like more. I see Mia winking to him from the upstairs window as he puts the rucksack in the back of his Dad's Jeep. She sees me noticing their exchange and waves to me, her face full of mischief. Hmmm I would bet money she'd organised all this with her best friend Ruby!

Still, I couldn't be mad, Mia was quickly turning into the best friend I'd never had.

I had spent sometime with Ruby, my biological sister, but still I felt closer to Mia in many ways.

Isaac and I laughed and joked as we drove the short distance to the Cross farm. Today the sun was shining in Forks and I felt care-free and happy.

Dominic came out to meet us, giving me a warm enveloping hug. I still couldn't think of him as my father, Seth would always be that man in my life. But he was such a great guy, I really did like him and Ellie a lot.

"Well guys, I picked out one of the smaller mares for Iris. She's a beauty and has such an easy going temperament. We always use her for learners, so don't worry Iris you will be fine." Dom smiled. Isaac squeezed my hand and grinned down at me. We walked over to the stables as Ruby's car was pulling out of the drive. She stopped briefly to say hello, "Have fun guys! I'm off to meet the Newtons for lunch. We're discussing wedding plans" she grinned rolling her eyes. "Anthony's parents are so fussy! But then he is their only son and heir!" she laughed again.

"Bye Ruby" Isaac and I chorused waving as she sped away, her curly red hair blowing in the breeze from her open top sports car. I couldn't imagine getting married at 18! I know Mom had, but well Mom's different!

Dominic came out of the stables leading two horses behind him. The smaller one was a dappled grey mare, the larger one was a long legged tan and white male. They were both gorgeous. I was happy to be on the smaller one though! "This little beauty is Princess and the male is Star" announced Dominic. I gently stroked Princess's head, she snorted with what I hoped was approval. Issac laughed at my expression as I gently slapped his arm.

Dominic went through a few basics with me, I nodded my head trying to remember everything. I knew Issac was an experienced rider though, so there was no need to be alarmed.

Finally it was time to get on the mare and I confidently put one foot in the stirrup to hoist myself up into the saddle. But even though I had on riding boots my foot slipped and I knew I was headed for a tumble, damn my clumsiness!

I braced myself for the hard ground but instead strong arms were holding me in a split second. I gazed up into Isaac's handsome face, his dark eyes full of worry and concern. "Wow, that was quick! Thanks Isaac for saving me from embarrassing myself already!" He held on tight to me as if I was something precious and I would shatter into a million pieces if he dropped me. "I think I'm good Isaac, you can put me down now!" I teased.

Gently he lifted me onto the saddle and adjusted my feet so I was securely strapped in.

His large hands were so warm I could feel the heat through my jodhpurs.

I watched as he skilfully jumped onto Star and we slowly made our way away from the farm and into the wooded hills beyond.

I found it quite easy just ambling along, Princess was kind to me, she actually went in the direction I guided her in!

The sun shining through the trees, the birds singing, our easy conversation was just such a simple joy. I felt happier and more relaxed than I had in ages. Isaac had that effect on me, he made me happy and he made the sun come out for me even when it was rainy and overcast.

We ambled pleasantly along for a couple of hours, slowly winding our way up the hill into a small forest area. Isaac decided we should stop by the river for our picnic. We tied the two horses up to a wide oak tree and gave them an apple each to snack on.

Isaac spread a cosy rug onto the forest floor for us to sit on. We had roast chicken sandwiches, his Mom's special chocolate cake and a bottle of coke each.

We joked around smearing chocolate onto each other's faces, laughing and giggling like silly school children. Isaac suggested we go for a short walk, he knew of a really picturesque place just near by. I washed my face in the cool sparkling water of the river, making sure not a remnant of chocolate was left.

We walked along hand in hand companionably enjoying the day and our time together.

Suddenly we walked into a beautiful meadow with wild flowers in all colours waving in the gentle breeze.

I looked around overawed that somewhere so lovely and perfect could exist here.

"Oh Isaac! What an amazing place!" I gushed smiling happily.

Isaac put a strong arm around my shoulder and gazed down at me,his dark eyes gazing into mine intently. "This is a special place Iris. Your Mom and Dad got married here! Your grandparents visited here often and fell head over heels in love. It's a magical place, truly it is" he said his dark eyes shining. "Oh wow! So THIS is the place! My Mom promised to show me, but she hadn't got around to it yet! Oh I love it, it's so enchanting!" I exclaimed clapping my hands excitedly.

We sat down together on the greener than green grass and looked around marvelling at this special place. " I told your Mom I was bringing you here today Iris, she was so happy you would get to see the meadow at last" Isaac smiled at me.

"I am so happy! Thank you Isaac" I said leaning over to gently kiss his cheek. He inhaled sharply and his cheeks looked a bit rosy when I pulled away.

"Any ways", he said looking away from me, "I wanted to tell you some more about the shape shifters history Iris, if you are interested? I know Mia revealed her secret to you."

"Oh I'm definitely interested! Please tell me all about it Isaac!" I exclaimed moving to face him, wanting to watch every expression on his face.

The shape shifters story and history was so very interesting, I kind of wished I wasn't just a boring human!

Isaac's face took on a serious note as he began to explain "imprinting" to me. He grasped both my hands in his large warm ones, his dark eyes intent and serious.

"Iris, imprinting is unique to the wolves, it ensures the shape-shifting gene will not die out. Of course wolves could meet someone and fall in love, marry, have children just like normal people do, but "imprinting" cancels out any doubts, it makes sure that the gene is passed on."

I waited patiently for him to continue, my eyes never leaving his, my interest totally captured by him.

"So it can happen to a shape shifting male at any time, once imprinting happens that's it! The imprintee will always be loved, cared for and protected. It's the imprinter's job if you like to make sure the object of their affection is always safe and adored. It's not a choice, it HAS to be done. The girl becomes their universe, their sun,moon & stars. Their everything. My Dad imprinted on your Mom when she was a baby" My eyes widened at this, I knew Mom and Jacob had a special bond but I didn't realise what it was!

I smiled encouragingly at Isaac waiting for him to tell me more.

" I know you are wondering why Jacob and your Mom didn't marry? Well Dad imprinted on Nessie when she was a new born, so my Dad became like her big brother and protector all rolled into one. He would never let anyone harm her. He loves her. But mostly they are the exception to the rule; mostly the guy and the girl he's imprinted on fall in love and live happily ever after. Mostly." he stated again, his black eyes darkening briefly.

I gazed at him absolutely amazed by the story. Imprinting? Wow! It sounds cool. To be loved so much like that? It must be good right?

I squeezed Isaac's hand, "Please tell me more! This is fascinating!" I gushed excitedly.

"I will tell you more, soon, I promise Iris" he replied smiling at me.

"But first would you like to go on a different kind of ride?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me. "Ehmm well yeah! How different?" I asked with curiosity burning in my eyes.

"Give me two secs. Don't be afraid." he replied jumping up and running towards the trees.

I looked towards the trees astounded as a huge dark brown wolf padded towards me, his dark eyes boring into mine. "Isaac wow! You are magnificent!" I gushed with amazement.

He nuzzled my hand and threw his head backwards, I guessed instantly what he meant.

I gestured for him to come over to a large rock which I used to stand on and hoist myself onto his large broad back. I held onto his shaggy brown fur as he stared to run with me around the meadow. We did a few laps, me holding on and laughing with joy, Isaac's big red tongue lolling out as he seemed to smile wolfishly at me as we ran.

We ran into the trees and through the shady forest. Despite being large, Isaac was extremely lithe and graceful and not once did a tree branch scratch my face.

This was the best fun I'd had, like.....ever!

Isaac made his way back to the meadow where I jumped off, exhilarated, my laughter echoing through the trees. I ran my fingers through my long dark hair trying to comb out the tangles. As quick as a flash Isaac was there beside me in human form, his smile dazzling and full of happiness. "Wow Isaac! That was amazing! Thank you." I said humbly squeezing his large hand.

"No problem Iris, I'm so glad I could share that part of myself with you. Thank you, I'm glad you didn't freak out!" he said returning my squeeze.

"Not me Mr Black! I'm a Clearwater remember and we don't freak out at the strange and supernatural! It's been part of my life since I was born!" I said rolling my eyes mockingly.

We hugged each other tightly, revelling in the closeness we'd shared. Isaac is amazing, I've really seen a different side to him today, a side I like. A lot. I don't just mean the shape-shifting particularly, it's small things like how considerate he is, how gentlemanly he is, how kind and caring he is. So unlike a certain Mr Swan! I gaze up into his dark eyes as we pull away from our embrace, eyes which are deep and mysterious like dark pools; and I wonder how much more I will learn about Isaac Black.

"I better get you back home now Iris. But promise me you will come out here with me at the weekend? It's meant to be good weather, I thought maybe we could camp out?" he asked shyly. "Sure Isaac I'd love that" I replied, mentally making a note to cancel my rock concert gig with Zac. I'd much rather be here with Isaac, at one with nature, under the stars talking and laughing together. I couldn't wait to hear some more stories too!

Oh my! I was giving up an evening with Zac? Just what is going on with me?

I have to admit Isaac Black has got under my skin. Today has been one of those perfect days that don't come along too often. I watch his strong powerful back as he leads the way on Star through the forest and down the winding road towards the farm. He's quieter now, but when he turns around to make sure I'm okay ( which is like every five minutes!) he has a small contented smile on his face. I am glad of our silence, which isn't awkward but companionable.

It gives me time to think and muse over all that's happened today.

The stories, the riding bareback on a wolf, the laughter and the meadow; the special magical meadow are all whirling through my mind in a hurricane of thoughts.

On the drive home we both begin to open up once again as we share a laugh and a joke together, my small hand resting in Isaac's large warm hand.

"You were awfully quiet on the ride back Iris? Everything all right?" Isaac asked me gently.

I turned to him with a grin, "Perfect Isaac. I was just thinking of everything you'd shown me and told me today." He smiled back, a dazzling brilliant smile, so like his Dad. "Cool. At the weekend I'll tell you more Iris." he stated, looking serious again.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it so much" I replied looking into his dark eyes.

When we arrived back at the hotel I excused myself for a long hot bath. I was tired out from the day's activities. I hugged Isaac again and thanked him for a wonderful today before trudging tiredly up the stairs to the master bathroom. I met my Mom and Jacob coming down the stairs, whispering conspiratorially to each other.

As soon as they saw me they both grinned widely, "Ah Iris, you are back!" my Mom exclaimed. "Well yeah unless you are seeing things!" I retorted cheekily. Jacob rolled his eyes and pretended to cuff my ear. "Kids! Eh Ness?" he winked at my Mom, laughing.

"So did you and Isaac have a good time?" my Mom asked.

Jacob was staring at me intently waiting on my answer, "Yeah, horse-riding is such fun! Plus Isaac showed me the meadow. Oh Mom! It's wonderful, how romantic you and Dad getting married there!" I gushed squeezing her hand.

"But now I'm tired out and I'm going for a bath!" I said carrying on walking up the stairs.

"Night love" they echoed in unison.

But when I reached the top of the grand staircase I deliberately hid in the shadows, listening to their whispered conversation. "Do you think he told her?" whispered my Mom. " I don't know" whispered Jacob. " But I have a good feeling about it Ness, really I do!" he continued in hushed tones.

Just what were they talking about? My brain was too frazzled and tired to think straight as I made my way to the bathroom.

One thing I knew though, I couldn't wait for our camping trip at the weekend.

I smiled to myself just thinking about it. Good times. Good times indeed.

_Jacob walked into the kitchen and put a large hand on his son's shoulder as he sat drinking hot chocolate at the kitchen table. "Did you tell her son? " he asked._

_Isaac looked up at his Father, his dark eyes looking into ones so similar to his own. _

"_No Dad, not yet, but I will. I plan to do it this very weekend!" _

_Jacob squeezed his son's shoulder encouragingly, "Good luck my son. All I want is for you to be happy, my eldest child, my boy. I love you" he said his voice choking with emotion._

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Revenge

As Iris Clearwater and Isaac Black happily enjoyed each other's company in the beautiful meadow, a pair of watchful red eyes spied on them from the high branches of a tall oak tree. Her papery thin white face screwed up with disgust and anger as she watched the carefree couple in the meadow. _"Revenge will be mine, my children, my beautiful children will not die in vain!" _she whispered to herself vehemently. A wholly evil and satisfied smug smile pulls at the corners of her thin lips as she hears the couple making plans to camp here at the weekend. Perfect! Under the cover of darkness with her unique powers, these two will suffer at her hands. Her special power can shield physical attacks. When someone is attacking she repels him or her by confusing him or her. They end up going in a different direction and are unaware of what they were doing in the first place. Revenge will be hers for all those who dared to hurt or outwit her precious babies. Isaac Black had to die; he was a disgusting shape-shifter who alerted the Cullen's and Clearwater's to her children's presence. Iris Clearwater had to die; she was a pathetic human girl who had a vampire father and a hybrid mother. A nasty evil hybrid mother who had started these events in motion seventeen years ago. But in a few days time, the wolves and the vampires would suffer the loss of _THEIR_ children. Just like she had.

As for the Swan boy, well his time would come too. A mother's love is a very powerful thing. She had loved her children so much; when they were born it was the happiest day of her life. Their life together had been wonderful. Married to a rich and powerful man, the family wanted for nothing. They lived in a beautiful mansion in England, with many acres of land and lovely lush gardens.

In June 1900 her husband was a successful merchant, he ran several business mostly dealing in fabrics and cloth. When he had planned a trip to Italy for business purposes he had decided to turn it into a family trip. The children had never been abroad and they were sixteen now; a great opportunity to see the world. Italy was beautiful, Rome and Venice took her breath away. The children loved it too, sightseeing with their mother every day, happily taking in the sights and drinking in the history of the place. When her husband had taken them to Volterra for the weekend they were all so happy. He had some spare time and they could be together as a family. Her son and daughter loved their father so much; it was a rare opportunity to spend some time with him.

One starlit night the family ambled through the cobbled streets after dinner at a small traditional Italian restaurant, their bellies full of good food and their hearts full of joy and happiness. A small crowd was gathered around the bell tower in the town square, their voices a hubbub of excited animation. The family drew closer to perhaps learn what the excitement was about. A tall beautiful woman in a long black hooded cloak was telling the people about a tour she would take them on. It involved going underneath the city to see the fascinating depths of Volterra; where the old city had been; where underground tunnels led to actual houses and places of business long ago buried by the newly built city. Of course the family were all fascinated and quickly signed up for the tour, which luckily was starting in just five short minutes.

This was to turn out to be the biggest mistake she ever made in her human life.

The beautiful underground chambers did hold such fine architecture and ambience. But they also held evil and death. Hooded bringers of death. Fangs tearing out throats, blood running in red rivers. Her husband was killed in the feeding frenzy; she held her precious children to her, their eyes wide with fear as they watched her husband's throat ripped open in hunger. When a frightening looking demon with fragile pale skin and red eyes approached the three huddled together in fear, she dropped to her knees and begged for her children to be saved. Begged for this demon to spare their lives and take hers. The demon's red eyes bore down into hers, searching deep into her soul. His gaze went to the children holding onto each other, their eyes wild with fear. He narrowed his eyes as he searched their faces intently and curiously. "_Your children are special Madame, I can tell. I will spare them, but I must keep them for myself. They will make a worthwhile addition to my guard. I will become their father, mentor and guide. As for you Madame, you will be destroyed. But because of this gift you have given me I will instruct your killer to despatch of you quickly and virtually painlessly" _he smiled benignly down at her.

She clasped her children to her tightly, tears running freely down her face. She would gladly sacrifice her life for theirs even if it meant leaving them here. Her life was over without her children, so death would be a welcome release from the pain of losing them. Her children were prised away from her roughly as she snatched at thin air, desperate for one last hug, one last kiss. _"My babies", _she screamed as they were taken away into the dark, their howling cries fading away. Large cold hands grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up into the face of a killer. His blonde hair shone in the lamp lit cave, surrounding his head like a halo. An angel, a beautiful pale angel of death. "_Please Madame, quickly, come with me. I will take you away from here but we must hurry!" _the blonde angel said gently taking her arm and hurrying her down the dimly lit corridors.

Soon they were outside in the cool night air, she breathed in deeply trying to rid her lungs of the stale air from below. The smell of blood and death clung to her clothes and she broke down sobbing, her heart breaking in two. The blonde angel hurried her away from the entrance to the underworld, taking her to the fountain in the square and sitting her down. "_Madame, you must listen to me. Go home. You must not stay here it is too dangerous. These people do not take kindly to humans escaping from them" _Her mind reeled with the incomprehensibility of the night's events, the complete and total fear which engulfed her body, leaving her with no family in one fell swoop. She asked the angel what will I do? Where will I go? The angel smiled down at her, his amber eyes glowing in the dark. _" You must go home Madame, try to build a new life for yourself. I am so sorry for your loss" _

She sobbed at his kind tone, why was he so different to the rest?She wiped her tears and falteringly asked for his name. _" Carlisle "_ he answered. She smiled at him and asked why he was keeping company with demons? _"I was searching for something Madame, I was looking for answers. Now I know my purpose, I intend to leave here and never look back. I suggest you do the same" _he answered kindly. She thanked the angel Carlisle for saving her as they said goodbye. She walked around the city dazed and frightened, grieving for her dead husband and kidnapped children. What new life could she possibly make for herself now her children were gone? She could not return home, to the large empty house where once a happy family lived. Her life was over, her purpose for existing gone.

For days she wandered, not eating, not sleeping. She slept in the park, covering herself in leaves and branches. One night as the full moon hung low in the sky, she sat on a bench and gazed woefully up at the sky, her eyes full of tears. Suddenly a figure appeared from nowhere and sat down next to her, his face hidden by a hooded cloak. She gasped with fear, but the figure did not speak, only lowered his cloak so she could look into his eyes. His gaze was red and hungry. The face was familiar to her, it was engraved on her heart and soul. The full red lips broke into a smile and he spoke to her, _"Hello Mother" _

Her heart soared as she looked into the eyes of her precious son, love and joy replacing the sadness in her heart. A cold pair of hands was placed on her shoulders, she turned around in amazement to see her beautiful daughter gazing down at her with such love. Her eyes were also red and glowing in the dark. "_Hello Mother"_, she echoed her brother in a musical voice.

She cried and hugged them to her, trying not to think of the reason why their once rosy healthy skin was now pale, cold and hard as marble. Her joy to see them over rode any fears or doubts she had. She cried with joy and told the children of how she had wandered the city in desperation, sadness and pain, trying to think of how she could reunite her family. The children smiled at each other, and pulled their mother to her feet. _" Dear Mother, we have come for you, you will live with us. Aro agreed you must. He only wants to make us happy. But first we must make you like us. It's the only way Mother"._

She looked into her children's eyes, she would do anything for her precious twins. She loved them so much, Jane and Alec; her babies. Gladly she went with them with happiness and joy in her heart. To be with them again was all she wanted. her only reason for living, her only reason to_ exist._

_So that is how I, Renata became a prized member of the Volturi guard. I became Aro's shield and never faltered from my path until the day Chelsea broke all of our bonds to each other. I was cast out, my children left me alone in the Volterra underground; so great was their own heartbreak at losing their bonds with the oldest vampire they thought of as their father. I wandered bereft calling out for my twins and the rest of the guard. But everyone had fled, leaving me down there all alone. I lived on rats and other small animals, sometimes a lost human would happen to find themselves in my lair, which was always a treat. Fresh, warm human blood, reviving my senses for a while. Years and years went past without me noticing. Until the day I heard the dying screams of my children in my head; the torment, fear and pain as their precious bodies burned. I howled and screamed in rage and agony as their immortal lives were snuffed out with the burning fire. _

_Did they think they would get away with this? My revenge was all consuming, a white hot rage which burned inside me and gave me the strength to leave my hide away and come to this strange little place called Forks._ _Here, the final chapter of my story would be played. I would cease to exist but I would take those who have caused me pain, grief and immense suffering kicking and screaming to hell with me!_ _I CANNOT__live without my babies, I DO not want to live without them. For me that is an impossibility; if they cease to exist then so shall I and so shall the evil perpetrators of this heinous crime. I, Renata will NOT fail you my precious twins, my beautiful Jane and Alec, my life, my heart. _

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Sharing

MIA BLACK:

My brother looked so happy and pleased with himself as I watched him drag the old tent out of the attic. He coughed as some dust came down the ladder with him." So you going camping bro?" I ask smiling. "Check out Einstein!" he laughs at me."Okaaaay, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Isaac!" I scold. He laughs at me, his dark eyes shining as he carries the tent downstairs and outside to air on the lawn." So, when are you going camping? Who's going with you?" I questioned. Isaac rolls his eyes at me, "Aren't you nosey, little sis?" he says with a laugh. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me" I cajoled." Come with me Mia, let's sit and talk. Can we?" he asks looking just a little bit serious. "Sure" I reply, following him out into the garden and down to the summerhouse. We flop down onto the loungers and I get comfortable waiting for him to speak. "I'll go first ok?" he says before I get a chance to talk.

"I've spoke to Dad about this Mia, but not Mom. You know Mom she gets hyper excited about stuff!" he laughed rolling his eyes at me. I grinned as I knew exactly what he meant about our lovely Mom. Probably one of the main reasons I hadn't told her about Reuben and I. "So Mia, it's like this...... I am in love with Iris Clearwater. In fact I've imprinted on her and you know what _that _means! I haven't told her yet, but we have been getting closer and I plan to take her camping on Saturday night when I will tell her the whole truth about the situation. How she will react I don't know, but I've been torturing myself for months over this. It's time to come clean and deal with the consequences afterwards right?" I grinned really widely, so happy at his news, even though I did suspect it all along. " Right! Definitely! You _must _tell her Isaac! Oh how exciting, I do think she likes you!" I said excitedly. Isaac smiled ruefully, "Yeah, but she likes Zac Swan more I reckon" Oh gosh, he looked so sad I wanted to give him the biggest hug! " Oh Isaac, I really don't think the thing with Zac is going anywhere, really and truly I don't" I said gently stroking his arm.

His dark eyes looked into mine, searching for the truth in my words. I squeezed his arm trying to give him some comfort. "Isaac you are so good for her, and I think Iris is just perfect for you! Oh this is just so exciting!" I trilled clapping my hands together with glee. I really was so happy to hear my brother say he loved Iris, I loved her like a sister now and would be overjoyed if they were a couple. Still, his dark eyes looked troubled. He was so under confident at times, he really didn't have cause to be. Did he not realise he was a handsome lovely guy? Obviously not. I suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of love for my brother, and I impulsively hugged him.

Surprisingly he hugged me back and I was glad I was here for him. "So little sis what's your secret then?" he asked me. " I can't believe this has happened Isaac, to both of us...........I am in love with Reuben Clearwater, and he loves me right back! It's wonderful! " I exclaimed happily. "Oh wow! Mia! How strange is it that the Clearwater's come back to Forks after 15 years and we both fall in love. You with Reuben and me with Iris?" Isaac asked me incredulously. " I know bro, it certainly is strange. It's lucky you didn't imprint on Iris when you were just a toddler" I sniggered. Isaac rolled his eyes and punched me lightly on the arm, " Stop it Mia! You know it doesn't work like that! The male imprints when he reaches maturity, you know why......... " he tailed off embarrassed. "Oh I know why dear brother, so you can carry on the shape-shifting genes!" I teased. We both grinned at each other, happy to share our secrets. Though Isaac's was hardly a secret, I knew ages ago he had a thing for Iris, but I didn't realise it was as serious as imprinting. Though I shouldn't have been surprised because he's definitely at the perfect age for it!

Thankfully females didn't imprint, thankfully we get a bit more choice in our partners! Not that I was upset by Isaac imprinting on Iris, far from it, I thought it was cool. I just hoped she thought the same when the truth was revealed to her at the weekend. Isaac hugged me and smiled at me, staring into my dark eyes with his, " You are happy then Sis? You look happy! I really like Reuben, he seems a good guy. Quiet, but decent", he mused. " I'm so happy I feel like my heart might burst open Isaac!" I exclaimed with joy. "Well, good, I'm glad. Are you gonna tell Mom and Dad?" he asked. I sighed heavily, " I wasn't planning on it yet, and can you imagine their reaction? Dad would freak! He still thinks of me as his innocent little girl doesn't he? As for Mom, well Mom's Mom. She will go crazy! You know what she's like! " I exclaimed rolling my eyes." I think I'll keep it to myself for a bit longer" I added convincingly.

Isaac sighed too, nodding his head in agreement. "There's something else Mia...........I phased when I was with Iris and well we had some fun with me as a wolf!" he confessed. I started to giggle, but stopped quickly when I noticed his hurt expression. " Sorry Isaac, I'm just being silly! It's okay........I phased for Reuben too! Those two are hardly unused to the weird and wonderful are they? Not with Seth and Nessie as parents!" I stated with a smile. " Yeah, you are so right Mia. Iris was so cool about it. I am glad we've shared that together. Really glad. It will be easier when I tell her the truth" he said looking down at the floor. "Come on now Isaac, don't be scared you CAN do it! It will be fine, whatever happens. You will be happy to get it all out in the open." I said stroking his arm. "Thanks Mia. Thanks for listening. You're not so bad for an annoying little sister!" he laughed ruffling my hair. "Hey" I exclaimed with a mock indignant look. "You ain't so bad for such an idiotic big brother!" I joked. "Come on then sis, help me with this tent, I'm sure it's not seen the light of day since last summer!" Isaac joked, pulling me to my feet.

_We left the summerhouse arm in arm, feeling closer than we had in ages. It was a good feeling._

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Twins

REUBEN CLEARWATER:

I had brought my sister Iris to see my photography studio at the Cross Farm. She was running around excitedly, looking at my pictures and examining all the equipment. Suddenly I hear her gasp and start to giggle, "Ah dear Reuben, I think I've found the photos Mia was talking about" she laughed. Oh for the love of all that is holy! She would have to find them wouldn't she? I smiled to myself though as I remembered Mia striking sexy poses in her skimpy short dress, her legs impossibly long in 4" stiletto heels a model had left behind. I smiled even more when I remembered her kicking the shoes off and posing seductively in her bare feet, one shoulder of her dress falling down, the hem hitched up dangerously high, her long hair flowing down her back as she turned to pose for me. Hmmmm lovely thoughts indeed. I grinned widely when I remembered me being unable to keep my hands off her after that as we fell to the floor in a passionate embrace. How difficult it was to remain a gentleman around my Mia. She was so sexy and beautiful, she drove me wild; my senses overloaded on her skin, her eyes, her hair, and her lips. I sighed deeply lost in thought.

Iris snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Snap out of it Reuben!" she said tapping my forehead with her long nails. I shook myself out of my reverie. "Well?" Iris was asking waving the photos I'd taken of Mia in front of me, tapping her foot impatiently. "Well, sister dearest, looks like you've discovered our secret!" I exclaimed. " Old news sweetie!" she drawled as my eyes widened. "You know? About Mia and me?" I demanded. "Oh yes, I know! Mia and I have become really close, she's confided in me. I'm happy for you stupid!" she taps my forehead with her nail again as I try not to react. But I cannot help a large cheesy grin from appearing on my face.

"Iris. Dearest. I love Mia, it's as simple as that. I can't believe she actually feels the same about me!" I exclaimed, my heart singing with joy at expressing my feelings for my beautiful girlfriend. Iris rolled her eyes at me, " Reuben you can be so silly at times! Why wouldn't she love you? I know I tease you but really I think you are fabulous. You know that right!?" she smiled. I grinned back, " Yeah I know. Same goes for you"

I grabbed the photos from Iris before she could really embarrass me with them. "What about you, sister dear? Nothing to tell me about your love life?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. I already knew more than she thought I did, Mia had filled me in on what had happened with Zac and Iris. " No, nothing to tell! Well...... not much anyways .....yet!" she smirked. Now she was starting to drive me insane! I wished I had Grandpa's talent for reading minds! "Yet?" I asked.

"I have a date Saturday night, well at least I _think_ it's a date?" she thoughtfully mused. " Oh with the wonderful Zachary Swan?" I huffed in disgust. I wasn't Swan's biggest fan, especially since Mia had revealed she used to have a crush on him. Iris gave me a withering look. "No, Reuben dearest, not with Zac! Actually I'm going camping for the night with Isaac Black if you must know!" she said defiantly. I smiled widely at my sister, " Well that's great! I like Isaac, he's cool. I'm going to take photos of his new restaurant when it opens. Help him out with some publicity. yep, I like him. He's a good guy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so glad he meets with your approval!" Iris mocked, laughing loudly. I couldn't help but laugh too, but suddenly I became serious again. "Have you told Mom & Dad where you are going?" I questioned. Iris looked at me sheepishly, "No I haven't. I think they know though. Something is definitely up with Mom, she keeps looking at me strangely and smiling!" "Hmmm" I mused, wondering what Mom knew. "I haven't told them yet about Mia and I" I said. " But I plan to soon, we can't keep hiding it and sneaking around anymore. I want to tell the world I love her!" I uncharacteristically blurted out to my sister. Iris's blue eyes widened as she looked at me with surprise. I was on a roll now though, "In fact Iris I would love to marry Mia and have loads and loads of children!" Now my sister did look truly shocked. " Reuben! I've never heard you be so emotional before! Mia really has got to you hasn't she? Oh I'm so happy for you both! She is lovely, like a sister. More a sister than Ruby is! Oh please let me be bridesmaid!" she enthused. I laughed with her as we hugged each other. "Wouldn't it be so cool if I was married to Mia and you married Isaac?" I exclaimed to my sister, a big grin on my face. " Hold on Reuben! Isaac and I might be close but we aren't an item!" she replied, her blue eyes turning dark for a moment.

"Don't spoil my fun sis! Okay I get it, you are keeping your options open! But answer me this.....do you like Isaac? I mean do you really like him?" I asked seriously. Iris fiddled with a strand of hair as she pondered my question. "Yes, I like him a lot. He's really cool actually. I didn't think so when I first met him, but he's grown on me. He's becoming someone special to Me." she replied softly.

Our serious mood was quickly broken as the phone rang and jolted us both. It was Mia. My Mia. Iris excused herself, making gagging motions as she went.

_She might be a big teaser, but I knew deep in my heart all she wanted was someone to love and care for her. Someone who wasn't her Mom, Dad or twin brother. Someone special._

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR The Meadow ISAAC BLACK: Twilight was approaching as Iris and I arrived at the meadow; the sky was bruised purple with stars just beginning to appear in the dark The evening was mild with a gentle breeze, perfect for camping, not a hint of a rain cloud in sight; the sky was clear and beautiful.

I had been excitedly preparing for this day since our last visit here; alternating between joy and extreme nervousness! Iris and I would be alone here all night and I was happy but terrified at the depth of my feelings for her. Yet, I promised myself I would tell her about how I have imprinted on her tonight. No backing out, it was now or never.

I was glad I'd talked to Mia about it though; it helped having another perspective on the situation. Both my father and my sister were pleased with how things had turned out, so I knew they would be happy if I finally discussed everything with the object of my deep love and affections.

I just hoped I'd done enough groundwork, I hoped I'd been a good friend to her, someone she can trust, someone she could now consider as more than a friend?

My heart stuttered and beat wildly in my chest when I thought of us alone here together all night.

I gazed over to where Iris was unpacking her sleeping bag and other camping essentials. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, the skinniest jeans I've ever seen and a pair of red leather walking boots. Her long hair was messily piled up onto her head, and even though the light was fading I could see she had a healthy glow to her pale cheeks from the hike up here. She was simply and stunningly beautiful to my eyes. I didn't think it was because I'd imprinted either; she really is completely gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous if truth were told. Out of my league maybe? Most probably. I smiled to myself as I watched her struggle putting the batteries into our camping light. "Hey Iris, let me do that for you" I shouted over to her.

She walked over to me, managing to do it so sexily, even though she was wearing clumpy boots on her feet. I gulped and kept my eyes on the battery compartment of the lamp so she wouldn't see me blushing. Thankfully for me we were camping at night, hopefully my blushes would be spared under the cover of the darkness.

Iris helped me erect our tent; it was large and roomy with two separate sleeping compartments. Of course. I couldn't expect her to sleep next to me, that wouldn't be very polite of me. I kind of hoped she would though. Naturally.

We had brought a cosy blanket to sit outside on the grass, our camping light for finding stuff and gathering wood, and some refreshments to indulge in later.

I had brought my guitar along too, but wasn't sure whether to play, Iris may hate my voice or my playing? I will see how it goes.

We gathered up some large rocks and place them in a circle, ready to place our wood in and start the campfire. I love this part of camping the most, the ritual of building the fire; it's primeval for sure.

We giggle and laugh as we prepare the camp fire, she is so easy to talk to, I love being with her; I don't want this night to end.

I brought fire lighters with me to make this whole job easier for us, but the good weather helps immensely and soon we have a magnificent roaring fire which casts orange sparks like fireflies up into the night sky. There is something so romantic about firelight; the glow from the fire makes Iris look even more stunning to me. I can hardly tear my eyes from her as I drink in everything; her eyes, her hair, her slender figure, her full smiling laughing lips, the jangle of her many silver bangles which cover her delicate pale wrists. I want to stare into her sapphire blue eyes forever. I want to gently take her into my arms and kiss the soft skin of her cheek, continuing onto her perfect jaw line, trailing my warm lips down her neck ……………. Stop Isaac! I must concentrate on our conversation!

I take a couple of plastic glasses and a bottle of red wine from the rucksack I brought with me. I also grab a large bag of tortilla chips to nibble on.

I pour us each a drink and we toast our camping trip, smiling deeply at each other in the firelight. The red wine warms my throat and belly as I slowly sip it down. I feel very relaxed and at ease here with Iris, as we sit cross legged side by side in front of the camp fire. I still find it hard to stop myself staring at her when she thinks I am not looking, so much better to keep her talking then I can stare at her face unabashedly.

This gorgeous, perfect creature next to me seems to be enjoying herself, which pleases me no end. I want this night to be perfect.

She puts her small pale hand on my arm and pleads with me to play guitar for her. My skin burns where her touch lies, burns with feverish desire for this creature that has bewitched me in every way.

I pick up my guitar and start to play a tune, it's a song I wrote for Iris, but I was embarrassed to tell her that, for now I'll keep that to myself. I am not the greatest player or singer but tonight my guitar sounds perfectly melancholy and my voice sounds full of emotional tones.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

_("Iris" – copyright the goo goo dolls )_

Iris clapped her hands and smiled happily, "Oh Isaac, what a gorgeous song! I can't believe you have hidden this secret talent! You are really talented you know? Oh I loved it!" she exclaimed, her beautiful face glowing in the firelight. I basked in her praise, so pleased she loved my song. It was for her after all. Should I tell her? Could I tell her? I so wanted to but my lips would not form the words, so I kept silent for now.

I needed a few more glasses of wine before I explained everything to her, something to settle the dancing butterflies, which had made a home in my stomach. Being in love certainly wasn't easy! We sit comfortably with another glass of red wine, laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

We lay back on the blanket and gazed up at the clear night sky. I loved astrology and could point out all the constellations and remember their names. Iris was so close to me now, our heads were touching as we looked up at the stars. It was lovely. It was perfect. I didn't want to spoil it but I had to tell her the truth, I just had to. A shooting star whizzed through the black velvet of the night, falling and falling towards earth. "Wow!" Iris whispered. I felt her small hand slip into mine, and my heart danced and soared.

"We didn't get to see many sights like this in the rain forest Isaac." She said turning towards me. Her blue eyes were glowing in the light from the fire, her full red lips were smiling at me, and her face was happy and relaxed. Oh my! This is torture, I need to tell her how I feel, and I need to kiss those sweet lips now!

She gazes back up at the night sky, her hand still enclosed in mine. I admire her profile as she looks above, the way her long hair is waving out behind her like a curtain of black silk, every curve of her slender body as she lays next to me.

I am obsessed! Really and truly obsessed with this girl. Imprinting definitely makes sure of that!

I daren't speak as we lie beneath the twinkling stars; I am too scared to break the spell. She gently squeezes my hand, "Isaac your hands are so warm. You radiate heat. It's lovely. I don't need to put my jacket on at all!" she exclaims smiling.

I give her hand a gentle squeeze back, "Yeah, being a wolf has its advantages Iris!" I say with a wry smile.

"Are you always so warm? " she asks me curiously. "Yeah, my body temperature always runs a bit higher than the average human" I reply.

She lets go of my hand and rolls over to stare into my face, her chin resting on her hands. She looks into my eyes, the sapphire blue of her eyes mesmerising me. "Hmmm…..I wonder? " she muses, to herself more than me?

"Wonder what?" I whisper, my heart hammering away in my chest because she is so close, her lips are inches from mine, and her warm breath is on my face.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss you, Isaac Black" she whispered back, her pale cheeks looking slightly flushed in the firelight.

Oh. My. God. Did she really say that? More to the point why am I sitting here gaping at her like a prize jerk? She smiles so sexily and seductively at me, her lips pouting perfectly just waiting to be kissed.

My heart is screaming kiss her you fool, whilst my head is saying no you must explain everything first! This is pure torture, all I want to do is kiss her sweet lips, and have my hands in her hair, purely giving in to the love and desire I feel for her.

I am so used to keeping my emotions hidden that my head wins the fight and I sigh deeply, gently rubbing my thumb over Iris's full pouty lips. Her blue eyes gaze into mine curiously, she must think I am such an idiot!

"Iris, I also wonder what it would be like to kiss you" I quietly exclaimed. "I wonder all the time……" I whisper, gently tracing the contours of her lips with my thumb.

She moans softly and closes her blue eyes, her long eyelashes brushing against her pale skin like butterfly wings. My breath catches in my throat at her sheer fragile beauty and the perfection of the moment.

I realise she is waiting for my lips to meet hers, I want to so badly, this is the moment I've been dreaming of for months. My head is telling me not to get caught up in the passion of the moment but to think, to take a step back, to understand that she might not understand how deep my feelings for her are, how much of an impact imprinting would have on her life. I couldn't just give in to my desire for her without talking this through. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. If I kiss her now I know I will definitely be irreparably and irrevocably in love with her. More than I am now. A single touch of her lips will seal my heart to hers forever. I want this to happen, but I want her to know just what is involved. For me it isn't so simple as two teenagers desperate to kiss each other in the perfect romantic moment.

For all I know she might just be swept away by all this for a fleeting moment. I can't deal with that. I need to know it's more than that, I need her to love me and love me forever. It's a lot to ask a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. I don't know if I can do it. I should just kiss her and drown my senses in every detail of her, leave my conscious by the wayside for this night only. Deal with the crushing consequences tomorrow. She opens her blue eyes and stares deep into mine, she doesn't speak, she moves her hand up and gently smooths a lock of hair away, which has fallen over my eyes. I can't breath as her fingers lightly run through my hair, all the while our gazes are locked on to each other, not wanting to break the connection. The electricity between us was amazingly intense.

I felt like I had become a shooting star and I was falling into the blue depths of her eyes. I didn't want to speak, or move, afraid to break the spell. It didn't last for long though, as Iris started to incline her head towards me slowly, until our lips were even closer. I knew I had to stop this now! As much as it killed me to do so, this was the most special moment of my life so far.

I pulled my head back sharply, the strands of my hair falling from her fingers. Her blue eyes looked troubled, like a blue summer's sky before the storm hits. I didn't want to see any sadness in her eyes, so I sat up quickly my head in my hands in despair.

"Isaac, what is it? I thought you liked me?" Iris asked in a small voice. My heart wrenched at her words, I've made her sad, that's something I never wanted to do!

I pulled my hands away to look at her sad face, how I hated her to look sad! I caused that! I took her hand in mine, "Iris, I'm sorry I've upset you, but there are a few things I need to say to you. Important things. Will you listen please?" I asked beseechingly.

She still looked troubled but she nodded her head, her blue eyes close to spilling tears.

It was too difficult for me to gaze at her whilst I talked, I couldn't watch her reaction, I was just too scared. What a wuss!

I took a deep breath and gave her small hand a comforting squeeze, "Okay Iris I am just going to blurt all this out and deal with your reaction later. The song you loved, it's called "Iris", I wrote it for you because I am desperately and hopelessly in love with you!" I heard her small gasp but I still didn't turn around and look into her eyes, instead I continued on determinedly, " Since the day you came back to Forks, since I set eyes on you in the garden, I have been mesmerised by your beauty, your intelligence and your smile. I _need_ to be near you, I _want_ to be near you, I _have_ to be near you. " I took a deep breath, still unable to look at her, though I knew for sure she was staring at me. " I am sorry if this is all a bit intense for you, but I need to tell you before we get involved with each other. Iris, remember when I told you about imprinting last time we were here?" I asked. I could see her slowly nodding out of the corner of my eye. "Well it's happened to me. I've imprinted on you! As soon as I looked into your eyes that day in the garden it was like boom! I wanted to sweep you up in my arms and run away with you, I wanted to protect you and care for you always. It was so overwhelming, I found it hard to deal with at first. Then we started becoming friends and we started to get closer, it was wonderful! But I knew all along I'd have to tell you this. I don't want something casual Iris. I won't mess you around, I will tell you the truth at last." I took another deep breath still too scared to see her reaction. " I love you Iris Clearwater, I want to be with you, I will never hurt you. I will always be there for you I swear. If you don't feel the same then please do not let this get any more serious! If you want to be just friends it's fine, I will always look out for you and be here when you need me. Please don't feel you have to love me back because of what I've said tonight. I would hate for you to do that Iris! I just felt with every fibre of my being that you should know the absolute truth" I fell back onto the blanket exhausted by my emotional speech.

Finally I could let myself look into her beautiful face. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, but she was smiling. "Wow" she whispered, her hand squeezing mine. " Iris, never think I didn't want to kiss you. I wanted it more than anything. I just wanted you to know the facts, before anything happens between us." I said seriously gazing up into her eyes.

She gently traced her finger along my forehead, her touch making me quiver. "Isaac, all this has been hidden away in here" she stated, gently rubbing my forehead and temples. I nodded, unable to concentrate on words whilst she touched me so gently. "I'm so flattered that you would imprint on me. Since you told me about it I've been fascinated. It's amazing, truly amazing." She whispered softly, her fingers now in my hair smoothing it back from my forehead. I sighed in pleasure and if I'd been a cat I would've purred softly. "Oh Isaac, I don't want a casual fling with you either. I want something and someone special in my life. I want you." she exclaimed smiling down at me.

Oh. My. She. Wants. Me.

I sit up and taking her hand I pull her onto her feet so we are facing each other. Luckily she is tall for a girl and I don't have to bend too far to reach the soft smooth skin of her cheek. I gently kiss her there, as she sighs. I don't want to rush this, it has to be special, it has to mean everything to us both.

My lips are against her ear as we hold each other tight by the fire, "I love you Iris, beautiful Iris" I whisper softly.

She responds by holding me tighter, her hands running up and down my back, our bodies pressed together.

This is heaven. I cannot wait to kiss her lips, cannot wait to kiss her properly, the way a man and woman in love would kiss, deeply, with passion and hunger.

My heart sped up just thinking about kissing her. Her warm soft lips yielding to mine in shared desire. I could feel her heart beat against my chest and I knew this was going to be something better than special.

Suddenly Iris was no longer against me, my eyes snapped open just in time to see her sail through the air and land with a thump against a large tree stump.

She groaned and stayed on the ground, "Iris" I screamed running to her. Something dark and hooded leapt out of the darkness at me. Something terrifying with red eyes, sharp teeth and pale pale skin.

With a shriek of pure malice the thing landed on my chest, her fangs snapping at my throat viciously. I cringed away in shock and horror, what was this creature attacking me? She looked like a vampire but I could not smell her, why couldn't I smell her!

Her claws slashed at my face, ripping at the tender skin. I tasted blood in my mouth as the gashes bled freely. I prised the evil thing from me and hurled her away, but she disappeared into thin air. I looked around in shock and surprise. Where was she? I instinctively phased into the large brown wolf, just in time to see the creature hunkered over Iris, fangs poised, claws at the ready.

Iris looked fearfully into the creature's eyes, her usually pale face even whiter.

I saw a dark substance pooling around her, she was bleeding! She must have hit her head against the tree stump! The thing was dipping its long bony fingers in Iris's blood and slowly licking it off with her long pointed tongue. She was cackling to herself like an old witch, rocking back and forth with glee.

I slowly stalked the creature, ready to rip her head off any minute now.

She whipped her head around to see me gaining on her, I broke from my defensive crouch and sprung at her in attack, my jaws snapping, a low menacing growl coming from my jaws.

Then she was gone! Disappeared right in front of me. I could still here the cackling laugh but could not see her anywhere. I spun around, where was she? Her laugh came at me again from a different direction. I spun around confused, where was she. Iris was slumped over now, groaning in pain. It tore my heart in two to see her that way.

I screamed in my head to the pack, hoping they would hear, it had been so long since they'd had to fight vampires! " Dad, Mom, Mia, Sam, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul …..anyone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Something landed on my back, her fetid breath on my face. I tried to buck her off but to no avail. I growled and shook my body to and fro, frustration running through my veins.

Suddenly I felt a coldness drag through my belly, the vampire/witch had slashed my soft underside with her sharp claws. I slumped to the ground in shock, blood pouring from my wounds. Dimly I heard Iris scream my name loudly. I tried to get up, panicked that I couldn't reach her, but I had no energy left in my large shaggy body.

Another scream echoed around the meadow, a never ending piercing shriek as I dimly saw a black shape being tossed onto the camp fire.

I felt my Mom's warm hand on my large head, "Isaac, my son! Please stay with us!" she sobbed. I wanted to speak and tell her I wasn't going anywhere.

My body shook and shivered and phased back with shock and loss of blood.

My Dad was there now, wrapping the blanket around me, the blanket Iris and I had sat on only moments ago. I dimly saw other shapes around me but I couldn't make out faces. I could hear Iris screaming and screaming. I wanted to get up and make sure she was okay but I found I couldn't move.

I felt so tired, sleepier than I'd ever felt in my whole life. My eyes began to close and I felt myself drifting away. It wasn't unpleasant, I felt like I was floating on a large fluffy cloud. Iris was there, just out of reach, smiling at me. "I love you Iris" I mouthed before darkness enveloped me.

_The cloud and I disappeared into the blackest night, all the stars had gone out and it was so so cold._

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Blood

IRIS CLEARWATER:

My head was pounding and pounding so hard; it throbbed and ached but the large bandage on my head had finally stopped the flow of blood. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart. I felt like it had irreparably broken in two. My chest ached and my eyes were red and sore from crying too much.

Isaac, dear sweet Isaac, was lying on his bed with my Great Grandpa Carlisle Cullen frantically working on him. Trying to save his life. After the evil vampire in the meadow attacked Isaac and me our families plus the wolf pack had rushed to save us. Luckily they had made it in time, after listening to the cornered old vampire spit out the truth of who she was and why she was here, they had quickly dispatched her and tossed her body onto the camp fire to burn. Seth had run with Isaac in his arms and Grandpa Edward carried me as they could run like the wind. Jacob phoned Carlisle to make sure he was on the way; we couldn't deal with conventional hospitals in this situation. Luckily Carlisle and Esme were visiting their family in Alaska so they didn't have far to come. Everyone was here, the whole clan, made up of Cullen's, Clearwater's and Black's.

Leah was hugging Mia tight as they both cried with worry and pain over Isaac. Jacob was trying to comfort them both, but his dark eyes were full of sadness. My Mom and Dad were trying to make me sit down but I was pacing the floor outside the room where Isaac lay. My heart felt like it had been run over by a truck. Why did this have to happen to Isaac? The sweetest, kindest, loveliest guy I have ever known. Just when everything was going so well. He's imprinted on me! I am amazed and honored. I need him to be all right, I need to look into his beautiful dark eyes and tell him how much he means to me.

Leah is sobbing openly now; Jacob is trying to calm her but to no avail. " Not my boy! Not my Isaac!" she wails in pain. "Jake, please! Tell Carlisle to change him, save him like they saved Seth when he needed it!" she demanded of her husband. Jacobs's eyes widened with horror, "No!" he screamed at his wife. I saw Mia flinch at the tone of his voice, as she jumped up and ran into Reuben's arms, not caring who noticed. "Leah! NO! No offense to anyone here, but I do not want my boy changed into a blood...a vampire! Please no!" Jacob pleads with his distraught wife. My Mom walks over to Jacob and strokes his arm, "Come on Jake, calm down. Don't shout at Leah, she's really upset!" Jacob's shoulders slump in defeat, "Sorry Ness, I just can't do that to him! Seth was different, he had irreparable head injuries. He was in a coma! Isaac will heal he has to!"

His voice broke and he fell into my Mom's arms sobbing his heart out. Leah got up and made her way to her husband, my Mom nodded encouragingly as Leah's arms enveloped him. "Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to upset you darling. I'm just so worried about our boy!" Leah sobbed against his broad shoulder. "I know sweetheart, I'm sorry for shouting at you" Jacob sobbed into her hair.

I couldn't look any more; they were breaking my heart into even smaller pieces. Their pain and grief for Isaac was filling the room, enveloping us all in sadness. Bella and Edward, my grandparents, were sitting holding each other, their beautiful marble faces emotionless and drained. My Mom had ran to my Dad, he was trying to soothe her but she was crying quietly against his chest. Mia and Reuben had retreated to a quiet corner where Reuben was stroking Mia's long hair as she leant against him. There was no one to hug me and tell me it would be all right. The wolf pack had gone home, with the promise of news when we had some. We were all united in pain.

Carlisle appeared from Isaac's room, a serious look on his handsome face. Jacob and Leah looked fearfully at him, too scared to speak. "Isaac is young, he is healthy, and he has the shape-shifters ability to heal more quickly than humans can. He has suffered a lot of internal injuries and has lost a lot of blood. He is very weak and at this moment he is unconscious. He needs a lot of rest to let his body heal. If it doesn't heal quickly he could die! His organs have been damaged and torn. If he had a blood transfusion he would heal quicker. I checked his blood type, unfortunately it is rare. I would need to check everyone in this room who could possible donate blood to Isaac." Carlisle said seriously.

After all of us who could give blood were pin pricked on the thumb by Great Grandpa Carlisle, he began his quick analysis of our blood types. I noticed Bella turning away and burying her head in Edward's chest when Carlisle was pricking thumbs. Surely she wasn't scared to look at a little blood? I am sure the Cullen's have more self-control than that? Edward saw me staring at Bella dumbfounded, he smiled crookedly at me and beckoned for me to come over. " Iris, it's okay. Bella had a problem with blood typing when she was human, I'm afraid it made her queasy then. Funny how some of our quirky human traits follow us to this life" he whispered softly to me. I forced a smile as Bella peeked up at me her amber eyes solemn and serious. "Don't worry Grandma I won't tell anyone" I whispered back. She smiled up at me and gave a little wink.

Carlisle came back out to us, a tentative smile on his face. "I have a match! " he proclaimed. "It's the twins, Iris and Reuben. They have the same rare blood type as Isaac." he continued as Reuben and I gazed at each other. "But", he continued, "Reuben I believe you have had a slight dose of the cold so I don't recommend you donate. Iris, will you give your blood to Isaac?" he asked me. All eyes were on me as I stared into Carlisle's face, his amber eyes kind and serious.

"Yes, of course I will!" I exclaimed immediately. My blood would help Isaac, his body would heal and he could return to us safe and sound, what was there to think about? We could be together properly. I would belong to him, his imprinted one. I couldn't wait to get started, take my blood now! "Please Carlisle, let's do it now!" I begged, discarding the blanket which was wrapped around me. "Not so quick love, you need to rest for a couple of hours. You lost some blood yourself, it will only weaken you to give blood right away!" Carlisle exclaimed putting his arms around me to stop me running to Isaac's bedside. "NO!" I shouted, as my Mom came running to hug me to her. "Iris, darling please listen to Carlisle. He knows best!" she said soothingly stroking my hair, her chocolate brown eyes gazing deep into mine. "Mom, I have to save Isaac. If we wait he will get weaker. His wolf healing powers won't be strong. He needs me!" I exclaimed feeling hysteria rise in my voice. My Mom tried to soothe me but to no avail, "Please Carlisle! I want to do this, I need to do this. I don't mind being weak for a while, you will look after me. I'll be fine!" I begged.

"Nessie? Seth? Would you be willing to let her do this?" Carlisle questioned my parents. They both looked at me with worry, but both were smiling too which was a good sign. "Grandpa, Iris is her Mother's daughter. I have never been able to convince her not to do something she is one hundred percent sure of. And I won't start now. If Iris wishes to do this then she must." my Mom stated squeezing my hand. I smiled widely at her, so grateful she understands me so well. Dad doesn't look so convinced but then he will do anything Mom wants so I guess I'm in the clear.

Carlisle smiles at me and nods, "Ready when you are love." he says kindly.

I hug my Mom and Dad, and give Reuben and Mia a hopeful wink. Edward and Bella smile at me as each of them kiss my cheek. I approach Jacob and Leah, their faces so sad and full of worry. I dearly hug them both to me and whisper very quietly, _"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Black. Isaac can't die, we're meant to be together. He will come back to us, I promise! I am the girl he has imprinted on, nothing will separate us now. You'll see; love will win this fight!"_

Leah's eyes widened in surprise, Jacob actually smiled, a proper true smile. They both squeezed one of my hands and I turned around and walked towards Isaac's room. _To my destiny, to my fate, to my life from this moment onwards._

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Awake

LEAH CLEARWATER:

Since the miracle happened and my son Isaac was conceived, I've worried and worried that some disease; some illness would befall him and take him away from me. I've worried and worried that he would be born with something wrong with him; that me being a shape-shifter would affect his mind, body and soul. When he was growing up I worried about car accidents, broken limbs, infections, flu, objects falling out of the sky, drowning, suffocating and many other horrors.

When Mia came along I had different worries; she was female; she was a shape-shifter too, but thankfully she turned out just fine.

Isaac was my first-born, he was my boy, and he was the miracle baby I thought I would never have. I loved him fiercely and proudly. He was such a lovely young man, so full of life and promise.

Now he lay in bed hooked up to weird looking machines; something monitoring his good kind heart, another monitoring his intelligent inquisitive brain. When I gazed at him I saw a five-year-old boy through my curtain of tears. He looked so vulnerable, fragile and so very young.

Carlisle tells me he is on the mend now, but it's taking time because he has so much healing to do. Thankfully Iris's blood donation has helped immensely and I can see a small but visible improvement in my son.

He still hasn't really spoken to anyone yet, but Carlisle assures me he will; as soon as he is taken off the sedatives, which are helping him sleep therefore aiding in the overall healing process.

I know he _is_ getting better, but still I can't help but cry. I just hate to see my son lying here unwell, it's the worst thing imaginable for me. Jake seems to be coping better than me, but then he has always been the optimistic sunny one of us.

I gently hold Isaac's hand and sing softly to him; songs he loved when he was little, songs that used to make him smile and giggle.

He was always such a lovely little boy, so kind-hearted and gentle. Jake sometimes thought he was too quiet and introspective; but I loved that about him. He really thought hard about his actions and consequences; I just knew he would grow up to be the amazing young man he is today.

Now I have found out he has imprinted too. Not just on anyone either, but on Seth and Nessie's daughter Iris.

I was so happy to learn that snippet of news, but angry that Jacob and Nessie hadn't thought to share it with me!

Of course it's a big deal when a shape-shifter imprints; it's one of the hardest things to deal with for the males of the species, but also one of the most amazing wonderful things in the universe.

I wished Isaac had confided in me; but he did tell his father I suppose, one of us knowing is better than none at all.

Nessie guessed, the night of the fire, Jacob confirmed it to her a few weeks later when Isaac finally confessed.

Nessie was extremely happy about my son imprinting on her daughter, but then she was always so romantic and the believer of fairy tales.

I think she was worried Zac Swan was getting his claws into Iris, a mother's worst nightmare! I would hate for Mia to be with that kind of guy! Talking of Mia, Reuben and her look awfully close; but I haven't had time to scrutinise them properly yet due to Isaac claiming all my attention.

I was happy Iris seemed more than all right about Isaac imprinting on her. I am sad for my son that the night he decided to tell Iris the truth was the night Renata decided to attack them.

I prayed for him to make a quick recovery so he and Iris could discuss it at greater length. I couldn't think of a better match for Isaac, it's way more difficult explaining this life to an ordinary human!

I was starting to worry Isaac would never find a girlfriend or imprint, he was so quiet and shy around girls.

Iris was his opposite, but I saw that as a good thing, she was lively, carefree and fun. Well most of the time, these last couple of days she was sad and morose, just waiting for Isaac to return to health.

I could see she truly did care for him. Giving her blood to him even though it severely weakened her for a day was such a good thing to do. She had been by his side day and night, only grabbing a couple of hours sleep at a time. I had sent her away for a nap half and hour ago, even though she was reluctant to leave Isaac's side.

I would be happy to have Iris as a daughter-in–law. All I wanted was for my children to be happy, healthy and loved.

I was broken out of my reverie by Isaac's fingers twitching in my hand. I gasped and looked up into his face. His eyelids were opening, his dark eyes looking confused and dazed. "Isaac? It's Mom sweetheart! Are you okay darling?" I asked excitement in my voice.

He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out properly. I quickly got an ice cube from the small fridge and rubbed it over his dry lips.

He licked the cold water gratefully and half smiled at me. "Hey Mom" he quietly said. Oh what a wonderful sound! My son was back! "Carlisle!" I shouted. "Carlisle! Isaac is awake!"

_My heart leapt for joy as my son's dark eyes bore into mine and he squeezed my hand tightly, "Oh Mom it's good to see you" he says. I can't stop the tears from falling again, but this time they are happy tears. _

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Healed

ISAAC BLACK:

Summer is almost gone, the green leaves are starting to turn brown and orange as Fall approaches.

It has taken me two weeks to return to normal, two long weeks of recovering in bed fussed over by Carlisle Cullen and my family. It was wonderful that they cared for me so much but I was just dying to get out of that bed so Iris and I could be alone together. We tried to talk about what had happened in the meadow, but we didn't get much chance to discuss it as there was always someone close by. Longing gazes, snatched moments, holding hands furtively, quick pecks on the cheek, always waiting and waiting for the time when we could be alone.

Today though, we were gloriously alone for the first time since that fateful night.

I had brought Iris down to First Beach in La Push, where my grandparents Sue and Charlie lived. Funny thing was they were also Iris's grandparents too! We did have a complicated family, but luckily for us we weren't blood related.

Sue is my Mom's Mom, and Charlie is Iris's Mom's Grandpa on her Mother's side.

So I guess they are Iris's great grandparents. Oh whatever! Who cares? Iris and I aren't related so I'm allowed to have these strong feelings for her. That is what I am trying to explain to you! Not very well I might add.

The sea was calm today and the sky was blue, with a few scattered fluffy clouds dotted about. We walk along the beach holding hands, until we come to a large rock which is just perfect for sitting on.

"My Mom and Dad got married here Iris. I attended the wedding but I was too young to remember!" I exclaimed turning to gaze into her sapphire blue eyes.

She smiles at me warmly, as she squeezes my hand.

We gaze out to sea, both of us waiting for the right moment to talk about what has happened. I take a deep breath and turn to face her, "Iris, I've wanted to talk to you about the night in the meadow for so long. It's been torture! I want you to know that everything I told you and everything I said was the absolute truth. Nothing has changed. Well, that's not entirely true. I believe I actually love you more than I ever thought possible. Your blood now runs in my veins, your blood healed me, your blood most probably saved my life!" I state my voice heavily laden with emotion.

A single tear escapes from her eye as she gazes at me intently. I gently brush it away with my fingertip, all the while gazing into her deep blue eyes, mesmerized by her as always.

"Isaac, the thought of losing you that day was too much for me to bear. The night in the meadow I so wanted you to kiss me, but I understand why you held back. Imprinting is a big deal for you, when you told me all about it I was amazed and I thought it sounded really really cool. Then you said you'd imprinted on me! Like, wow! I understood everything then." she said quietly squeezing my hand.

I sighed gently with happiness, "So you really don't mind me imprinting on you Iris? I know it's a lot to take in, so we don't have to rush into anything. You know how I feel about you now. I'm glad I've told you. But if you want to wait, stay friends I completely understand. "

I tore my gaze away from hers and looked out onto the gentle rolling waves breaking against the shore. I had to be patient with her, this was new to her, she needed to comprehend it all before deciding it was right. I could understand that. At least she knew how I felt now, a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

Her warm hand left mine and suddenly she was facing me, her sapphire eyes glinting fiercely with determination and something else? Desire?

Her small hands reached up to cup my cheeks and lower my face closer to hers.

I gasped with surprise and delight as her warm soft lips met mine, in a spine tingling gentle kiss which seemed to go on forever. Ours arms automatically found each other and pulled our bodies closer, our mouths moved together in perfect synchronisation as if we'd kissed like this for centuries. It was surreal and strange, but oh so _right_.

I sighed as Iris's kisses became more bold and I felt the tip of her tongue touch mine, electricity flowing between us, a spark igniting. I could not contain my passion for her any longer as I lifted her up and held her there, her legs wrapped around my waist, our mouths hungrily devouring each other.

Her hands are pulling on my shaggy hair with passionate abandonment, our sighs and moans captured against our mouths as we are swept away by our pent up emotions.

Finally our kisses become slower and more sensual, my tongue traces the fullness of her lips as she sighs sweetly, my hands stroke her hair and I gently place her back on the rock. I pull away slowly gazing down at her flushed cheeks, her beautiful eyes, the sexy smile playing on her full lips.

"Friends is not what i had in mind Isaac Black!" she laughs huskily.

Oh. My. She is amazing!

"Are you sure?" I ask, even though I know this may be the stupidest question ever asked after that mind blowing, earth shattering kiss we've just shared.

She stands up on the rock so our eyes meet, "What do you think Isaac?" she whispers as her lips inch closer to mine. "Oh I think we've just gone beyond friendship Iris" I whisper back, my lips almost grazing hers.

"Uh uh. Now ........ kiss....... me ....... again" she whispers sexily.

I can't resist as our lips meet with more intensity than before, our bodies pressing close to each other, our hands roaming and exploring each other passionately.

I have to force myself to stop as I fear we will get carried away on a tidal wave of passion and emotion.

I gaze into her eyes as I try not to let our lips touch again, but it feels like we are controlled by a magnetic force and it takes all my strength to resist. "Iris, beautiful Iris, I fear I will lose control if we don't stop! I want you with all my body and soul, but I want to be a gentleman and not take advantage of you!" I exclaim, running my fingertip gently over her full pouting bottom lip.

She gazes into my eyes mischievously, "What if it is I who is taking advantage of you Isaac?" she asks cheekily.

I laugh and hold her tight to me, my voice a whisper against her hair, "Iris, our first time is going to be special, I didn't plan on it happening today!" She laughs sweetly at my remark, "Oh Isaac!"

I pull away from our embrace to ask her a serious question, something I've been dreading to ask.

"Iris, I need to ask you something. It doesn't affect how I feel about you, but please answer me honestly? Have you? I mean have you ever done _it_ before? " I stammered blushing furiously.

Her cheeks flushed to match mine as she gazed deep into my eyes, "No Isaac I haven't. I wanted to wait for someone I loved, someone very special. You." she whispered.

My heart soared and flew, that was exactly what I wanted to hear. I was so scared she'd given herself to Zac Swan, but no she was exactly like me, waiting patiently for the right one. The special one.

I gave a silent prayer of thanks to the Quilette gods for bringing this wonderful girl into my life. Finally I felt complete.

"I love you Iris" I said happily, as I drowned in the blue depths of her eyes.

"I love you Isaac" she whispered, her fingers playing with my hair gently.

This moment between us was perfect, I could feel a change in the atmosphere, a gentle shifting of the earth into it's rightful place. Everything was as it should be. I couldn't think of any reason not to continue on this path which was unfolding so perfectly in front of me.

So I took a deep breath and prepared to blurt out my innermost feelings and desires, it's now or never I reasoned with both my head and heart.

My dark eyes bore down into hers with such intensity as I began to speak, "Iris, since the moment I saw you again, I loved you truly, madly, deeply. I imprinted on you. To me that means everything. I want you to be mine always. I need you, I want you and I adore you beyond reason. If there is a small chance you might feel the same then please listen to what I am about to say" I paused to catch my breath. Her gaze didn't waver from mine as she nodded her head. I continued before I lost my nerve completely.

" I will always be here for you, I will always love and protect you, I will never hurt you or cause you pain. I prayed for someone special Iris, someone just like you and here you are standing in front of me. This could never be just a casual thing to me Iris, I cannot stand to be untrue to my own heart. If you love me back then please say you will be mine? I truly mean _mine_ as in ............Iris will you be my wife?" I gulped nervously.

I expected her to tell me it was way too soon, that she needed time, that she didn't want to rush in. I wouldn't mind if she did tell me all of that and more, I realised it was a lot for her to process all at once. I just needed to tell her how I felt, get everything out in the open. For me it was black and white, there was no other direction my life could _possibly_ take from now on.

What I didn't expect was to be knocked off my feet by a laughing, crying Iris, screaming at the top of her voice "YES! YES! YES! " loudly in my ear as we rolled on the sand. That was another reason I loved her, she always managed to surprise me.

We lay on the sand together our hands entwined, our gazes locked on each other.

"Isaac, I've dreamed of this day and it was perfect, so romantic. Of course I want to marry you. You are an amazing, gorgeous, caring and kind man, inside and out. Your soul is beautiful. I always want to be with you too. Never have I wanted anything more. I swear to you. I hope everyone else sees it the way we do my love! What is the point in wasting time when we both know what we want from life? Each other." she stated lovingly with a heartbreaking smile.

My heart felt like it might break out of my chest, and soar to heaven with pure bliss. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this outcome all those months ago. Now here she was, in my arms, agreeing to be my wife.

_I couldn't have done this without my wonderful Father, urging me on, giving me faith that miracles happen and dreams really do come true. _

_It was the ultimate beautiful perfect moment, it was MY happy ending._

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

MIA BLACK:

The Circle

Reuben and I lay on the shaggy rug on the wooden floor of his studio, a faux fur blanket covering our entwined bodies.

We gazed into each other's eyes, neither one of us wanting to speak and break the mood. I sighed deeply and lifted my hand to his wavy black hair, letting my fingers curl around an escaping lock, which had fallen over one of his beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

His gaze on me was intent and oh so intense, I felt myself flush hotly with the memory of what had happened between us today. Luckily my skin is deep brown so my blushing was unnoticeable I hoped! My skin next to Reuben's was a beautiful contrast. His was pale and white, almost like vampire skin. Mine's was tanned with the sun and naturally dark due to my heritage. I thought we were beautiful, like yin and yang, perfect opposites of a never-ending circle.

I let my fingers lazily drift up and down his sculpted chest as we lay in comfortable silence.

Reuben was the first to speak; "Mia, that was simply amazing, I'm sorry I've been quiet. I was literally speechless!" he smiled, kissing my nose playfully.

I giggled happily and tugged on his hair; "Oh Reuben, I am sorry I couldn't control my emotions and my hormones! I wanted us to wait; I wanted us to plan our first time. I wanted everything to be just so!" I exclaimed. So many ideas had been floating around my brain for the past few weeks about how, where and when we would give ourselves to each other completely. Our passion had been building steadily and we were both ready to explode with desire. But then today out of the blue, it had happened. No planning, no perfect mood setting, no dressing up seductively and having my hair and make up perfect!

Today I was dressed down in jeans, an old t-shirt and a battered pair of converse trainers. My hair had been piled up messily on top of my head and my face devoid of all make up.

We had messed around sorting out some new photos, when one thing had led to another and we'd ended up kissing passionately. Today, a spark was lit between us; which started the fire of passion that burned so fiercely in us both.

I didn't want to stop the tide of emotions this time; instead I let the tide sweep us to wherever it wanted to. Powerless to stop the feelings inside when Reuben kissed me, when his kisses became more frantic and passionate, when my passion met his and overtook it. I was the one who instigated what happened next, I was the one who became a slave to my desires, I was the one who ripped Reuben's shirt off violently and proceeded to take advantage of him in the most unladylike way!

He didn't protest, but succumbed to my demands and the rest is history. Now we lay together on the floor where we fell, happy and content and more in love than I thought possible.

I decided I liked the spontaneity of our situation, who wanted staged planned lovemaking? Not me, give me this heart stopping, gut wrenching, mind-blowing spontaneous combustion of passion and excitement any day!

Luckily the one thing I had planned well in advance was birth control. I was only seventeen and I did not want to have children yet. Not for a long time! It was another thing Reuben and I completely agreed on, no one ( sane at least! ) should have a family until they are at least thirty years old!

There were too many things I wanted to do first! I know my Mom had been happy to have children quite young, but she'd told me she didn't think she would be able to have _any. _Problems with being a shape-shifter had caused her to have an early menopause, but when her and Dad mated in wolf form she became pregnant both times! I loved that story of how my brother and I were conceived.

I didn't seem to have any problems so far, but then really we didn't know if I could or would get pregnant? I was a shape-shifter too after all. Lucky Reuben wasn't! Female shape-shifter's obviously are not meant to pass on the gene, that's why the males imprint, to ensure the gene is passed on from generation to generation. Usually via imprinting on a human female. As Mom and I were the only known living female shape-shifter's in the world then there wasn't much information on us!

Maybe I wouldn't be able to conceive, but I hadn't gone through the menopause like Mom yet. I was happy for fate to decide if I was to be a mother or not, when the time came.

Reuben broke me out of my reverie with a soft gentle kiss on the lips, his hands slowly twisting in my long hair, drawing me even closer to him inch by inch.

His full lips were so divine against my warm mouth, the heat between us built up quickly and I felt feverish with desire once again as he kissed me sensuously and passionately.

He moaned and pulled away from me, his blue eyes gazing deep into mine. "Mia, I need to talk to you and you are completely distracting me!"

he smiled.

I smiled back and tried to pull him close again, but he resisted and started to pull his jeans on. "Hey we aren't finished yet are we?" I pout.

Reuben throws back his head and laughs loudly at my indignant face.

"Darling, we need to come back to the real world for a moment, I have a few surprises for you!" he announces with a wide grin. I clap my hands with delight, I just love surprises!

He pulls me to my feet and wraps the furry blanket around my body. Not that I need it, my body temperature runs at wolf setting! I think his kind gesture is more to save my modesty than anything else.

He gently takes my hand and leads me over to the filing cabinets where he keeps all the model's portfolio's.

He pulls out a crisp new folder and hands it to me. "Have a look at these, love"

I take the folder from him and perch on the desk as daintily as possible considering I am wrapped in fur! I gasp as I peruse the contents.

Photos of me in various poses, in various outfits, looking really really good, even if I do say so myself.

"Reuben, what are these? I thought we were just messing around that day?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Well Mia, I loved them so much I showed them to the Editor of one of the magazine's I shoot for AND she LOVED them. She LOVES you sweetheart!" he exclaimed excitedly.

I gaped at him, not quite taking it all in. " She loves _me?"_ I whispered my eyes widening in disbelief. "But I'm not a model! Look at me! My legs are far too short! I'm not skinny! She loves _me?_" I repeated.

Reuben nodded smiling happily, "Of course darling, why wouldn't she? You are gorgeous! Look at your clear glowing skin, your deep dark eyes, and your beautiful shiny long hair. Your figure is amazing, curves in the right places. Your legs look far from short in that mini dress and high heels my love! You look stunning!"

Me? Stunning? I suppose Reuben has brought out the best in me in these pictures, but that's just because he is such a great photographer. Nothing to do with me surely?

"Mia, she wants to use these pictures in the next edition of Seattle Style! Are you happy? I know you are an artist, but you could also be a model! Wouldn't that be exciting Mia? I could photograph you! We can go to exotic locations and be together!" he exclaimed excitement evident in his voice and his blue eyes.

I was soon infected with his excitement and I grinned widely. " I would _love _to be a model. More specifically I would love to be YOUR model!" I squealed excitedly.

We hugged and laughed, this was a great surprise!

"I have another surprise Mia. Go to the farthest away closet and see what is in there my darling" he smiled.

I pulled the blanket up to above my knees and quickly scurried over flinging open the cupboard with glee.

There hanging up was the most beautiful long deep red velvet coat, with a matching velvet top hat decorated with a large black bow. "Your next modelling assignment madam!" Reuben announced with a flourish!

I smiled happily as I touched the soft fabric. It was so luxurious.

"I'm wearing this with nothing underneath?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Reuben smiled at me and winked cheekily, "Well not quite! You are wearing a sexy Basque, black stockings and very high heels. You are going to be stunning my darling. " he said proudly.

I smiled, this was another great surprise! "Now please try that hat on for me Mia. I've been dying to see you in it!"

I grabbed the hat from the closet and placed it onto my head, but something wasn't right. Something was inside the hat!

A small black box. With a gold diamond ring inside. Oh. My.

I gulped, rendered speechless as I gazed at the beautiful object.

Reuben was suddenly at my feet on one knee.

" My darling Mia, there is and will only ever be one girl for me. Please be mine forever, I love you so much. Will you marry me Miss Mia Black?" he asked softly as he lifted my hand to his lips.

I could just die from happiness, what a perfect ultimate surprise!

I was not expecting this, not in a million years! I knew there was no other guy for me but Reuben Clearwater. So I smiled and with pure happiness and glee in my voice I replied, " I DO!"

Reuben carefully took the ring and gently placed it on my finger. It was the perfect fit.

I held up my finger to the light and watched the sunlight playing on the solitaire diamond nestling prettily in the gold ring. My engagement ring!

Wow! I'm engaged!

"Mia, it looks perfect against your skin. I wanted something classy and of understated beauty, just like you. It's perfect darling and so are you! I love you! Please don't think I am rushing you. We can have a long engagement. I just wanted to show you how committed I am and how much you mean to me. You are the best thing that's happened to me!" Reuben gushed, his eyes filling up briefly with tears. I clasped him to me, stroking his hair. " Oh Reuben, I'm so happy. I love you so much. We're engaged, how fantastic! I wonder how my parents will react?" I asked nervously. I was sure Mom would freak, I'm only seventeen after all! Plus we'd never actually came out and admitted our true feelings for each other. Oh I think everyone has guessed we're an item but I don't doubt for one minute they know how serious we are about each other!

"Everyone will be happy for us I'm sure Mia" Reuben consoled me.

He smoothed my hair from my face, cupping my cheeks in his hands and gently kissed my lips.

I pulled him closer to me, his kisses igniting that all too familiar fire in me once again. I let the blanket drop from my body as I melded myself to his bare chest, the touch of his skin inflaming my desire even more.

_The outside world is forgotten once again as we give into the love and desire we feel for each other. I am engaged to my perfect man, what more could I possibly want? I would give up everything just to be with him. He is my Yin, I am his Yang,together forever in a perfect never-ending circle of love. _

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Being Human

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

I cannot believe it; both my children are engaged to be married! They say twins have an uncanny knack for knowing just what the other is thinking and feeling. I truly believe that may just be the truth.

Last week my son and daughter both announced to the whole family their happy news.

Reuben had phoned his sister to tell her the good news first; strangely at that moment she was picking out a beautiful ruby and diamond engagement ring in an exclusive jewellers in Port Angeles with her beloved Isaac.

I smiled to myself as I imagined the twins surprised conversation; Iris would be screaming down the phone at Reuben in her excitable way whilst my son would be rolling his eyes and laughing at her on the other end.

I was so happy they had both found love; it was all I wanted for them to have a happy contented life with someone like I had. Seth was my world, even after all these years. My love for him would never wither or die. A solitary tear escaped from my eye as I thought about the future and how my beloved twins would have to lose their dear other halves at some point. Being human; it sucked.

Iris and Isaac were the perfect match even without the imprinting. He was tall and strong like my Seth, without the vampire half of course. Isaac was good and kind; he would love Iris completely until the end of his days, he would fight tigers and bears for her, he would protect her from evil and make her smile inside and out. They would produce gorgeous babies of that I'm sure. Just by looking at their glowing faces and their sparkling eyes I could tell they were very much in love; underneath that I could sense the passion and desire they felt for each other. When Iris looked at Isaac I was reminded of the way Seth looked at me when we first fell in love. I sighed remembering all the glorious feelings which had coursed through my young body when Seth's lips had met mine. Of course my body was still young, but my mind and soul had aged. Now our love was stronger, better, sharing a deep passion together that went beyond the flush of first love. Seth was my first and only lover; I was glad we waited until our honeymoon to give ourselves to each other completely. Iris had confided in me that she planned to do exactly the same. It reminded me so much of the talks my Mom and I had shared. Iris seemed less embarrassed than I used to be though and she didn't seem to mind talking freely to me about anything.

I could tell by the way she spoke of Isaac that they couldn't wait to be married so they could be together day and night, share their lives and their bed. They planned to have babies as soon as possible.

This worried me slightly because my Iris is an intelligent girl; her book has finally been published much to Seth and I's joy. It is currently doing quite well in the independent book charts.

I didn't want her to waste her talent and become a baby maker just to please the Quilette males. But she assured me it would be fine; she planned to keep on writing, she had so many ideas in her head just waiting to find their way to paper.

I just hoped she still followed her dreams of becoming an established writer and didn't let Isaac, babies and marriage take her over completely. Isaac still planned to open his restaurant, so I guess they both would be busy with the family business.

Any ways, theirs was to be a short engagement; a New Year wedding was to take place on Isle Esme. My Mom and Dad had offered the happy couple last night much to Jacob and Leah's joy.

Isle Esme was where Seth and I were supposed to get married before Nahuel wrecked our wedding plans. It would be a perfect place for the beautiful couple to exchange their vows. They had planned on a very simple ceremony. I was going to compose a song for them and perform it after the wedding vows had taken place.

Then we would leave them on the island to enjoy their honeymoon together.

I sighed; how romantic it would be for them. January was a gorgeous month on Isle Esme, the heat was bearable and there was always a lovely warm breeze, flowers and greenery were abundant,tropical birds sang in the trees. It was Spring there at that time of year and it truly was special. Seth and I had made many trips there in the past when we could. Mom and Dad would always have a soft spot for the island too, not only was it their honeymoon but it was where I was conceived when my Mom was a human girl! Even Jake and Leah had happy memories of the place.

I was looking forward to the wedding; I was so proud of my beautiful daughter. So happy she had Isaac, it was amazing really; they hadn't seen each other since they were infants and then boom! Isaac imprints, they fall in love and now they are to be married.

Perfect.

As for my son and Mia; there was another example of a great couple. So different to my daughter and Isaac though. Mia was independent and headstrong, she was artistic and flamboyant. She was so beautiful and stunning but she was one of those people who brushed off compliments. She was insecure at times then the opposite at other times when she became too cocky and sure of herself.

She was a perfect match for my Reuben; he was quiet and introspective. Mia brought out the more playful and loving side of his personality which he mostly kept hidden away. To see them together was a joy; they complimented each other so well. They looked like they'd been together for years and years, such was the ease of their relationship. I marvelled at the way my son gazed at Mia Black; she was a magnet to his eyes and he couldn't keep from staring at her all the time. I could see he was enraptured of her, completely in love with her.

My only worry was that she seemed more casual about it all, but I'm sure that was just her way. They had decided on a long engagement; they were both passionate about their careers. Mia was now starting to do modelling work as well as finish her art course at college. Reuben's business had taken off so well, I was extremely proud of him.

They planned to travel and work together and basically enjoy spending as much time together as possible before they settled down.

Jacob and I both agreed that it was just so amazing that our children had met up again after all these years and had all found their true love. Forks really was a special place!

Jacob was so happy for both his kids; I know he was concerned Mia was only seventeen but he could see my son was a good influence on her so he put his worries to the back of his mind.

Mia had actually come to me for a special chat; I was honoured that she found me easy to talk to but I also felt bad that she didn't feel she could speak to her Mom.

Leah was really over protective of her daughter though; but I understood her reasons.

Mia confessed to me that she was overwhelmed by the emotions and feelings she had for Reuben. She told me they had given into their desires many times since the day of their engagement. She reassured me they were always careful, and joked that if she waited until they got married she'd be an old spinster!

I didn't condemn them for giving into their sexual feelings; I knew how hard it had been for me and Seth to resist. But still I was glad we had, and I was doubly glad Iris was going to wait until marriage too.

I guess I felt differently about Mia and Reuben because Mia wasn't my daughter, and I was glad my son had found such great passion and joy in this girl.

Out of my twins, my son was definitely the sensible one, so I didn't worry.

Now it was time to plan the wedding; of course I've enlisted Aunt Alice's help! A wedding just simply wouldn't be a wedding without Alice.

I did warn her it was to be a simple affair as requested by the couple, I hope it didn't fall on deaf ears! At least I can count on my Mom to back me up on this one; she knows how carried away dear Alice can get when organising these occasions!

I felt Seth's cold lips on my cheek; breaking me out of my reverie. "Nessie my love, you have been staring out at the garden for an hour now!" he remarked.

I turned to gaze into the beautiful marble face of my husband, "Sorry darling, I've been dreaming about the wedding and oh just everything that's happened!" I exclaimed with a happy smile. Seth pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me as he inhaled the scent of my hair. "Oh Nessie I do love you so my beautiful wife" he murmured softly against my cheek making me shiver in delight as always.

I turned my head so our lips could meet; Seth's cool soft mouth never failing to intoxicate me. I sighed and held him tighter as we kissed and kissed like we were young lovers again. " All this romance has gone to my head, my love" I whispered gently against Seth's lips.

He raised his eyebrows at me and took me by the hand leading me upstairs to our room. "Everyone is out darling Nessie, let me show you how much I love you. Again and again and again"

How could I resist? I love this creature with all of my mind, body and soul. He is mine and I am his for all eternity. My heart soars when he takes me in his arms and pulls my long hair free as we frantically undress, our cool skin gliding against each other, my racing heartbeat against his chest, his touch, his lips, his body.

_At this moment I am happy and free; overjoyed my children are experiencing all the pleasure and joy I have had in my life since this wonderful husband of mine walked into it. Bliss is ours and it will be theirs; my darling twins Iris and Reuben will finally know what it is to love and be loved completely._

CHAPTER THIRTY

Love lost

ZAC SWAN:

It will soon be Christmas I muse to myself as the biting October wind chills me to the bone through my old leather jacket. Some of the down town shops have Christmas lights and decorations adorning their store fronts already. I stride passed them; not really shopping for anything in particular, just taking a walk before my lunch date.

Cassandra; long legs, long dark hair, slender, with an angelic face. But I knew she wasn't angelic, not in the slightest. Most probably why I am hooking up with her today. She's been following the band around for a few weeks now, just dying to get closer to me, I saw all the signs she was giving me; it wasn't very hard to read the signals.

She was quite stunning to look at; I guess if I admit it one hundred percent she is Iris's double, but with less than half of Iris's intelligence, personality and beauty.

In fact Cass is boring, really boring. But that's just my type; keep them around long enough to get what I want, then dump them fast. It was good for my image to have a beautiful girl on my arm; the fans loved it, they loved to think of me as a proper rock and roll star. I loved the attention, I'm shallow I admit it.

As if by magic, a vision of loveliness appears in front of me, striding down the street; her long black hair flowing in the chilly breeze, her perfect slender legs encased in the tightest jeans, her face heart wrenchingly beautiful: _Iris_

Mia Black is on one side and Ruby Cross is on the other; Iris truly is a rose between two thorns. Her pale skin is luminescent in the dull October sunshine, she sparkles and glitters as if she were a vampire, with eyes so blue they pierce your soul.

My heart stutters as they approach, the last time I saw Iris it was a bit awkward. She told me she was seeing Isaac Black, that they were an item now.

After what happened to them in the meadow I can see how a thing like that could bring you closer. I don't usually admit this stuff even to myself, but I was jealous and hurt. After the night at my flat when she'd kissed me, I'd decided I could see myself being her boyfriend; that I didn't have to have a string of vacant women in my life; that one would do just nicely thank you very much!

No one has ever affected me like Iris; after the fire I felt so protective towards her, I wanted to be with her and make sure she was alright. We got closer, but I held back for fear of getting involved. What an idiot! She could have been mine now; my girlfriend, NOT Isaac Black's. The shape-shifting freak had wormed his way into her heart, now there was no room for me there.

Plus Bella informs me Isaac imprinted on Iris; that's just not fair, what chance do I have now? Big Fat Zilch!

I contemplate trying to hide, but the three girls have spotted me and are fast approaching. To run now would just make me look like a total loser!

"Hi Zac", Mia calls out. Too late to make a hasty retreat now. "Hey Mia, Ruby. Hello Iris, how are you?" I enquire, my eyes only on her.

"Fine, thanks Zac", she says smiling that gorgeous smile of hers.

Mia narrows her eyes at me, "We can't stand here chatting Zac, we're looking for a wedding dress for Iris. New Year isn't far away you know!" she exclaimed.

I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach, I couldn't breathe properly and only managed to stutter out a strangled , "Wedding?"

Iris smiled, "Did no one tell you Zac? Isaac and I are getting married in the New Year on Isle Esme!"

"Well congratulations Iris. No one tells me anything! But I haven't been home for awhile" I say frantically trying to act normal.

"Come on girls, chop chop! Wedding dresses await, as does Alice!" Ruby reminded them.

Mia grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her away, both giggling and laughing. Iris went to follow them, but for some reason I found my hand on her arm, my voice pleading with her, " Iris, are you happy? Is this wedding what you really want? I mean really really want?"

Her blue eyes gazed into mine sincerely, "Yes Zac, it's all I want. I love Isaac Black to death. He makes me very happy, he's special. So yes, it's what I really,really want."

I sighed and cursed the sadness in my heart which threatened to engulf me.

I forced a smile and gave her a hug, " I'm happy for you then babe, congratulations!"

"Thanks Zac" she whispered hugging me back. "Come on Iris!" , Mia shouted impatiently. "I have to go, bye Zac" she smiled that heart breaking smile at me again.

I waved and watched her walk off into the distance. I flipped up my mobile and made a quick call, "Hey Cass, it's me. Yeah sorry honey, gotta cancel lunch. Yep, yep. Sorry. See ya soon. Right. Bye."

I sighed deeply and walked slowly towards the direction of the park. I needed to walk, clear my head, think about things.

It was too late now, Iris would never be mine.

I would never be able to tell her that yes I loved her, I thought about her constantly, she was the girl I'd settle down for.

I wished I'd told her when I had the chance, but oh no not me, I had to go and act like I didn't care, like it was an inconvenience to have proper feelings about someone.

What a fool!

There would never be another like Iris again. I sat down at a park bench with a groan as I put my head in my hands in despair. I knew she'd loved me once, but I'd messed that up. I sighed as I remembered the touch of her lips on mine, the feel of her soft skin and the sweetness of her moans as I kissed her passionately.

Well that was just a sweet memory now. It was my fault, all my fault. I abused her trust, I let her down, it's no wonder she sees Isaac as a god!

I felt a single tear make it's way down my cheek, I brushed it away angrily, hoping no one had noticed.

_Now I must live with my actions forever, I must watch the love of my life marry someone else. There was nothing I could do. Absolutely nothing. Or was there?_

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

The Party: Part One

IRIS CLEARWATER:

I was so excited. It was Christmas Eve and we were having a big party at Cullen's hotel to celebrate both mine and Reuben's engagement.

The hotel was officially shut down for a few days, so it was just the family and some close friends. The Denali coven had been invited. Much to my joy so had the Amazonians; it was amazing to see Zafrina again, I loved her like a second Mom.

The Cross family were invited too, along with Anthony Newton, Ruby's fiance. His parents Jessica and Mike were not invited as Mom explained it would be far too awkward as the whole Cullen family would be here; far too much for Anthony's parents to grasp. The Cullen's looked exactly the same as when they had been at school with Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley! Ruby was delighted that both Reuben and I were engaged, just like she was herself. She planned to marry Anthony next year in the summer. Anthony knew about our strange family and he was totally fine with it all. Dominic and Ellie had explained everything to him; they thought it was only fair to do so when the boy proposed to their precious daughter.

The Swan family were also invited, along with all of the Quilette tribe. My Dad's cousins Elise and Bells were coming too; apparently they loved a good party and since we were having a quiet wedding Dad thought it would be nice to invite them tonight.

It was going to be an amazing gathering!I loved Christmas any ways even without the party and I was as excited as a small child!

I can't believe it's been almost two months since both my brother and I got engaged. Imagine it happening to us both on the same day! My Mom says it's because we are twins, we have a special bond.

I like that explanation, but personally I believe in fate and destiny; I truly believe it's those two things which brought me to my true love, my soulmate.

Oh how I love Isaac Black! I am so excited that our wedding is only just over a week away! It's going to be perfection! We've insisted on a small intimate wedding; we will be married on Isle Esme's beautiful North Bay on New Years Day.

The tropical trees are abundant in that area and will provide a beautiful canopy to cover us from the sun as we say our vows.

The sea is gentle there and the waves lap the shore with a soothing rhythm.

Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella insisted we stay in the beautiful house in the south of the island, but we preferred the simplicity of the location of our wedding.

We requested a luxury yurt as we both love camping and the outdoors.

_Yurt_ is Russian for 'Dwelling'. It is a nomadic shelter lived in for thousands of years by tribes from the near East and Central Asia, from Iran to _Mongolia_. An Asian 'tipi' so to say; but it is infinitely more comfortable and practical.

In essence, it is _a circular wooden framed tent_. It comprises a lattice wall upon which rests a conical roof supported by a central compression ring. Historically they would be covered in hide. Today however they have felt insulation and watertight canvas protection with decorative inners and outer layers covered in traditional folk designs.

We of course have requested a North American Indian design, with Quilette symbols and drawings. I love the depth of history and tradition of my fiance's heritage, it is truly fascinating. ( _to see a yurt click here - __/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/yurt___ and __/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/yurt___ )_

I told him we could have a traditional Quilette wedding if he wanted but he insists he wants us to have a modern simple wedding ceremony. All that matters is that we will be married and start our lives together.

Edward Cullen, my Great Grandpa is going to marry us! He said to me, with a crooked smile and a wink, _"If Emmett can marry your parents then I can certainly manage to marry my beautiful Iris and her beloved!"_

It seems it was easy to apply for a licence to marry couples over the Internet, and of course money was no object to my family. That was a fact.

So, of course Bella will be at the wedding, along with my Mom and Dad and Isaac's parents; Jacob and Leah. Mia and Reuben will be attending also, Reuben is best man and Mia is my attendant. That was the guest list in total, much to Alice Cullen's chagrin.

My Mom's Aunt was so mad at first that she wasn't invited, but Jasper calmed her down and did point out that she was getting to design ALL the wedding outfits. I have to say my dress was perfect; just what I wanted, simple and understated but absolutely gorgeous. Isaac was going to look so handsome in his outfit, I couldn't wait to see him in it. With a small blush I also admitted to myself that I couldn't wait to see him out of it either, but I won't go into details on that just yet!

I didn't feel bad about Alice and the rest of the Cullen's , it was our day and that was how we wanted it, hence the big family party tonight. We would all be together in celebration.

Mia comes rushing into my room, her face flushed with excitement, "Iris! Why are you not ready yet? Everyone will be here soon! " she exclaimed shaking her head at me in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes at her and threw the hair brush down onto the dresser, " I can't get my hair to do _anything_!" I sighed dramatically, not wanting to admit that I'd been sitting here daydreaming. "But you aren't even dressed yet!" she said in exasperation.

I giggled and handed her the brush, "Help me then sis!"

Mia stood over me hands on her hips laughing and shaking her head.

She looked stunning in an asymmetrical long bright pink silk dress which was slashed to mid thigh on one side. One arm was completely bare with a thin shoulder strap whilst the other was covered with a long bell sleeve. It was unusual but very effective. Her hair was down, long and straight in a shiny dark curtain of pure silk. On her feet she wore the highest heels in the same shade of pink as her dress. Her make up was bold and dramatic, I could definitely see her as a successful model. I could also see why my dear brother couldn't take his eyes off her whenever he was in her company.

I let Mia brush out my hair and expertly style it on top of my head. It looked good piled high with a few curls escaping down my back and framing my face.

"Now some make-up!" Mia exclaimed grabbing my small cosmetic bag from my hands.

I sighed, but really I was happy to let her apply it for me, she was so much better at these things than me.

My eyes appeared bluer as she skilfully applied a bright blue eye shadow and eye liner to my eyes. My cheek bones appeared more defined as she smoothed on the light pink blusher. On my full lips she applied a sheer rose lip gloss, making them luscious and shiny. "Wow! Mia, you are really good at this. I love it!" I gushed happily as I admired my reflection.

I quickly slipped on my party dress; a gorgeous scarlet red backless mini , with a halter neck which showed off my pale skin to perfection. I wore a pair of red stilettos on my feet; I was tall any ways, but I didn't need to worry as my lovely Isaac was almost 6ft 7 inches in height as most shape shifting males were!

Mia and I stood in front of my full length mirror and smiled broadly at our reflections. We looked gorgeous! Mia in her striking pink dress high lighting her dark skin and accentuating her curvy figure. Me in my bright red dress contrasting perfectly with my luminescent skin and perfectly enhancing my slender figure.

We hugged each other with joy, I was so pleased this girl was going to be my sister in just over a week.

"Iris, I'm so happy for you and Isaac!" Mia gushed, squeezing me tight.

I laughed and hugged her back, " Oh thanks sweetie, I'm so happy my brother has an amazing girl like you!"

"Iris, I swear to you I adore Reuben so much, I'm so lucky and I'm overjoyed you guys came back to Forks after all these years" Mia happily stated.

I smiled back, "I couldn't imagine not being with Isaac now Mia. He's my world and I love him so much. It's like I've found the other half of myself and now we fit together perfectly, never to be broken apart "

I sighed , missing Isaac already even though we'd only seen each other a few hours previously. We'd taken the horses to the meadow this morning for a trek in the crisp frosty morning. Flakes of snow threatened to fall as we held each other tight to keep warm. Isaac had kissed my lips so sweetly and gently, whispering his lovely romantic words in my ear. He told me he loved me beyond reason, he loved me until the end of time, he loved me truly, madly and deeply. I was his girl and his love, the one he wanted to care for forever and ever, until his last breath he would look after me, he would never let me down, he would be my one true constant mate in this crazy world.

I smiled happily to myself as I remembered every beautiful word he whispered to me as he held me so close to him, the warmth of his body dispelling the icy air of the morning. I had never felt so loved and protected in my life, with his big strong arms around me I was complete.

Mia snapped her fingers abruptly bringing me back to the present. "Hey Iris, come back to me!" she laughed, gently slapping my cheek!

I smiled, dragging my thoughts back to the here and now. "Thinking about Isaac are you Iris?" Mia questioned me with a sly wink.

I felt my cheeks go red as I swatted Mia's hand away, embarrassed that my secret thoughts are so obvious.

"You caught me Mia!" I confess sheepishly.

"It's okay Iris, don't be embarrassed honey, I think about your brother every single minute of the day and my thoughts are usually very very naughty!" she laughs sexily.

I feel my cheeks going red once again, oh please don't let her tell me the intimate details!

"I can't help it Iris, when we're together alone, just us, it's amazing! He touches me and I melt, he kisses me and I go insane with desire. I have to have him all the time! I'm obsessed Iris. I'm completely obsessed with your brother!" she exclaims much to my horror. "I love his mind, I love his soul but boy do I love his body too! He's so sexy and gorgeous!" she carries on oblivious to my discomfort.

"When we........." Before she can carry on I shout , "Stop!" Please Mia! I can't deal with this conversation! That's my twin you are talking about and it's just too weird sorry! I'm not comfortable talking about this stuff, it should be private between you two!" She stands looking at me open mouthed, "Sorry Iris, I didn't realise I was making you uncomfortable. I guess I just get carried away and it's nice to have a girlfriend to talk to these things about." she shrugs apologetically.

I give her a hug and tell her not to apologise. "Can I just ask you one question Iris?"

I nod my head and smile expectantly. " Have you and Isaac....well you know? Gone all the way?" she asks, without a hint of embarrassment.

I blush furiously, but decide to answer her, I suppose she will be my sister soon, it would be nice to have someone to talk to. " No Mia, we haven't. We want to wait until we are married. It feels right to wait. It's not like we don't _want_ to, I mean we are so passionate with each other and we find it hard to keep our hands off each other, like ALL the time. I can't wait to be his completely, but for us waiting until we are married is only going to make it even more special." I smile and hug myself with happiness. "But, " I continue, " I don't condemn you two if you've already decided to take your relationship to the next level. If you truly believe Reuben is the right guy for you then I don't see a problem if it's something you both feel ready for" I smile.

Mia takes my hands in hers, " Iris, I swear I meant to wait and plan our first time, but the day we got engaged, everything just sort of happened between us. I let my hormones get the better of me! But I don't regret it. We plan to wait a long while until we get married, I couldn't possible wait years and years to give into this lust we have for each other!" she laughs wickedly.

"Oh Mia! You are funny! Let's go downstairs, I'm sure all our guests will be arriving soon, as well as our gorgeous fiance's!" I exclaim dragging her out of the bedroom and down the large staircase.

At the bottom of the stairs, gazing up at us, their eyes sparkling with joy ,are our men. Reuben gazes in awe at Mia, unable to tear his eyes from her, " Wow" he breathes slowly as he stares at her, drinking in the vision of loveliness that is his true love.

Isaac's dark eyes are locked onto mine, their depths revealing all I need to know. He doesn't speak but holds out a large strong hand to me which I gratefully take.

He gazes down at me, his lips not far from mine thanks to my impossibly high heels. He gently runs his fingertip along my bottom lip making me shiver as always. " I am the luckiest guy in the world" he whispers sweetly.

We walk into the large dining room where the party is to be held, all eyes on the two happy couples. I sighed to myself as I realised Mia and I are late for our own party and now everyone was here and they were all looking at me! Mia loved the attention, she twirled around the room greeting everyone happily.

I stayed close to Isaac and let everyone come to me, it was great meeting all these humans, vampires and shape-shifters whom I wasn't yet acquainted with.

The party was in full swing, everyone was dancing and laughing and having a great time. There was plenty of wine and champagne for the guests who could enjoy alcohol.

I didn't touch any, I was giddy enough and I could not handle much alcohol any ways.

I was talking to Bella about the wedding when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zac's handsome face smiling at me. I smiled back, happy he had made it to the party. I knew Sue and Charlie would be happy to see their son as he hadn't been home for ages.

"Hello Bella", he said with a nod to his sister. "Zac", she acknowledged with a tight smile, her amber eyes narrowing slightly. I don't know why, but these two don't have a loving sibling relationship like me and Reuben share.

Mom has mentioned before that she thinks it's because Zac has let Charlie down many times and Bella can't stand that as she loves their Father very very much.

"May I please borrow Iris?" he asks Bella with a charming smile.

"Of course" she curtly replies. "Iris, can I talk to you please?" he asks me, his eyes pleading with me. I am curious and I agree to walk into the garden with him, wondering why he wants to speak to me?

_His hand is on my arm guiding me along, he gazes down at me his green eyes serious, a determined expression on his face. I look around for Isaac but I cannot see him anywhere. What is this all about?_

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

Reflections

BELLA SWAN:

I looked around at everyone enjoying the party and I felt a lump come to my throat.

I was surrounded by everyone who was dear to me in this world.

Despite being a vampire for over twenty two years now I still felt human at times in the sense of blood ties, family ties, and binding love which anchored me to my loved ones.

There was my Dad Charlie over there with his wife Sue; both of them in their sixties now, I hated to think of the day when they would reach really old age and be taken from us. I know Charlie sometimes still struggled with my choices; especially when he looked at me and instead of having a grown up daughter who would be forty years old, he had a daughter who had not aged past eighteen. I could see the sadness in his eyes sometimes when he thought I wasn't looking. Even though he had accepted my strange life over the years, I knew a part of him would give anything for me to be human again. The lines on his dear face were etched with pain, worry and sadness over some of the decisions I'd made. Not just me, but Zachary, my half brother and Leah's half brother, who had come into this world after my Dad had married Sue Clearwater. A happy day indeed, Sue and he were the perfect couple and he deserved happiness again after my Mom left him. But Zachary had caused them worry and pain as well as joy; he was the rebel of the family and it pained me to say this, but I didn't have much time for him. I was very protective of Charlie and always had been. A lot of our human traits simply carry over into this life too!

Now I turned to look at my beautiful daughter Renesmee and her handsome husband Seth. She looked so happy, she was glowing. Seth had his arm around her and was gazing at her with such love in his eyes as they talked to their son Reuben and his fiancée Mia Black. Nessie was all I could have hoped for in a daughter, she was beautiful, smart and kind. Yes she was a hybrid and that had brought us difficulties over the years, but so far everything was fine with her. We only had Nahuel to compare with and since he was now dead Nessie was the only hybrid left in existence.

She had zoomed into an eighteen year old teenager in the small time span of only five years. I had worried she would accelerate into old age and wither and die before my eyes, but she had reached eighteen and her growth spurt had stopped. Now all these years on she was still as youthful as she was then,Seth and her forever frozen in time ;beautiful, terrifying creatures. I did not know if she would age in the future due to her half human genes, but I hoped we would all be together forever.

I was lucky; my daughter will not age, we are both eighteen forever. Strange but true to be the same age as your daughter, our relationship was still like any other mother/daughter one though, which pleased me no end.

Nessie was not so lucky as I; she had chosen to bring human children into her and Seth's world. Human's life spans were a drop in the ocean compared to the eternity us vampires faced. I worried that she would fall apart when her children grew old and died. It pained me to think of it. When I looked at Iris and Reuben tonight, so full of life and joy; it was too hard to imagine a time when we would never see them again.

I quickly brushed my morbid thoughts away and turned my gaze to Carlisle and Esme.

Ah! My surrogate Mom and Dad, how I loved the two of them with all my silent heart. They had accepted me from the beginning without any qualms; made me part of their family even when I was still human. I watched the way they looked at each other after all the years they had shared and I smiled to myself; their love was perfect and pure.

Alice, dear Alice and Jasper; they loved each other so much. Rose and Emmett, opposites attract and these two certainly loved each other completely.

So much love in this room, if I could cry, I would shed a happy tear.

Now I see Jacob and Leah talking quietly in the corner; Jake brushes his wife's cheek gently with his fingertip and leans down to softly kiss her lips. Such a sweet moment between them. It fills my still heart with joy to see my Jacob still hopelessly in love with Leah after all these years together. Tomorrow will be their seventeenth wedding anniversary, they seem to be more in love with each passing Christmas.

Jacob will always be my best friend and I love him dearly.

Then my eyes are drawn to the brightest star in this room, the only one who illuminates my universe so completely. _**Edward Cullen.**_ Perfection. My only love.

I watch him as he dances so elegantly with his Granddaughter Iris, twirling her around and around as she laughs in glee. He is so handsome I would cry at his sheer beauty if I could.

His perfect marble skin glows in the light from the chandelier which shines down above him; his bronze hair catches the light and shimmers; his topaz eyes glint and shine with love and happiness. I watch his full lips curve into the crooked smile I love so much as he grins at something Iris says. He is still the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on and I am honoured that he loves me so totally and completely.

He will always be mine and I will always be his and that's how it is meant to be. I believe I was destined to meet Edward even before I was born. Fate had this planned for me. There was no other life I could possibly imagine than the wonderful one I had had, since the day I first set eyes on his perfect face in the canteen of Forks High School, all those years ago.

He is walking towards me now smiling as he takes my hand in his and brings his soft cold lips down on mine in a perfect kiss. My hands automatically reach up and run through his tousled hair as I have done many times. He pulls me close to him and traces his lips down my cheek, down my neck and onto my collarbone. I sigh with pleasure as always, intoxicated by his presence, in awe of his sheer perfection.

"_I love you Mrs Cullen" _he whispers deliciously in my ear, making me shiver with delight.

_Tonight was perfect, all of my family and friends together celebrating yet another milestone in this crazy life we inhabited. The most perfect thing was standing right beside me as always, my constant love, my true soul mate, the love of my existence._

_My Edward, my husband. _

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

The Party: Part Two

ISAAC BLACK:

Iris looked amazing tonight, she was truly a beautiful girl, absolutely stunningly gorgeous. I appreciated her outward beauty but it was her inner beauty which I really found to be the best thing about her. It was the special illusive thing which drew me to her, which I believe caused me to imprint on her. I believe she was my destiny, she was real and true and everything I wanted for the future.

I found it hard to leave her side tonight, when she wasn't with me my eyes roamed around the room until I glimpsed her again, her radiance and beauty illuminating the room. The party was in full swing and everyone was happy and carefree. I loved having all my pack brothers here, even though some of them were still uneasy in the presence of so many vampires. Despite the treaty seventeen years ago, there was still a slight unease left over from the days when the cold ones were our natural enemies.

So, here I was enjoying myself when Zac Swan appeared in front of me. I was determined not to ruin our party so I plastered a semblance of a smile on my face as he greeted me with congratulations on my engagement.

I had the strongest feeling he was being insincere, but I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, after all it was the season of goodwill to all men.

"I have a special engagement surprise for you Isaac" he said with a smile.

I raised my eyebrows, wondering why he had bothered, when clearly we didn't like each other. "Meet me in the walled garden at the back of the house in half an hour and I will show you" he said before walking away.

I was intrigued now, what surprise could Zac Swan have in store for me? I wasn't bothered about engagement presents, I had everything I wanted; _Iris._

I still couldn't believe she was mine, and even better we were going to be married next week in a beautiful simple ceremony. We would be together at last in every way possible. I couldn't wait to make her mine completely, through the exchanging of vows, the giving of rings and finally through the sharing of our bodies, minds and souls as we come together in love.

The beginning of our life together as man and wife, it would be perfect, I just knew it. Nothing could spoil the feelings of joy in my heart tonight.

Mia dances past me in Reuben's arms, her eyes glowing with happiness as he holds her close. I'm so happy for my sister, she has found true love just like me. Who would have thought it? All those years we didn't see our cousins, then they come back into our lives and lo and behold they are our destinies. Both Mia and I had found our soul mates. What are the odds of that? Of course they aren't our real cousins; no blood ties bind us together, only love and desire weld our hearts, minds and souls.

My Dad's cousins Bells and Elsie stopped by to give me a hug and congratulate me. "Oh my!" exclaimed Elise, "Haven't you grown Isaac!" she smiled craning her neck to gaze up at me. "Last time we saw you young man, you were an infant at your Mom and Dad's wedding!" Bells laughed patting me on the back. I smiled at them both and excused myself. I hadn't seen Iris for awhile and I was missing her company already.

The party was going so well, all the pack had congratulated me and Sam Uley, who used to be Alpha along with my Dad until they abandoned those old fashioned terms, had taken me aside and talked to me about the importance of imprinting and what it meant for the tribe. He and his wife Emily now had three beautiful sons; Nathaniel, Noah and Mark. I knew I was supposed to carry on the shape-shifting gene, as long as vampires existed in this world, our tribe would exist. We were opposite forces of nature, once enemies, now friends unless they were bad vampires which threatened the fabric of our society and the lives of our loved ones. Then we would attack.

The Cullens were different, they were our friends; they had brought peace and harmony to their world which in turn brought the same advantages to ours.

The new generation had to make sure that we, as a tribe, did not die out.

_It was the circle of life. _

I couldn't wait to be a part of it, Iris and I would create perfect babies which would be part of a historical tribe with a long line of brave and noble shape-shifters. Our children would grow up with the knowledge and wonder of our historical traditions. They would be brought up as my sister and I had been; with love, understanding and patience, so we could watch them go out into the world and pass on the traditions and morals of our sacred Quilette tribe.

_I wanted to be part of that history, with my beautiful Iris at my side, forever._

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

Betrayal

ZAC SWAN:

I guided Iris out to the back of the hotel where the beautiful walled garden lay.

She looked absolutely ravishing. An angel in scarlet red, her pale skin shining with an ethereal glow in the light of the full moon.

Her blue eyes glittered as she stared into mine, confusion and curiosity on her beautiful face. I smiled at her, completely captivated by her, why did I ever let this girl go?

"Iris, I just needed to talk to you away from the crowds. We used to mean something to each other did we not?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "Yes of course Zac, we did mean something to each other. What happened with Jane and Alec, I forgave you for that. Please don't think that I haven't!"

"I know you have Iris, I feel so bad that I had to do something so terrible that you would need to forgive me at all! What an idiot I was to put your life in jeopardy! I was a complete fool! From that moment on I wanted to protect you and care for you!" She looked into my eyes and I hoped she could tell I spoke the truth.

"But Zac, after the fire we were getting closer, we were good friends. When I kissed you that night in your flat, you pushed me away. You said you weren't good enough for me!" she exclaimed.

I grasped her hands in mine, " I know Iris, that is true I am not good enough for you and never will be. But I love you so much and I had to tell you before you rush into this wedding!" I blurted out unable to stop myself confessing my true feelings. No one had ever made me feel this way, I had used and abused women for years, never letting anyone get close to me. Iris was different, she was special and I couldn't bear it any longer that she wasn't with me. If somehow, some way she felt the same, then I had to give her a chance to stop her marriage to Isaac Black!

She gasped in shock at my words and her blue eyes pierced mine defiantly. "Once upon a time I would have loved to hear those words from you, Zachary Swan! But not now. I am not rushing into anything. I love and adore Isaac with all my heart and soul. I _want_ to marry him! He is the only man for me!" she said with fiery passion. It took all my will not to take her in my arms and kiss her full red lips. This is what I loved about her, she was passionate, strong and beautiful.

"Iris, if what you say is true then I wish you all the luck in the world, but I don't believe you! I think you are marrying Isaac because he has imprinted on you! You are swept away by the romance and excitement of it all. You don't truly want him? Please tell me you don't!" I said passionately pulling her closer to me.

She looked me straight in the eye and replied softly, "I truly want to marry Isaac with every fibre of my being, with every bone in my body, with every beat of my heart. You are only upset because you can't have me Zac! You only want me now because you see Isaac and I together and you can't stand it!" she said with a glare.

Oh she looked even more beautiful when she was full of anger and defiance.

_I had never wanted anything more in my life._ But it looked like my declaration of love had fallen on deaf ears. I had to put the next stage of my plan into action, I didn't want to, but she had left me no choice!

I couldn't just stand by and watch the most amazing girl in the world marry someone else! Even if she was _never _mine. I could live with that! But I didn't want her to be his either!

If I can't have her then I certainly don't want Isaac Black to have her.

Even the niggling thought in my brain telling me I should want Iris to be happy if I truly loved her didn't stop me on my next course of action.

"Okay Iris, I believe you. I'm happy for you sweetheart. I just had to make sure it was what you really wanted. I will get over it, there are plenty more girls out there believe me!" I laughed, pretending not to care.

She sighed and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I quickly looked at my watch before settling down beside her. She crossed her impossibly long legs which looked amazing in that mini dress, I couldn't help but stare.

I broke out of my reverie and tried to keep my mind on the next step in my plan. It was hard to concentrate sitting so close to this gorgeous creature. Oh how I wished she were mine and that this was our engagement party.

I pulled out two glasses filled with champagne from my hiding place, "Ta da! As if by magic!" I said with a flourish as I handed her a glass. She smiled widely, "Oh wow, thanks Zac. I haven't had a drink all night! You know me, I'm terrible with alcohol!" she laughed.

_Yes I know this fact well._ That's why I have spiked her drink with a double shot of vodka.

Evil? Yes probably. But I need my plan to work.

I raise my glass in a toast, "To Iris, may you always be happy" I say clinking my glass to hers. She raises her eyebrows at me, "Aren't you supposed to say 'to the happy couple' or something like that?" she asks. I am scared she won't drink it if I don't amend my words, so I quickly raise my glass again and toast the happy couple Iris and Isaac. She grins widely at me and raises her glass to mine, taking a long drink. I smile encouragingly and knock mine back in one, knowing Iris will feel silly if she doesn't do the same. It worked, she swallows the vodka laden champagne in one swallow, finishing with a loud hiccup. I look at my watch again quickly, I should have just enough time before Isaac appears. I gaze into Iris's eyes and I can see the alcohol beginning to take hold of her already. She really can't handle the stuff at all. I remember when we were dating she'd only ever stuck to red wine, as she could tolerate at least three glasses of that. But one night I'd dared her to do vodka shots with me and oh my what a mess she was in! Four shots and I'd had to carry her to my flat, she was almost unconscious. So I reckon the champagne plus the two vodka shots should be enough for my purposes.

Her eyes look a bit glazed and she is giggling at something I've said. I put my arm around her, drawing her closer to me. "Oh Iris, you really are so beautiful babe." She smiles up at me with a sweet drunken expression, her blue eyes looking glassy. "Mmm thanks Zac, you are kind" she slurs. Oh this is too easy!

"Iris, remember our first date? By the lake? You looked so pretty, your hair was all windblown from riding on my Harley. You looked so sexy and when I kissed you it was the best ever for me. Then I touched you under your top and your skin was so soft and lovely. I wanted to eat you up!" I said with a smile. "Shhh Zac I'm an engashed women ya know!" she giggled her words coming out all wrong.

"Yeah, every time we met up you were so beautiful and passionate. You used to kiss me with such passion Iris. I knew you wanted me. Tell me did you give yourself to Isaac Black?" I questioned. She blushed and indignantly replied through her drunken haze, " No! We're waiting for our wedding night, s'ok with you?" she demanded trying to act annoyed. Yep, definitely okay with me, I wanted to be her first lover. Her only lover.

Oh I could just imagine how that would be! But there is no time to dwell on such lovely thoughts, Isaac will be arriving any minute now.

I gently put my finger under her chin and turn her face towards me, her lips are only inches from mine as I gaze deep into her eyes, the sapphire blue depths intoxicating and mesmerising me completely. "Iris I'm going to kiss you now. I know you want me to. It will be like our first kiss, deep, passionate and full of hunger. Cos I know we belong together, babe" I whispered against her mouth, as I brought my lips to hers.

She tasted delicious, just as I remembered. Her unmistakeable scent was all around me as I fell into the heavenly feeling that was her soft velvety lips. I put my hands in her hair and drew her closer. I felt her hands weakly try to grasp the sides of my head and push me away but she was powerless through her drunken haze. Perfect I thought to myself, it looks like she is kissing me passionately back, just what I wanted to achieve!

Oh how I have missed her lips, I sigh and moan with pleasure as my kisses become more insistent.

"**SWAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW!!!!!"**

Yep, here he is, bang on time. Isaac Black in a murderous jealous rage, watching me and Iris kiss each other, with what I hoped looked like passionate abandonment. Though that was definitely more on my part, poor Iris was just along for the ride in her poor drunken haze.

"Surprise" I shout as I pull away from Iris's soft lips. " Your engagement surprise is just wonderful Isaac! Iris and I love each other, we've never stopped being in love. She wants ME not YOU, so you better call the wedding off!" I announce triumphantly.

Isaac's face goes through a variety of emotions; sad, angry, jealous, confused and finally heartbroken. Oops! Oh well, she belonged to me, not HIM!

"Iris? Iris my love please look at me! Is this true darling? Do you love Zac Swan? Don't you want to be my wife?" he sobs. I almost feel sorry for him as I put an arm around Iris who is looking at the ground. "Tell him babe, tell him you love me!" I demand.

Her head suddenly jerks up and she looks up to see her fiancé towering over her, his face so sad and forlorn. "Hey Ishack, whys you lock sho sad darlin?" she slurs with a big grin on her face. She tries to stand up but stumbles into the flower bed and falls over giggling and laughing to herself as she lies on her back looking up at that perfect full moon.

Isaac's face turns from sorrow to pure anger which he directs full force right at me. " You b**tard Swan! You've got her drunk, you unscrupulous b**tard! Was that the only way you could get her to do what you wanted? Huh? You sick sick sick b**tard!" he screamed at me. I genuinely felt a bit of fear now as I watched him shake with rage. I thought he would see Iris kissing me and run off crying to Daddy, I thought he would not want her now she'd been touched and kissed by another man. But I was wrong, I underestimated him badly.

"SHE IS MY GIRL! Don't you understand that Swan? I worship her and I always will and your sick little plan cannot keep us apart! She loves me too and we're going to be married whether you like it or not!" he said slowly as he inched closer to me. Looks like I was going to have to fight him.

Just then Iris started shaking and vomited all over the roses. "Oh Iris are you alright my love?" Isaac asked his voice full of love and concern as he knelt down beside her. I thought this would be a good time to make a quick get away. My plan didn't work, I shouldn't have done it. It's been obvious all along she loves HIM.

I sneak off whilst Isaac's back is turned, making my way across the lawn to where my Harley is parked. Time to go back home I think.

Suddenly I hear a loud roar behind me. I turn in horror to see Isaac phasing into a large dark brown wolf, his yellow eyes glinting with pure anger in the moonlight.

He begins to run impossibly fast towards me, his jaws snapping, saliva dripping from his mouth as he heads for his target.

_My heart almost stops beating as I watch horrified at the beast gaining on me, unable to move, rooted to the spot with fear. I think I have made a terrible terrible mistake here tonight. A mistake which could cost me my life!_

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Father and Son

CHARLIE SWAN:

I sat at my son's bedside and thanked God that he wasn't too badly injured. I've seen first hand what a wolf's claws and sharp teeth can do to a person. Emily Uley's face was proof of that.

Zac had one long deep gash down his left cheek, which travelled down onto his neck and collar bone. Isaac had slashed out at him in temper, I can't say I blamed him though. Shape-shifters would fight to the death to protect the girl they had imprinted on. Luckily Jacob had seen the situation unfolding in the garden and had quickly phased; pulling his son away from mine by his shaggy fur into the woods to calm him down.

Zac was found lying on the lawn howling in pain as blood poured from the deep slash made by Isaac's sharp claws. One swipe was all it took to inflict such a horrendous injury. It could have been worse though, much worse. Isaac could have killed him.

It was lucky Carlisle and Esme had stayed in Forks for the party; the Doc had stitched Zac's face up and he was well on the road to recovery after last night's ordeal. A few sleeping pills had sent him into a restful sleep, where hopefully his natural healing powers would take over. Even though he would be scarred physically I was sure he would be fine mentally. Us Swan's were strong-minded and well equipped to deal with life's trauma's.

When Isaac calmed down he came back to the hotel demanding to see Iris. His fiancée was sleeping off the alcohol Zac had plied her with and was unaware of the recent events. His face was still contorted with rage, but he managed to stay calm and explain to everyone what had happened. Nessie looked like she would kill Zac herself, as did his sister Bella. Sue, my darling wife, cried her eyes out; heartbroken once again by the actions of our selfish son.

Would he ever change?

His eyelids flickered open and he gazed at me as I sat quietly next to him, "Hey Dad" he croaked.

"Hey son" I smiled weakly. I was glad he was in bed resting; I needed to talk to him and I had to be sure he was listening. At least he couldn't walk away from me whilst he was lying down; he had to listen!

I stared intently into my son's handsome face, the red angry wound marring his perfect features. I handed him the small pocket mirror I had in my clenched fist. "Look at your face son" I said seriously, handing him the mirror.

He slowly opened the silver case, his eyes widening in shock as he saw his reflection for the first time since the attack.

"Oh! It's pretty bad huh?" he exclaimed, his green eyes filled with fear and disgust at the sight of his own face.

"It could have been worse, son. Sure you'll have a scar, but don't you realise Isaac Black could have killed you, you stupid boy!" I said raising my voice with anger. He visibly recoiled from my rage, obviously not expecting this reaction from me. Well, why would he? I should have gotten angry with him a long while ago.

"He wouldn't have killed me surely?" Zac asked me, his voice quiet and small.

I rolled my eyes with exasperation, " Zachary, when a shape-shifter is protecting the woman he loves, the woman he has imprinted on, he will go to any lengths, any lengths at all! You made Isaac so angry he couldn't control himself and he phased! Just what were you thinking? Tell me that why don't you!" I demanded, my voice steely and determined. For too long I've let this boy be blind to the repercussions of his actions.

His green eyes looked into mine, full of sorrow and remorse. I couldn't believe Zac Swan, my son, was actually feeling remorse?

"Dad, I swear to you, the course of action I took last night was totally my last resort! I wanted Iris to reconsider her wedding plans. I don't want her to rush into anything! I don't want her to be blinded by this imprinting thing!" he said his voice rising with passion. I waited patiently for him to tell me more even though I was dying to reach out and shake him hard.

"I love her Dad, I love Iris Clearwater" he stated, his voice clear and defiant.

I sighed,totally exasperated, my son really did attract trouble.

"But son, you must see, you must know how Isaac and Iris feel about each other? Surely? Isaac has imprinted on her. She has accepted his marriage proposal. They are bound together forever. They love each other deeply, anyone can see that! Why would you try to come between them?" I questioned him.

"I wanted her Dad. I had never been in love before until she got under my skin. It kills me to see her with HIM! I had her, she was mine but then I had to go and mess it up as usual!" he exclaimed.

I sighed as I watched his injured face screw up in frustration.

"But Zac, you can't just go about messing with people's lives. Remember what happened the last time? You very nearly got yourself and Iris killed! You are a selfish boy Zachary! Selfish to the core. Your Mother breaks her heart over you, don't you know? And as for your sisters,well Bella can hardly stand to look at you at times, and Leah doesn't understand you at all!" I raged.

Suddenly he jumped out of the bed and spun away from me, grabbing his worn old jeans and quickly pulling them on. "Don't you dare lecture me Dad!" he screamed, his face wild with rage. I stood up to face him, my body shaking with anger, there was just no reasoning with him.

He gazed at me defiantly his arms outstretched, "Why do you think I'm like this Dad, huh? Why? Because all my life I've been second best to the vampires, the shape-shifters, the whole bloody supernatural world!" he spat out.

I looked at him in disbelief and shock. He came closer to me, his green eyes blazing with anger. " I swear Dad, all my life I've felt useless! You had Bella, my wonderful half sister, Bella the vampire and the perfect Cullen's. Even Leah managed to marry a shape-shifter so she's special right?! No one really bothered about Zac Swan, the poor pathetic human!" he raged in my face.

"Mom loves me, I'll give you that. But I know she's in awe of the Black's, she loves Leah's family like they are royalty! Nothing I do matters, I can't do anything right!"

He spun away from me and flopped down onto the bed, his head in his hands, exhausted by his outburst.

His shoulders began to shake as he was wracked by long drawn out sobs. " I just want you to love me Dad!" he sobbed emotionally.

His words pierced me right through to my heart and soul.

He was my son and despite his attitude, despite his devil may care ways and his disregard for anyone's feelings I loved the bones of him. I dropped down to my knees and gently pulled his hands away from his tear stained face.

"Zachary, I DO love you son. I just want you to take responsibility for your actions, make something of your life! It's not true I think more of Bella than you! Bella and I forged a close relationship due to the fact that we didn't see each other for years. After her Mom left me and took Bella with her, I missed out on so much of her childhood! Then when Renee remarried and Bella came to live with me in Forks, we had to start from scratch. We gradually built up our relationship again and emerged stronger than ever. When she went through her changes all I wanted to do was be there for her and Nessie. I wasn't happy about it, but I could see she genuinely loved Edward Cullen!

Please Zac, don't ever think I don't love you. You are my son, my flesh and blood and you mean the world to me. My family and my extended family too, you are all my life!" I exclaimed as I gazed into his green eyes.

He sniffed and wiped away his tears, careful not to touch his injured cheek.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry. Sorry I've been a disappointment to you and Mom. I always had to be the rebel. I hurt myself, I hurt you and Mom. Now I've hurt Iris. _Again._ I'm such an idiot! Now I'm disfigured for life, I cant rely on my looks any more. Maybe Isaac has done me a favour. Maybe it's about time I faced up to how shallow I really am! No wonder Iris isn't interested in me!" he gasped, worn out by his tirade.

I gently hugged my son to me, feeling guilty and full of sorrow that he felt we didn't love him.

Of course I loved him. I always would. I hoped he had learned a lesson from this latest incident. I hoped he would see it's time to change. He isn't a boy any more, he is a twenty one year old man. I fervently wished him luck and happiness in whatever he wanted out of life. I worried more about him than Bella or Leah. Bella was my flesh and blood, she had a strange and unusual existence, one I would never completely understand. But she was happy. She was loved. That's all a Father could wish for really. Then there was my step daughter Leah,she was a wonderful woman and a great Mom. She and Jake had brought two wonderful kids into the world, a happy world where they ran a successful business and lived their perfect lives.

I wished Zac would find similar happiness. I knew he could turn it all around if he truly wanted to.

_I believed he could do it. I had to believe it. Believe in him, give him my support, my love and understanding. We were tied by blood, by love, by hope. We were Swans and we didn't give up! **Ever.**_

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

Crimson and Clover

IRIS CLEARWATER:

Tomorrow I marry Isaac Black and I cannot wait to be his wife.

We are sitting cross-legged facing each other on the floor of Isaac's bedroom. It's handy for us both that I am staying here in his home. He only has to walk me to my bedroom door to say goodnight! Tonight, I have major goose bumps when I realize that tomorrow night, we will be spending the whole night together as husband and wife. The first night of a new year, the first night of the rest of our lives together.

We are flying out to Isle Esme early in the morning by private jet. Great Grandpa Carlisle is a very accomplished pilot, handy really when you are transporting vampires around the world! I don't imagine I will get much sleep tonight! Isaac is looking at me with so much love it takes my breath away. His deep dark eyes shimmer in the lamplight, his long hair flowing to his shoulders in a curtain of silk. He is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Since Christmas Eve, the night of our party, he hasn't let me out of his sight. I don't mind, I love the way he protects me from the world.

Zac has been round to see us both; he apologized a lot and gave us both his blessing. Isaac accepted, but the look in his eyes told Zac he would never tolerate anything like that happening again. But I really didn't think Zac would be quite THAT stupid! His face was healing nicely, but he would always have a long deep scar to remind him of that night. Of course I've forgiven him, once again. The last betrayal was so much worse. There was nothing on earth that could possibly separate Isaac and I. We were so tightly bound around the other's heart with love, which was made with bonds of steel. Unbreakable. Untouchable. I think Zac had realized that now.

I sighed as he ran a gentle fingertip along my bottom lip. A gesture which was so sweet yet so sexy at the same time. So Isaac. It made me shiver as always. He smiled his warm smile at me and picked up his guitar. "I wrote another song for you Iris. I wrote it awhile ago, when you hardly knew I existed and I craved just one look from you."

I smiled and playfully swatted his arm, "I knew you existed Isaac! I was just too blind to see how amazing you were! But now I know the truth." I reached over and quickly pecked him on the cheek as he began to strum out a tune. I loved his voice; it was deep, husky and very enthralling to my ears. He began to sing and I was enraptured by his words, words which were all for me.

"_Ah  
Now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover_

Ah  
Well if she come walkin' over  
Now I been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over

My mind's such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over

Crimson and clover, over and over,

_over and over, crimson and clover,_

_over and over........."_

(copyright tommy james and the shondells)

.com/watch?v=old3vg4vq2U

He smiled shyly at me through his long eyelashes, his hair swinging over his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Isaac, darling. You write such beautiful perfect songs! Don't be so shy about your talent, my love!" I exclaimed, my voice full of adoration and pride. He smiled widely at me, his eyes bright, " My only talent is loving you so much Iris. I find it easy to write songs from the heart about my girl", he smiled.

We kissed softly at first, but soon our passion for each other completely took us over and we began to lose control. It was like a raging fiery inferno running through my veins; liquid passion and desire, I felt sparks between us and I willingly let myself be swept away with my emotions.

Isaac pulled away from me gasping for breath, his lust for me showing plainly on his face. "Iris, you are so beautiful, only one more night apart then we will be husband and wife!" he whispered softly in my ear, his lips trailing down my neck. I shivered deliciously. I couldn't wait to be his wife, to be his completely.

I sighed and pouted, "Can't I stay here with you tonight Isaac?" He looked at me in frustration, "Oh Iris, I wish! But no my love. You must get your beauty sleep. We will be flying to Isle Esme in a few hours!" he stated.

I sighed again and hugged him to me. I glanced at the clock behind his head; it was one minute to midnight. "Oh Isaac! The year is almost gone, it will be our wedding day when the clock chimes midnight!" I exclaimed excitedly. We held each other tight, waiting for the witching hour together. As the chimes rang out we kissed each other softly; it was our wedding day at last. It was a brand new year. He pulled me to my feet and walked me to my door along the hall. He softly kissed my lips, his hands on my waist drawing me closer to him, "Goodnight sweet Iris, I love you my only love. See you at our wedding!" he smiled. I clasped him to me dearly, feeling his sweet heart beating wildly against my chest. "I love you Isaac, so much. I can't wait to marry you!" I said my voice choked with emotion. I watched him walk away from me, our last night apart. Forever.

I sighed with contentment and hugged myself tightly. I started to turn around to go into my room when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. It was my Mom. "Hi honey", she whispered. "Hey Mom!" She held me close and whispered softly, " Happy new year and happy wedding day!" I hugged her back, so happy that she approved of my marriage. I know she believed in the choice I'd made and she really did think Isaac would make a great son-in-law. We gazed into each other's eyes, a mother and daughter; to everyone else we could have been sisters.

"_Iris, my beautiful daughter! I love you with all my heart and I hope today will be the best day of your life. You deserve it honey. Isaac and you are such a special couple. I wish you all the luck and love in the world!"_

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

New Year's Day

RENESMEE CLEARWATER:

Tears spring to my eyes as I begin to play the very same tune my Father wrote for me on my wedding day. "A River Flows Through You", it's so haunting and beautiful and sounds as perfect today as it did when I got married. I was going to compose my own song for the happy couple, but this amazing tune of my Dad's just seemed right.

.com/watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k

_(authors note – please listen to the music when reading the wedding ceremony, it so fits the occasion! But imagine Nessie is playing the piano! )_

Iris is slowly walking towards our small group gathered on this beautiful beach on Isle Esme. She clings onto Seth's arm, who gazes down at his daughter with such love and pride, it makes my heart swell. Her husband-to-be Isaac Black's eyes are gazing at my daughter with undisguised love and amazement. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed the way he looked at her. My daughter's wedding day was taking me back to the wonderful memories of when I married Seth. I had been so happy and excited the day we got married in the meadow. It had been perfect and I was overjoyed to finally be Seth's and know that he was mine. I had also been nervous as I expectantly awaited our wedding night. I had been needlessly nervous though because it was the most special night of my life. Seth and I had waited just as my daughter and Isaac have. It was unbelievably romantic and exciting, in our log cabin snuggled deep in the snowy Kitchatna mountains, we discovered how magical it was to give ourselves to each other completely; mind, body and soul. Husband and wife, complete at last. Iris would find out for herself tonight. I grinned happily and kept playing piano quietly in the background so we could all hear the happy couple's wedding vows. My Dad, Edward, stood tall and proud as he faced the couple. Iris and Isaac held hands and smiled at each other, happy loving smiles full of joy. The late afternoon sun was shining down on us through the palm trees, making rainbow colors dance on the sand from our vampire skin. Jacob and Leah were both smiling at their son and his bride; glancing at each other with love and happiness shining in their eyes. My Mom, Bella ,looked so pretty and happy as she stood next to them. Mia stood next to Iris, looking the picture of loveliness in her embroidered white maxi dress with her hair in braids; she looked like a free spirited hippy chick! The dress complimented her dark skin and eyes perfectly.

Reuben stood next to Isaac, both of them dressed in ethnic shirts, loose and flowing over black trousers. All of the wedding party was barefoot; I loved the casual happy atmosphere of the occasion.

The bride, my gorgeous daughter Iris, was breathtakingly stunning in a long sleeveless dress of sheer shimmering material. It shone in all the colors of the rainbow where the sun glanced upon it. Opalescent swirls undulating in graceful waves, making the dress almost look as if it were alive. It was perfect with her long dark hair flowing to her waist; she was a goddess, absolutely stunningly beautiful. She took my breath away. Isaac couldn't tear his eyes away from her as my Dad began the wedding ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of _Iris_ and_ Isaac_, to give our blessings to them at the start of their journey together as husband and wife, and to promise our love and support to them through all the joys and trials ahead of them. " he said with a smile.

"I would like to read this passage from the Bible. It's Paul's letter to the Corinthians and I think the words are very fitting for the lovely couple I see before me" Edward continued, his topaz eyes almost liquid in the sunshine.

"_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal._

If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing.

If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres.

_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away._

Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love.", he finished solemnly.

I definitely had a tear in my eye now, such beautiful perfect words.

The ceremony continued:

"The love that inspires marriage is resilient and unwavering; conquering and rejuvenating; peaceful and passionate. We outgrow many things and must leave them behind, but love grows with us so that we may not leave it behind. Marriage is a union built on this type of love", he took a deep breath and carried on.

"This day is an important day. This ceremony is an irreplaceable event. The marriage to which you are all witness marks one of the greatest commitments to love, thought, truth, and honesty in this couple's life. It is the first day of a better and more worthwhile life for _Iris_ and _Isaac_. They have asked each of you here to witness this event, because you are integral to their lives and are part of the reason they stand here today, together. In their memories, you will each be tied to this day and its meaning. Therefore, _Iris and Isaac_ wish to honor each of you, to thank you for being here and for the contributions you have made to their lives. They are who they are because of you.  
_  
Iris_ and _Isaac_ will now state their vows before us. " Edward said with a crooked smile.

Please stay away tears I thought to myself, as the lump in my throat grew. Now it was time for my daughter and Isaac to say their most important vows to each other. Iris took a deep breath and with a shy smile she began to recite her vows:

"_I love you.  
You are my best friend.  
Today I give myself to you in marriage.  
I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.  
I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard.  
These things I commit to you today, and all the days of our life_." she said reverently and solemnly, her blue eyes shining with unshod tears as Isaac repeated the words back to her, his dark eyes gazing down at his bride with such adulation in their deep depths.

It was perfect!

Edward – Dad- smiled crookedly again, his marble face full of emotion as he uttered the last part of the ceremony. "_Isaac_, do you come to this marriage freely and of your own choosing? " Isaac nodded happily and replied "Yes"  
"_Iris_, do you come to this marriage freely and of your own choosing? " She nodded vigorously, also replying "Yes".  
"**Then I now pronounce you husband and wife.** "

I stopped playing the piano now so I could join in with the applause, which resounded around the beach as we all rejoiced. Isaac and Iris kissed each other sweetly, it was a lovely moment. Then they both announced they had their own short reading to do from their joint favorite novel, "Wuthering Heights". Mom and Dad grinned at each other as it was also their favorite! As it was mine! You could say it was a bit of a family tradition to read Emily Bronte's best-loved book. I had often read the book aloud to Iris when she was a child and we lived in the rainforest. The story never failed to enthrall her, no matter how many times she heard it. What a perfect end to their wedding ceremony I mused. These few words were obviously very special to Isaac and Iris.

" _Heathcliff, make the world stop right here. Make everything stop and stand still and never move again. Make the moors never change and you and I never change."_ Iris said her eyes riveted on Isaac.  
"_The moors and I will never change. Don't you, Cathy._ ", Isaac gently said, as he stroked her cheek.  
"_I can't. I can't. No matter what I ever do or say, Heathcliff, this is me now; standing on this hill with you. This is me forever."_ Iris replied, her voice wavering with emotion, her blue eyes filling up with tears as Isaac softly lifted her hand and kissed her pale skin sweetly.

It was so romantic! I walked over to the newly weds and enveloped them both in a hug, my tears flowing freely now. I felt Seth's strong arms around me, pulling me to his muscled chest, his cool hands stroking my hair. The emotion of the ceremony had finally got to me. Of course I was happy for my daughter and her new husband, but my joy was tinged with a little sadness as she was no longer our little girl!

We all hugged and congratulated the couple. Iris and Isaac were beaming with happiness, it was lovely to watch. We had hired a sound system for the wedding reception, which was to be held right here, under the stars and the full moon when she appeared. For now, as the sun set we had large candles lighting the beach as the evening faded into night. A buffet table piled with gorgeous wedding food awaited us. There was a seafood platter, whole roasted chickens and large plates of fresh tropical fruit and some champagne. Also in the centre piece of the table was a beautiful wedding cake, made by Sue, which was intricately designed to look like lace. Sometimes I wished I could eat as a normal human would, the food looked very appetizing, even to me!

I looked around at everyone gathered here, it was lovely to have such an intimate gathering. My Mom and Dad were whispering quietly to each other beside a large palm tree, his arm around her shoulders, his gaze filled with love as always. I was so proud of my Dad, he officiated the wedding magnificently! Jake and Leah were talking with Mia and Reuben, who both looked so happy and in love, their hands entwined. I knew I would have to wait awhile for their wedding but I didn't mind. I was so happy that my son was in love.

Music softly spilled out from the speakers as Isaac took Iris in his arms and they began to sway to the music. Such a beautiful, perfect couple they made!

Isaac was tall, muscular and handsome with his shoulder length glossy black hair, in contrast his bride was slender, her long dark hair flowing down her back in luxurious waves, her pale skin luminous against her husband's olive tones. I gazed at them in wonder; their beauty and love for each other dazzling me.

Seth led me to the little part of beach which Isaac and Iris had unknowingly declared their dance floor; he held me close to him, whispering words of love in my ear as we danced with the bride and groom on the sand as the sun began to set. My Mom and Dad, and Mia and Reuben joined us as we all danced together with our loved ones; the emotion of the song making me want to cry happy tears.

"l_ove I get so lost, sometimes  
days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
when I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
but whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are_

all my instincts, they return  
and the grand facade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in your eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
the heat I see in your eyes

love, I don't like to see so much pain  
so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

and all my instincts, they return  
and the grand façade, so soon will burn  
without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside

in your eyes  
the light the heat  
in yo

_ur eyes  
I am complete  
in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches  
in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes  
in your eyes in your eyes "__  
(copyright Peter Gabriel "In Your Eyes")_

_.com/watch?v=-hQMPclXx_Q&feature=fvst_

_(such a great song – you can listen here! )_

The sun was quickly setting over Isle Esme; the sky was wonderfully red, the full moon just becoming visible as the sun made it's way down past the horizon. A warm evening breeze blew through my hair as I held tightly onto my Seth. I couldn't wait to get him alone. Tonight we would stay in Esme's house on the South side of the island, the home I was conceived in.

This island was so magical and special to my family; many nights of passion had been shared here.I gazed happily at my daughter as she swayed in her true love's arms and I knew tonight was going to be the most magical, special and wonderful night of her life. Mr. and Mrs. Isaac Black were the perfect couple, their love would be constant and true, and of that I had no doubts.

_Her loyal wolf would always protect her, love her and care for her. I knew first hand how deep a shape-shifters love could go, it truly was amazing to watch Isaac hold Iris like she was the most precious jewel in the world. Just as it should be._

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours

ISAAC BLACK:

My wedding has been perfect, the whole day has gone like a dream. I loved Edward's words at our ceremony, so beautiful and poetic. Our vows were a reflection of the deep love and commitment I feel towards Iris, _my wife._

_MY WIFE! _How I loved to say that, I felt so complete, so loved and so in awe that the girl of my dreams, the girl I've imprinted on is now _mine. Forever._

Our celebrations after the ceremony were so lovely. Grandma Sue had made loads of delicious food; she was the best cook I knew! Now the leftovers were stored in a cool box in our beautiful yurt, ready for us to eat later if we were hungry. It had been so romantic holding Iris in my arms, our bodies close as we swayed to the music; the fiery sunset a perfect backdrop to our dancing.

I cannot find the words to explain how stunningly gorgeous my wife looked today. I could try to explain how she looked like an angel sent straight down from heaven, a beautiful goddess; powerful and intoxicating. But none of my useless sentiments cover it. She was amazing, the whole day has been so emotional for us both. I am so glad we decided to add in our favorite lines from Wuthering Heights. Many times we have read the chapters out loud to each other as we sat in the meadow on a sunny day or by lamplight in my room at night. How we loved to assume the roles of Cathy and Heathcliff. Of course our love was not doomed as theirs had been but it was definitely as strong and overwhelming. I had previously believed love like this only existed in novels such as our favorite book but I was wrong; this kind of passionate all consuming love did exist in this life too.

I could hardly tear my gaze away from Iris all day; she was amazing. She looked so happy, a delicious blush accompanied her soft pale cheeks every time I gazed at her. Which was every minute; like I say it was all too difficult to tear my eyes away from her beauty and grace.

I knew why she blushed so sweetly, it was exactly the same reason why my heart was racing wildly and my body temperature was soaring even higher than normal wolf setting; tonight was the night we gave ourselves to each other completely. Tonight we would become lovers. Tonight we would experience the physical joys of being husband and wife. I was nervous as hell, but I also couldn't wait to take her in my arms and love her properly, completely and wholly; as a man and a woman who were so passionately in love with each other could.

I just prayed I wouldn't let her down, that I would be all she hoped I would be, that she would feel even half of the ecstasy I felt in the simplest things like her hand grazing mine, her body next to me when we embraced and the soft feeling of her lips as I gently brushed a fingertip over them. All those things made my heart race and my mind wander into a daydream of how it would be when her pale slender body was entwined around mine.

Now, finally our wedding night was here. We were alone, everyone had made their way to the other side of the island where they would stay in Esme's beautiful beach house. I owed my life to that house! Bella and Edward conceived Nessie there when Bella was human. Then, some years later Nessie gave birth to my beautiful wife; everyday I thanked my lucky stars for Iris being on this earth. We were meant to be together.

I hold her close, her smell intoxicating me as we have our last dance on the beach. The full moon is out and shining down brightly upon us as I gently lift her chin up and kiss her sweet soft lips. She sighs so sweetly as my lips gently and softly mold themselves to hers. I rein in my passion and lust for this beautiful creature who is now my wife as I want to take things slowly; I want our first night together as man and wife to be beautiful, sensual and breathtaking. My hands run through her long dark hair as I gently twist it around my hands and pull her closer to me so our bodies are in complete contact with one another. I can feel her heart beat;I can feel the heat building up between us as she sighs and moans softly against my mouth. I am impressed by both our restraint, usually we would be frantically and passionately kissing each other by now; our mouths hungrily devouring each other in glorious abandonment. But tonight our minds were in perfect sync, our lips moving with the same slow perfect rhythm as we led each other slowly and carefully down the path which would lead to fulfillment of our passion and desire for each other.

Time seemed to stand still and take on a dream-like quality as we stayed exactly as we were for ages and ages. My whole universe was centered on the perfect feeling of her lips slowly and sensually moving against mine as we kissed each other. Finally I came back down to earth and with a sigh I pulled away to gaze into her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips moist and pouting where I had kissed them, her face a vision of sheer perfection and beauty. I almost stopped breathing as she opened her eyes and gazed intently into mine, the sapphire blue depths liquid and molten with desire for me. Oh how happy that made me! She loved me, she desired me, she needed me just as much as I needed and adored her. My heart seemed to fly out of my chest as I ran my fingertip gently over her bottom lip, it's full sexy pouting shape mesmerizing me so completely as always. Finally my complete reverence was broken as she huskily spoke to me, "Oh Isaac, that kiss was beautiful. Mmmm, I have no more words" she whispered sexily. My heart thudded wildly in my chest and heat spread to every part of my body. How I wanted her, right there and then.

I scooped her up into my arms and ran down the beach to the shore where the waves lapped gently against the sand. The gentle warm breeze blew through her hair as I set her down. I took her hand in mine and laughing I ran with her into the ocean. She squealed and protested but there was excitement in her eyes as we swam a little bit further out. The water was shallow and pleasantly warm; the reflection of the moon shining brightly on the surface. Iris jumped up and flew into my arms, giddy with excitement and laughter. I grinned and wrapped her legs around my waist; our position causing my temperature to elevate some more which very pleasantly warmed the water by a few more degrees! She flung her head back and let the long tendrils of her hair float in the water like some rare and beautiful sea creature. I held her tightly by her waist as I spun her around gently, her arms outspread, her fingers splayed as the warm water rushed through them. I was getting dizzy now so I stopped and gently pulled Iris up again. Her desirable full soft lips were just inches from mine; her breath coming in shallow gasps, the wet material of her sheer dress clinging to her body in the most desirable and alluring manner.

She gazed deeply into my eyes, as if she was looking into my soul. I held her gaze, happy to fall into the blue depths of her eyes. We locked gazes for what seemed an eternity under the romantic starlit sky. I slowly inclined my head until I felt my lips meet hers. I softly moved my lips against hers in a kiss so gentle it felt like grazing a butterfly's silky wing. The warm waves lapped around us, the temperature perfectly raised by my body. Iris's hands moved up to wind themselves around my hair, gently pulling on it as we kissed so softly and gently. Her soft moans were making my temperature rise even more until I felt like I was on fire. It wasn't unpleasantly warm though, it was the heat of desire and the flames were threatening to engulf me. Her sweet kisses were definitely sending me over the edge and it took all my restraint not to forcefully and passionately take her there and then. My arms were around her waist pulling her closer, my excitement evident as our kisses started to become more feverish, more passionate.

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from hers with a sigh. "Isaac, please. Don't stop" she breathlessly whispered against my mouth. "Iris, my darling, I am going to take you back now. The temperature of the water will start to fall soon as night draws in. Even my wolf heat can't warm it forever, my love!" I exclaimed as I started to carry her to the shore, her arms flung around my neck, her legs wrapped around my waist.

As I carried my beloved out of the sea and up the beach she constantly grazed my neck with her lips, tongue and teeth, sending shivers of delight through my entire body. _"Iris" _I moaned, desperate to kiss her back. I took big long strides and was soon close to the yurt; our hideaway; our honeymoon bed.

Now she was whispering sweet words in my ear, her warm breath tickling my skin and giving me serious goose-bumps all over. The warm breeze had just about dried her long hair which now had a tousled, sexy appearance. She looked so wild and beautiful. "Isaac, I adore you my big strong man. I can't wait to run my hands over your bare muscled chest. I can't wait to trail kisses over your body, I can't wait until you are mine completely!" she whispered sexily in my ear causing me to moan out loud with unabashed desire.

I carried her into our yurt, which housed a king sized oval bed, decorated with Indian silk cushions, luxurious cashmere throws and a soft eiderdown patchwork quilt in all colors of the rainbow. Romantic candle lit lamps circled the perimeter and the top was open, a circle of starry night visible through it.

I had sneakily requested Alice procure us an i pod filled with our favorite songs to set the romantic mood perfectly. It sat in it's docking station, powered by the oil fired generator that purred quietly outside. I gently placed Iris on the round bed and pressed play on the i pod;music quietly flooded the room. I gazed down at her my eyes almost welling up with tears. I loved her so much.

One of our favorite songs is playing, a song which we've listened to many times as we snuggled up on my bed together.

.com/watch?v=Lm2e-v1gAOc

_( author's note: texas – the guitar song – one of my favorites and it suits the mood wonderfully!!)_

"Would you like a drink Iris, or something to eat maybe?" I inquired.

She smiled languidly up at me, her blue eyes dreamy, her full lips curved into a sexy smile. "I only want one thing Isaac. _YOU._ Come here my love, my husband" she said huskily to me. My heart began to pound as I gently lay down beside her and propped myself up on one elbow so I could gaze down at her beautiful face. Her hair was fanned out around her head in a curtain of waves tumbling over the silky cushions.

I gazed into her eyes and softly whispered "I'm yours my love. Forever. Do with me what you will"

Her long gentle fingers reached up to trace every contour of my face, her touch causing electric currents to flow under my skin. I swear I could see blue sparks between us. I sighed gently as her hands moved to my hair and softly raked through it, her nails grazing my scalp slightly. I didn't move but allowed her to take her time, I wanted her to be in charge, to take the lead on our journey together. She moved her attentions to my lips, slowly rubbing her fingertip over them sensually. I moaned softly as she trailed her hands down my neck onto my chest and down my stomach. She gently lifted my shirt and I lifted my arms so she could remove it. I shivered with pleasure and anticipation as her slender hands moved over my skin, the muscles tightening at her touch.

"You have a beautiful body Isaac" she whispered as her hands roamed over me. I moaned and once again had to contain my lust and passion for her. She gently sat up pulling me towards her. I came up to meet her, both of us on our knees facing each other, her hands running up and down my chest, back and stomach, tracing small patterns as they go. My nerve endings are all on fire, never before has she touched me in a state of half undress. It is exciting and terrifying at the same time. She moves closer to me, molding her body to mine, the heat from my skin giving her cheeks a rosy glow. She kisses me, running her tongue over my bottom lip which totally drives me wild with desire and I softly moan her name _"Iris". _Her lips move down to my jaw line and down to my neck, softly biting and kissing. Slowly her lips make their way down my chest; my skin is tingling as her mouth burns me like fire.

I pull her back up towards me, all thoughts of taking it slowly gone from my mind as I crush my lips down onto hers with such passion and desire. We kiss with violent hunger, our mouths devouring the other's as we give in to the deep passion we feel for one another. It feels as if the whole universe is centered around this moment between us; it feels as though I am at one with the stars in the sky and the earth beneath me as we fall down onto the bed, our breathing ragged, my skin hot against hers "Iris,I love you now and forever. Let me make you mine completely, my love. You have my heart and soul, now take my body. It's yours" I whisper against her pale slender throat. Time almost seems to come to a halt and every thing goes in slow motion. Fabric between us dissolves, words have no meaning, touches become less frantic as I fall into the liquid blue depths of her eyes once again. _She is my universe._

We hold each other reverently; our bodies entwining in a perfect moment between us as we give ourselves freely to each other in love.

Much later, I lie holding her in my arms, my lips in her hair, sighing with contentment. There is no need for words; not yet. Just holding each other is enough, being in tune with each others minds, our souls intertwined and our hearts beating against each others skin. Time passes, the sky begins to turn a deep blue above us as dawn approaches.

I begin to recite some of my favorite words to her, the words of Ludwig van Beethoven, one of the love letters he wrote, the words are beautiful and suit the way I am feeling right at this moment.

I whisper the words gently against her throat, kissing her softly between sentences.

"_Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my Immortal Beloved, now and then joyfully, then sadly, waiting to learn whether or not fate will hear us - I can live only wholly with you or not at all - Yes, I am resolved to wander so long away from you until I can fly to your arms and say that I am really at home with you, and can send my soul enwrapped in you into the land of spirits - Yes, unhappily it must be so - You will be the more contained since you know my fidelity to you. No one else can ever possess my heart - never - never - Oh God, why must one be parted from one whom one so loves. And yet my life in V is now a wretched life - Your love makes me at once the happiest and the unhappiest of men - At my age I need a steady, quiet life - can that be so in our connection? My angel, I have just been told that the mailcoach goes every day - therefore I must close at once so that you may receive the letter at once - Be calm, only by a calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together - Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.  
__**ever thine  
ever mine  
ever ours**__ "_

_( ludwig van beethoven – letters to the immortal beloved)_

CHAPTER FORTY

Nature Of The Beast

IRIS BLACK:

It's a glorious morning on Isle Esme's North Bay, as I stand on the shore gazing out across the vast ocean. My heart is full of happiness as I hug myself tightly, a secret smile on my face. I left the safe, warm sanctuary of Isaac's arms whilst he was still asleep to come outside and breathe in the fresh morning air. Yesterday had been the most special day of my life so far. I was over the moon to finally be Mrs Black. I was completely overwhelmed and overjoyed at how perfect our wedding ceremony and reception had been; and even more so at how amazingly perfect our wedding night was. I felt my body flush with heat as I recalled Isaac's lips, his hands, his body on mine. Everything had been even better than I'd even expected and all the shyness I'd had over my inexperience had quickly dissolved away as my natural instincts took over. We shared more than our bodies last night; Isaac touched my mind, heart and soul and I would never forget that as long as I lived. It was if we became one entity, our thoughts and actions were synchronised completely; every whispered word, every kiss, every touch, every movement. I sighed to myself completely lost in my thoughts.

I jumped in fright as I suddenly felt strong arms around me and warm lips nuzzling at my neck. "Morning Mrs Black" Isaac whispers huskily against my skin making me shiver with delight. "Hey husband" I say turning around so I can kiss his sweet lips. I have to stand right up on my tip toes and he has to bend right down so I can reach. Barefoot may feel nice on the warm sand but without my heels I find it hard to reach my sweet husband's lips!

I gasp with pleasure as Isaac solves the problem by scooping me up into his arms, so our lips are level. I wrap my legs around his waist and laugh with glee. "Is that better my love?" he asks, his lips inches from mine. "Uh uh" I whisper as I gently bring my lips to his, marvelling at the feelings he evokes in me with his kiss. It is so easy to forget time, forget where I am when Isaac's mouth is on mine. He makes me feel wonderfully alive and feminine. He is so tall, so muscular, so strong and handsome. He makes me feel so safe and secure, so loved, so precious and so so sexy.

He gently sets me down on the soft sand to my small sounds of protest, There is nowhere I would rather be than in his strong arms with his soft lips on mine.

"Now honey, don't look so sad. I have a post wedding day treat for you!" he says with a wink. I smile up at him expectantly, wondering what it could be. He runs away from me along the beach and before I can protest and run after him he leaps into the air and phases into the large dark brown wolf.

He turns to face me with a wolfish smile as I clap my hands with joy.

He runs to me, and sits down on his haunches, letting me cling to his back. Once I am comfortable he stands up and we run along the shore with joy in our hearts. I hold on to his shaggy fur, my head resting on his large head, his pink tongue lolling out as he runs along the sand. This is the ultimate in freedom and at times I wish I was a shape -shifter too, so we could run together as wolves.

It really was a special treat.

In the afternoon we walked along the shore and I collected a pile of shells; all different colours and shapes which Isaac made into a beautiful necklace for me.

As the sun set in the sky we built a fire and ate some cold roast chicken, laughing as we fed each other. Isaac had brought his guitar and he played songs to me, old folk songs, love songs and songs he'd written himself. These were the ones I liked best. The fire light was so romantic and lovely.

Soon, we forgot about everything else as we held each other and began to kiss. His lips became more and more insistent on mine, making me tingle all over with desire. It was so easy to succumb to the longing we felt for each other.

I fell willingly into his arms as we lay together on the sand under the stars.

Our love-making was perfect. For novices we were so good at this.

Later, I lay in Isaac's arms gazing up into the clear night sky, feeling at one with nature and the universe in such a complete and perfect way. When I was with him I always felt as if there was some higher power intervening; something magical and supernatural. Being with Isaac was an amazing experience and I reckoned it could only get better. We had forever to find out.

Isaac had brought some throws from the yurt and we were wrapped up cosy beside the dying embers of our fire. Our heads rested on the silky cushions; it was a perfect make-shift bed for the night. Our last night on the island. Tomorrow everyone would come back to meet us and we would fly home. Home to our new life together. Isaac's restaurant "Dockside Diner" was opening in a week. It was on East Railroad Avenue beside the docks in Port Angeles, hence the name. Isaac was going to be serving up home-cooked specialities; traditional Quilette food which had been cooked for centuries, the secrets handed down to each generation.

I was so proud of him! I was going to be front of house and even though I was nervous I was looking forward to it too. We would have two waitresses and one more chef to help Isaac, plus a couple of kitchen staff. In my spare time I still intended to write novels. Hopefully I would also become a Mother.

This was our new business and we would try our hardest to make it work. The restaurant had a lovely light airy apartment above it where we would live. I just couldn't wait for our new life to begin.

_I snuggled in closer to Isaac as he sleepily kissed the top of my head and we drifted off into a happy and contented sleep together. Our wedding and honeymoon had been perfection. Now it was time to go back to reality. A reality which I couldn't wait to face head on. _

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

Homecoming

MIA BLACK:

The two days I spent on Isle Esme were beautiful, the place was so gorgeous; how lucky the Cullen's were to own their own tropical island!

Reuben and I had such a good time staying here, when we managed to sneak away from the parents that is! Luckily both sets of parents seemed to want to be alone themselves; I guess that's the magic of Isle Esme, it brings out the romantic side in everyone. So we didn't have much family time as all three couples spent a lot of time alone together. Reuben and I didn't stay in the house after the first night; it was just way too awkward with my parents and his parents here! Plus Reuben's Dad didn't sleep and his Mom required very little. We found a warm spacious cave a small distance from the house which we made cosy for the night; we had blankets, pillows, and lots of candles. It was so romantic. We made love all night, it was magical. I can't keep my hands off my gorgeous fiancé; he sends me wild with desire.

My parents weren't too happy when we returned giggling and laughing the next morning! They needed to get over that! I loved Reuben, we were going to be together forever and ever. They hadn't waited until they got married; Isaac was proof of that! I didn't intend to get pregnant though; we had too many exciting things we wanted to do before settling down.

Reuben had brought all his photography equipment to the island, not just to take wedding pictures but to take some modelling shots of me.

The day after the wedding I happily posed for him in the skimpiest of skimpy bikinis. It was a scarlet red string one and left little to the imagination. I had never been shy about my body so doing these shots was absolutely no problem to me. The island really was amazing for a photo shoot location; I loved posing on the warm sand, amongst the palm trees, draped over a rock on the beach and in the sea.

Reuben said I was beautiful and these shots were going to get us both a very big modelling contract. I couldn't wait, we would have such fun together.

As the sun began to set we took a break from shooting and ate the picnic I'd brought along. Soon our hunger became something different altogether as Reuben's hands ran gently over my skin, his lips hungrily meeting mine as he kissed me passionately. I moaned in pleasure and held him tight to me on the sand, all thoughts of our picnic forgotten.

This scenario has happened many times after a modelling session; he couldn't keep his hands off me after I'd posed for him for hours. I wasn't complaining I was addicted to this feeling, this rush of pleasure he made me feel.

I lusted after him so much, it was all consuming, a raging fire beneath my skin. Maybe it was my wolf instincts, I don't know, all I know is I can't get enough of him in this way.

That night we'd slept in the cave, well we didn't get much sleep if you know what I mean! It was lovely, a special memory for me to cherish.

I knew Mom would pounce on me the minute we were back in Forks and demand to know exactly what we'd been doing out alone all night.

I'd deal with that later, for now it was time for us to go pick up Iris and Isaac.

When we arrived at the yurt, the happy couple were sitting on a large rock further down the beach, their arms around each other as they gazed out to sea.

So sweet. Iris turned around and I waved as I ran down the beach to greet them.

She was glowing, as if a light had been lit inside her. She looked different somehow. I realised it was because she was finally a woman and I smiled and hugged her to me. "Oh it's so lovely here Iris! Did you two have a good time?" I asked with a cheeky wink. Both of them grinned sheepishly and nodded in unison. I didn't need to ask I could tell by the way their eyes shone with pure joy and love that they had had a perfect wedding night and honeymoon.

Isaac's arm was around Iris, holding her close to him, needing to be by her side. She looked so beautiful, pale and fragile next to his tall muscular tanned frame.

They looked so in love I almost felt as if I was intruding.

We walked up the beach to where Carlisle had landed the small plane which would take us back to Forks. Reuben's lips grazed my ear as we climbed aboard, "Wanna join the mile high club Mia my love ?" he whispered cheekily.

I laughed out loud raucously, causing my Mom to turn around and glare at me.

Jeez!

The whole way home my brother and his wife, my sister-in-law stared into each other's eyes as they held hands and smiled at each other. Lucky they were sitting right at the back of the plane.

It was sweet but too sickly sweet for me! Isaac has always been such a sap!

Our parents were up front, talking excitedly about Isaac's new restaurant which was opening next week. I couldn't wait either, only because it would be somewhere nice for Reuben and I to go for a dinner date. I wasn't getting my hands dirty washing dishes and serving tables for my big brother! Another thing for Mom and Dad to get on my case about. I've heard "But it's a family business" a million times over the last few months. Not interested!

Reuben and I are going places and it doesn't include the catering industry!

I have given a small contribution to the "Dockside Diner"; I painted the docks in Port Angeles where the restaurant is situated. My painting now has pride of place in the diner. So I'm not all bad; yeah right try telling my Mom that! She thinks modelling is a waste of time and not a "proper career" !

I turn around to excitedly tell Iris about my new modelling pictures; but I see Isaac gently cupping her face in his hands and kissing her so softly on the lips as she breathlessly sighs his name.

I know I shouldn't be watching but I am fascinated by the newly weds. How can they kiss so slowly and softly? I would be overcome by passion for Reuben by now and my mouth would be hungrily devouring him, my hands raking through his dark curls pulling him closer and closer to me.

Reuben nudges me in the ribs and frowns when he catches me spying on them. I put a finger to my lips and make a shushing motion.

Iris has moved her hands up to gently twist them around Isaac's hair. But still they are kissing so slowly and sensuously. They have better restraint than I do!

Finally their lips part and they gaze into each other's eyes again, words of love exchanged in a whisper. Oh they look so happy, it makes me feel happy too and I snuggle in to Reuben as he looks out of the window at the white fluffy clouds passing by.

Isaac plugs his i pod in to the available socket and music fills my ears.

The happy loving atmosphere on the plane is very relaxing and soothing and I let my mind wander into a daydream. My eyes feel heavy and I start to fall asleep against Reuben's shoulder.

I feel Reuben's gentle lips on my hair as I pleasantly drift off.

"_I love you Mia, my girl, my soul-mate, my best friend. Sleep well darling"_

_I fall asleep with a contented smile on my face as I descend into happy dreams of the future with Reuben by my side forever and ever, our love as strong and constant as the newly wedded couple behind me; as we have loads of exciting adventures and make all of our dreams come true._

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

Unexpected

ZACHARY SWAN:

I happily whistled to myself as I sauntered down East Rail Road Avenue, making my way towards the Dockside Diner in it's picturesque harbour location in down town Port Angeles.

Iris and Isaac had opened the restaurant just over a week ago and it was already doing so well. Even I had to admit it, Isaac Black was a damn good cook!

The blue corn bread and the Cherokee chicken were two of my favourite dishes.

The menu was fairly small but full of tasty home cooked fayre, it was a lovely restaurant, and with Iris front of house charming the diners it really couldn't fail to be a success. I don't know if you'll believe me but I truly am happy for them both. When you see them together you totally get it; they are perfect for each other.

Now you are probably wondering what I am doing here in Port Angeles?

Is it just because I love the blue corn bread so much?

Well that is true............but there is another reason for me visiting this diner every single day since it has opened.

The reason has a name; the most beautiful name on this earth.

_Carmen._

Let me please explain............... On the grand opening day all the family, including extended family;made their way to the diner to congratulate the young couple on their new business. I was there too as I had really turned over a new leaf after having the heart to heart with my Father after my "accident".

I have acted selfishly my whole life, I can't count the amount of times I've broken my poor mother's heart. Charlie, my father, loves me but I've disappointed him, something I never wanted to do. I am determined to prove myself to him, prove I am worthwhile and I can make something of my life. It's never too late to change; I'm only twenty one, nearly twenty two.

Getting back on the subject........... the opening day of the restaurant was really good, we had a lovely feast and champagne, it was truly memorable.

Memorable in more ways than one. When the food was brought out to us my jaw dropped open and my eyes widened. There before me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And I'd seen plenty, believe me. She walked towards the table, her hips swaying sexily under the short tight black skirt she wore, her face a picture of beauty, her figure poetry in motion.

I was literally speechless as she served the food to me. This didn't usually happen to me at all. I was always ready with a quick chat up line and a cheeky smile. That day my brain was all mushy and all I could think was "wow".

I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how completely amazing and gorgeous I found her. But nothing would come out of my mouth.

I could hardly eat Isaac's delicious food as I was so distracted by her. She smiled so sweetly as she served my family food and drinks. Seth and Nessie had come too and they were desperately trying to conceal the fact that they weren't eating or drinking. Usually this would have amused me no end but that day I was too flustered by her presence to care.

After the meal was over I excused myself to go to the bathroom. She was walking towards me with a tray of drinks, she gazed at me and smiled; my heart nearly stopped as I smiled back suddenly feeling uncharacteristically shy.

Then from out of nowhere she tripped and the drinks tray flew out of her hand. She gasped in fright as she hit the floor, the drinks falling around her.

Quickly I knelt down and took her hand, "Are you okay?" I had asked with concern. She smiled at me weakly and replied, " Yes, thank you. I'm so clumsy!"

Her voice was so musical and sweet. My heart was thudding so loudly I was sure she could hear it as I gently helped her onto her feet again. I couldn't help smell her; the scent was intoxicating, vanilla and cinnamon, _delicious_.

Her dark chocolate brown hair was pinned up on top of her head in a messy, sexy way; her big doe eyes were also brown and so breathtakingly gorgeous to gaze into; her lips were full and extremely kissable and her skin was lightly tanned with a few scattered cute freckles over her button nose. I still had a hold of her hand and I was staring at her mesmerised like a complete fool. Her lips moved and I realised she was speaking to me. Wake up Zac I scolded myself!

"I'm so sorry, I've got a problem. I'm seriously clumsy! Shouldn't really be a waitress, but it pays the bills whilst I'm studying to be a doctor!" she said apologetically in that beautiful voice.

I smiled and tried to regain my composure, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad I was here! Now let me help you pick up these glasses" I offered.

She smiled as we both bent down to clear up. "So a doctor huh? Wow" I exclaimed. "Yeah, third year medical student. Only four years to go!" she smiled at me. I stood up and placed the glasses back on the tray, my heart still beating wildly at the closeness of her.

"I'm Zachary Swan" I managed to say. "I'm Carmen De Luca" she said with a beautiful smile which lit up her brown eyes.

She shrugged prettily as she explained, "My Dad is Italian, I was brought up in a pizza place!" Without thinking I blurted out " I love your name. Carmen. It's beautiful. Just like you" I actually felt my face go hot! Why did I say that? Because it's the truth and I couldn't help myself.

"Well thank you Zachary", she said smiling that beautiful smile again.

"Please Carmen, call me Zac"

We smiled at each other and I felt my insides melt as I looked at her.

"I better get back to work!" she exclaimed smoothing down her skirt and white blouse. "Oh okay Carmen. Don't worry though. Isaac is my nephew so you won't get into any trouble!" I smiled.

"Oh really? Isaac and Iris are so nice. I love working for them" she stated with a grin.

"Bye then Carmen" I said, not wanting to tear myself away from her.

"Bye Zac, and thanks again" she replied walking away. " No problem" I said with a wave.

Wow! She was even more amazing now I knew her name; now we'd had a conversation; now we'd connected with each other and I couldn't get her out of my mind all that day and all that night. I lay in bed daydreaming about her, the perfection of her face, her beautiful voice and they way she was so open and friendly towards me. She was training to be a doctor too, how cool was that! That takes serious brains and dedication, so she wasn't just about beauty.

I imagined what it would be like to kiss her full rose pink lips. I bet it would be absolute bliss. I _had _to see her again.

So the next day I paid a visit to the diner on the pretence of being in the neighbourhood. I lied and said one of my pupils I was giving guitar lessons to at school had requested a home lesson this week. I took a window seat and waited with anticipation for Carmen to appear. Iris came over to ask if I was ready to order, but I fobbed her off saying I hadn't decided yet. She made small talk with me and though I smiled pleasantly I couldn't wait for her to go away.

Finally she moved to another table, the diner was starting to get busy for lunch time. I looked around anxiously, desperate to catch a glimpse of the girl of my dreams. Then, there she was; walking towards me, her hips swaying, her face lit up, a vision – Carmen De Luca. Oh my!

She smiled at me as she approached, "Well hello again Zac! What can I get you? I promise not to spill anything today!" she said in that lovely voice.

I grinned up at her, overjoyed to see her again. "I'll have the Cherokee chicken please and a beer" I replied.

"Certainly sir! Anything else?" she inquired. "That will do for now" I smiled even though I was desperate to ask her for a date. But I wasn't ready yet, I was too nervous.

After I had finished my meal I sat for ages nursing my beer and just watching her as she served other customers. She was so good at her job, smiling at everyone and making sure they were all happy.

When I asked for the bill, I inquired when she was working again. "Oh I'm in all week. I have no classes this week so got to earn a living instead!" she smiled.

Looks like I would be returning tomorrow then as I just couldn't bring myself to ask her for a date. This wasn't like me at all!

As soon as I left I kicked myself for not asking her. All day and all night I thought of her, once again.

I was back for lunch the next day, Iris raised her eyebrows at me when I walked through the door. "Hey Iris, the boy I gave lessons to yesterday wanted another lesson. I think he's got a band audition or something" I rambled.

She nodded but gave me a strange look and disappeared through the back. Suddenly Carmen appeared looking even more lovely than the day before. Today her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a sweet ponytail. God, she was beautiful.

We made small talk _again_ and she took my order _again_. I ate slowly and I dragged out my beer, so much that it was unpleasantly warm when I got near the bottom of the glass. So I ordered a coffee and a piece of pumpkin pie even though my stomach was groaning under the weight of the Cherokee chicken I'd demolished again.

Come on Zac. pull yourself together I chided silently. I was waiting for the bill and building up the courage to ask her out when I looked up to see her walking out of the door with her coat on and carrying her bag.

Oh no! I left some money on the table and ran out the door after her. I noticed Iris was giggling and shaking her head, but I didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Carmen!" I shouted. She stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Hey Zac, is there a problem?" she asked.

I ran up to her wondering what i was going to say. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and my mouth was dry.

" Yes, there is a problem! I'm being so ridiculous! I need to ask you something! Carmen, would you like to go on a date with me?" I blurted out breathlessly.

There I'd said it and the world hadn't ended!

"I'd love to Zac, what's taken you so long?" she smiled.

I grinned back absolutely overjoyed by her response. "Yeah sorry about that, I'm an idiot! Did I forget to mention that?" I laughed.

Apparently Iris had guessed my intentions towards her employee and she had come up with the plan of making Carmen leave so I would finally have to do something about it instead of sitting there with a bloated stomach working my way through the whole menu!

It worked, I was more concerned with having to come back the next day than I was with actually asking her on a date! I didn't want to seem like an obsessed stalker. Now it was out in the open and we'd agreed to go out on Saturday afternoon. I had decided I would take her out on my bike to Green Lake park in Seattle where we could ice-skate. Then I planned to take her for a drink in an intimate bar I knew, then if she wanted we could go to see a band or a movie.

I just couldn't wait to spend some time with her.

So Saturday is finally here. I arrive at the restaurant to find Isaac, Carmen and their other chef Christian fussing around Iris as she sits on a chair looking paler than normal. "Hey, what's up?" I ask.

"Iris fainted!" Isaac stated worry in his dark eyes. "You okay Iris?" I inquired.

She was fanning herself with a menu, "Yeah think so Zac. Never mind about me! You two go enjoy yourselves!" she says with a weak smile.

Carmen turns to me a beautiful wide smile on her face; and oh does she look amazing! Her beautiful mane of chocolate brown hair is falling loose around her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes are defined with dark make up and she has just a hint of gloss on her full lips. She is wearing tight faded jeans tucked into knee length biker boots; a leather jacket and a scarlet red vest top underneath. I am so glad she's dressed to go on the Harley; some girls turn up with mini skirts and high heels, yeah really sensible!

She looked stunningly gorgeous. She took my breath away and I couldn't help staring.

"As long as you are okay Iris?" she asked. Iris waved her away, "I've got Isaac, he'll look after me" she said as Isaac bent down to scoop her up in his strong arms and spirit her away. "Have a good time!" she shouted as we left the diner.

Carmen even looked cute in the motorcycle helmet I'd given her. She held on to me tightly as we made our way to Seattle; I was thrilled at the feel of her arms around me.

The afternoon went so well, we had such fun ice-skating. She was so much more graceful than me, as was to be expected.

We munched hot dogs and drank coffee to warm up when we'd finished skating. She was so easy to talk to, I found myself feeling so at ease with her. I found out little things about her like she was twenty years old; she was brought up in Vancouver where her Father had emigrated to when he was only sixteen;she was studying at the University of Washington here in Seattle; she lived on a houseboat ( how quaint!); she loved animals; she was a big rock music fan ( bonus!) and finally I found out she was just about the most amazing girl I'd ever met both inside and outside.

I took hold of her hand as we walked to the small intimate bar I knew near by. We each ordered a beer from the bartender and sat in a quiet booth with candles on the table. She looked stunning in the candle light, her face like an angel's.

We talked some more and I listened rapt to her tales from medical school. She laughed and told me how she'd tried to overcome her clumsiness as you couldn't really trust a clumsy doctor. She was so funny, what a great sense of humour she had; dark and self depreciating.

I couldn't help myself as I took her hands in mine and gazed deep into her eyes.

She smiled at me so sweetly as I leaned across the table and softly kissed her cheek. "Thanks Carmen for today, it's been fantastic!" I enthused. She raised a perfectly formed eyebrow at me and replied "So if it's been fantastic why do I only get a peck on the cheek?" Her eyes shone mischievously as I gazed at her in wonder. She wanted me to kiss her? On the lips? Oh. My.

I slowly leaned over again, taking my time as I inclined my head towards her and softly touched my lips to hers in a sweet kiss. She responded to my kiss and I moved my lips against hers slowly and gently. I wanted to pull her across the table and into my arms for a long passionate wild kiss. But oh this was heaven. Her intoxicating scent was all around me, her taste was sweet and overpowering, her lips so soft and yielding. She moaned enticingly when I slowly pulled my lips away. "That's better. That's much more like fantastic" she whispered sexily.

_Oh. My. I am falling into the deep depths of her brown eyes. I am falling in love with her already. _

We finish our beers and walk slowly hand in hand back to where I've parked the Harley. Carmen is up early in the morning as her parents are coming to visit so we decide to call it a night. I drive her to her home on Elliot Bay , the main harbour in Seattle on the body of water called the Puget sound. Her houseboat is beautiful and to my surprise there is a Triumph motorbike chained up outside. "Yours?" I ask. She nods her head and reaches out for my leather jacket, pulling me closer to her. I gasp as she begins to kiss me; her lips insistent, her tongue touching mine. I place my hands on her hips and draw her closer to me so our bodies are touching; the soft leather of our jackets brushing against each other as I reach to unzip hers. She pulls my zip down so my jacket falls open too and her warm body is pressed up against me, making me feverish with longing and desire. Her hands run up and down my back as our kisses become more passionate. She truly is so sexy and beautiful and I can't believe this is happening.

We break the kiss both of us breathless and gasping. I gently trace the delicate contour of her cheekbone as she sighs sweetly. " Carmen, I really feel a connection between us. Will you please say you'll see me again?" I ask softly.

She nods her head and smiles widely at me, "I'd love to Zac"

My heart leaps and bounds in my chest at her words. Yes! She wants to see me again!

We make plans for me to come for dinner at the houseboat on Monday night. I can't wait to see her again, and we'll be alone. Oh. My. I kiss her again and reluctantly say good night. As I fly home on the bike my heart is full of hope and joy.

_Carmen De Luca was an amazing woman. How lucky for me that fate had decided she would work at the diner; that we would meet and that we would connect so well._

_I already knew I was hopelessly in love with her._

_I was going to make her love me too if it was the last thing I ever did, I promised sincerely to myself._

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

Precious

IRIS BLACK:

I stared at the two lines on the stick in front of me; according to the instruction leaflet two lines indicated that I was pregnant. Oh Gosh! That's why I have been feeling faint and sick these past few days. Today I actually fainted in the diner; how embarrassing. Isaac had left me upstairs to rest, but I'd sneaked out the back door and rushed to the chemist to buy a test, now I sat just by myself staring at these two lines.

_I'm pregnant. I'm having Isaac's baby. Oh Gosh!_

I didn't expect it to happen so quickly! If I am only just pregnant it must have happened on Isle Esme? Wow. I gently rub my flat stomach trying to imagine a baby growing in there, our baby. Isaac would be over the moon. I'm not sure my Mom and Dad would be though. I knew they hoped we would live more of our lives before having a family. Isaac and I had decided before we were married that we would let nature take it's course when it came to babies, so we hadn't used birth control at all. I hugged myself tightly, smiling with joy at my own special secret. I tried to imagine a little seed nestling into my womb, I wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. I didn't mind, but I guessed that Isaac would love a son; a son to carry on the shape-shifting gene.

I flipped up my phone and quickly dialed Isaac's number; I asked him to come upstairs and very quickly I heard his footsteps thundering up the steps two at a time no doubt. I went to the door of our apartment to meet him; he bounded through the door and gazed at me quizzically, "Are you alright my love? Are you feeling unwell again?" he asked pulling me towards him, his arms enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm fine Isaac, honestly. I need to tell you something though, something important!" I exclaim as I lead him to our leather sofa. I take his big strong hands in mine and gaze into the depths of his brown eyes. His handsome face looks at me expectantly. "Darling Isaac, I'm pregnant!" I gush. His brown eyes widen and he smiles so widely at me, "Really? Oh! Oh Iris, that's amazing news!" he says with tears in his eyes. I start to cry too; with happiness and joy, Isaac will be the best Father in the world. He holds me close and kisses away my tears, his smile so beautiful and perfect. "I can't tell you how happy I am Iris. I didn't expect it to happen so soon, but I'm overjoyed! To be honest darling, I felt something special happening between us on our wedding night! I can't explain it, but there was definitely something spiritual and magical at work!" he exclaimed kissing my lips softly. I sighed and shivered with delight as I always do when he kisses me. "I felt it too Isaac. It was our wedding night when I conceived, I have no doubts about that. I felt as if a higher power was guiding me that night. It sounds crazy but I felt it!" I exclaimed kissing him back fervently.

For awhile we forgot about everything else except the feeling of our lips softly and gently moving against the others; his hands moving all over my body giving me goosebumps and the knowledge and certainty more than ever that this was meant to be.

Finally we broke away from each other gasping; we both found it hard to keep our hands off each other, luckily we had the diner to keep us busy or we'd never leave our apartment! I just had to look at Isaac and I would tingle all over at the thought of his mouth, his body, his heart beating next to mine. A slight touch of his hand as we accidentally brushed up against each other whilst working was enough to send my mind into overload and my senses tingling.

I loved him so much, I desired and adored my husband.

We cuddled together on the sofa talking about our baby and the future. Our apartment was spacious, we had two spare rooms so could easily convert one into a nursery. The baby would be brought up amongst the family business; perfect really as this little empire would be theirs one day.

I said I was feeling better and could return with Isaac to the diner to help clear up seeing as it was almost closing time now. We agreed it would be our secret for now; at least until everything was confirmed and scans had been carried out. I wondered how I would be able to keep it a secret from my Mom; she was so good at reading me.

I also wondered how Zac and Carmen's date was going. I knew from the minute they met that there were sparks between them. Carmen had confessed to me she thought he was sweet and very handsome and she really liked him. She asked how he had got the scar on his face; I told her he would have to tell her that story as I really didn't know how to answer!

She said it didn't bother her but made him more interesting and beautiful. I was happy Zac had finally asked her out. I thought he was going to end up a stone heavier before he got around to it!

I couldn't wait to find out how they had got on. Carmen was such a lovely girl, I hoped she was THE ONE._ How perfect would that be?_

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR

Moonlight Mile

ZAC SWAN:

Monday night is finally here. I actually feel nervous as I ride my Harley over to Carmen's boat. She lives at the opposite end of Seattle to me; perhaps a fifteen minute drive, I don't mind it gives me time to think and calm my nerves.

I told Charlie I was going on a date with her; I asked him how much should I tell her about my family? I've never had a relationship before where I wanted to reveal stuff about myself; where I've let someone close to me; where I've actually wanted to get to know someone really well.

Only Iris had ever got under my skin, but that was easy because she knew everything about my strange family anyways as she was part of all the craziness. Charlie advised me to only tell her stuff she needed to know. He said it would be easier that way. He said try not to lie but bending the truth slightly would be okay to protect her and us. He seemed really happy I'd met someone I really liked. It was never going to be easy to get serious with someone; I came from a family so different to anyone else's that I think that's another reason I've never had a proper girlfriend. But now Carmen has come into my life and I did believe in fate and destiny, so I would try my best to make this work.

I arrived at the houseboat five minutes early. I admired her Triumph parked outside. A girl who loved bikes too? Was she truly sent from heaven just for me? It felt that way; I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since our date on Saturday night. It had been perfect. Kissing her had blown my mind, she was beautiful and she made me shiver all over with desire. It wasn't just her beauty which mesmerized me though; she was witty, funny, clever, interesting and kind.

I climbed down the steps and knocked on the wooden door of her boat. It was a marvelous boat indeed; old but sturdy. The door opened and a vision of loveliness appeared with a sweet smile on her face beckoning me to come in. I kissed her soft cheek and handed her the bottle of wine I'd brought along with a slightly battered bouquet of yellow roses I'd hidden in my jacket. She smiled widely and thanked me as she led me into the cosy inside of the boat. The boat was so lovely inside; old-fashioned, but with modern touches. Candles lit the interior giving it a warm romantic glow. She looked gorgeous as she poured me a glass of red wine in her galley kitchen. Her chocolate brown hair was piled up on top of her head tonight with cute curls escaping down her nape and over her ears. She was wearing a red strapless Basque which just skimmed the smooth tanned skin of her stomach and a pair of low slung black jeans, which clung to her figure most alluringly; with just a hint of make-up on her face. She was definitely a natural beauty. And to think I used to only acquaint myself with girls who loved to plaster themselves in make up and wear really revealing clothes. Carmen was how a woman should be. She was sheer perfection and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

The meal she made was so delicious, it was a tasty pasta dish which her father had passed down to her from his father and so on. I could tell she was proud of her Italian roots, but she was also proud of her Canadian side too. Her father had met her mother when she'd come into his pizza place for a meal with her friends one night. Two months later they were married; a year later Carmen was born. She also had a younger brother by five years called Francesco, or Franc for short.

I listened to her talk about her family and I revealed only what was necessary about my own. How could I explain my half-sister was a vampire? And most of my extended family were shape-shifters? No, I couldn't do that to her or our fledgling relationship. We laughed and talked as we ate, the conversation flowing with ease.

Later, we sit on her comfy old battered leather sofa and drink some more wine. She gets up to put some music on and I am delighted to see she still owns an old vinyl record player. She pulls a vinyl album out of it's sleeve; one of my old favorites – the Rolling St_ones _album_ "Sticky Fingers"_

She sits next to me looking so pretty with her legs crossed; her eyes are shining and her hands gesturing as she tells me more stories about herself. I could fall easily into the dark depths of her brown eyes. I stare transfixed at her as she talks, mesmerized by the perfection of her face. I want to kiss her full lips. She stops talking and takes a sip of wine, her dark eyes studying my face. She reaches out and gently runs her fingertip down my scar. I should've known she would be curious about that, it's still quite noticeable.

Her touch is causing shivers to run down my spine and my breathing become more shallow as my heart starts to beat rapidly in my chest. "How did you get this scar Zac?" she asks taking my hand in hers. My mind frantically races for a plausible reason to give her. I cannot tell her my nephew Isaac, your employer, turned into a wolf, a very large brown wolf and raked his claws down my face in anger! So I say the first thing that comes into my head, " I came off the bike when the roads were very icy just before Christmas," Phew, good thinking Zac. "Oh" she smiles, "You and I will have to go out on the bikes together" I smile back, "I'd love to Carmen" We smile at each other and I desperately want to kiss her but I don't want to rush her. The atmosphere has shifted slightly, the boat seems electrically charged as if waiting for some momentous moment to happen. My favorite song on the album has just came on "Moonlight Mile" and I cannot help but inch slowly towards her, the mood and the music working it's magic on me.

Our gazes are locked on each other, her eyes molten dark liquid fire, her full lips parted and so kissable, a luscious rosy glow on her soft cheeks. Our lips finally meet and behind my closed eyes I see fireworks and shooting stars. My heart is pounding as I place my hands on her waist feeling the soft smoothness of her skin; beautiful skin that is so warm and silky. She moans softly against my mouth as we kiss her arms around my neck; driving me wild with desire for her.

Nothing has ever felt so good, so magical, so special. I could kiss her forever, her lips are so sweet and so yielding under mine. _I am falling more in love with her with every kiss, every touch, every breath. _I trail my lips down her neck and onto her bare shoulders, licking and kissing her skin, inhaling her scent which is intoxicating.

"Oh Zac, that's _so nice_", she moans softly, her hands running through my shaggy hair. I bring my head up to gaze into her eyes again. " Carmen, _Carmen_ you are so beautiful. I am so glad we met. I fear you have me completely under your spell" I say softly kissing her hand.

She giggles sweetly, raising her eyebrows at me slightly, " Ah, so my spell is working!" she says placing a kiss on my jaw bone, moving down to gently bite my neck causing me to moan out loud with passion and desire. "Carmen I feel like I have known you forever. Tonight has been perfect. You are perfect. I better go though because I don't want us to do anything you might regret in the morning" I say softly, gazing into her eyes.

She smiles sexily back at me, " Zac if you leave now _I will regret it for the rest of my life!" _she whispers against my mouth. Her lips find mine and she kisses me passionately, bruising my mouth with hers, pulling on my hair to bring our bodies closer together. I scoop her up in my arms, raining her face and neck with butterfly kisses. She points in the direction of the bedroom as I carry her from the sofa. "The candles, my love." I whisper, not wanting the boat to catch fire as we give into this all consuming passionate desire. She smiles seductively at me and closes her eyes once then re-opens them to gaze into mine. I gasp as I look around. _All of the candles have gone out._

Before I can speak she crushes her lips to mine once again in a kiss which leaves me in no doubt that she desires me. Everything else leaves my mind, my whole being is centered only on her kiss, her skin, our desire as I carry her gently into the bedroom.

_I lay her gently on the bed and gaze down at her in the soft lamplight, she is an amazing and beautiful creature and I want her so badly. My whole life has been leading up to this point, all roads were bringing me here; to my destiny, my fate, the love of my life. _

_When the wind blows and the rain feels cold  
With a head full of snow  
With a head full of snow  
In the window there's a face you know  
Don't the nights pass slow  
Don't the nights pass slow  
The sound of strangers sending nothing to my mind  
Just another mad mad day on the road  
I am just living to be dying by your side  
But I'm just about a moonlight mile on down the road  
Made a rag pile of my shiny clothes  
Gonna warm my bones  
Gonna warm my bones  
I got silence on my radio  
Let the air waves flow  
Let the air waves flow  
Oh I'm sleeping under strange strange skies  
Just another mad mad day on the road  
My dream is fading down the railway line  
I'm just about a moonlight mile down the road  
I'm hiding sister and I'm dreaming  
I'm riding down your moonlight mile  
I'm hiding baby and I'm dreaming  
I'm riding down your moonlight mile  
I'm riding down you moonlight mile  
Let it go now, come on up babe  
Yeah, let it go now  
Yeah, flow now baby  
Yeah move on now yeah  
Yeah, I'm coming home  
'Cause, I'm just about a moonlight mile on down the road  
Down the road, down the road_

_(moonlight mile – the rolling stones – amazing song! And I think it goes with the chapter really well ) _.com/watch?v=AMcBdR5AcBI&feature=related

_( listen here )_

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE

Generations

BELLA CULLEN:

Everyone is gathered at Cullen's Hotel for a family get together to celebrate a very special addition to our family.

It's ten months later; Isaac and Iris are proud parents of beautiful twins, unbelievable but so amazing.

Isaac holds his daughter Selene named after the Greek goddess of the full moon. She was a beautiful baby with dark curly hair and the bluest eyes, her complexion was peaches and cream and she smiled all the time. Isaac gazed down at her with such love and pride it made my still heart swell. Jacob the proud Granddad, was softly stroking Selene's cheek and cooing nonsense to her. He looked so happy. I loved seeing Jake happy.

Leah the new Grandmother sat proudly next to Iris who was holding her precious son named Raiden, who was named after the Japanese god of thunder. There was an almighty thunderstorm the day the twins came into this world. Raiden also had dark hair but he had dark eyes like his Father. He kicked out his little feet and made his tiny hands into fists as we all gazed at the babies in wonder.

I loved how the whole family was here; it didn't matter if you were vampire or human or shape-shifter you could still appreciate the pureness and beauty of the newborn twins. They had captured everyone's hearts so completely. My darling Nessie was so in love with them, it was as if she had become a Mother again for the second time. When I looked at her now I could see exactly why she had gone through so much to have her twins. To see her daughter become a Mother had made her so happy and even more certain she had done the right thing. Seth stood with his arm around her as they both gazed in awe at the twins together.

Edward stood beside me, as always; my rock, my love, my husband. If it were not for our love none of this would have been possible. He smiles crookedly at me and returns his gaze to the babies, his bronze hair catching the light beautifully. Rosalie and Emmett stand a little distance away, Emmett gentle whispering in Rose's ear as she looks at the new babies with a melancholy expression. Poor Rosalie, I don't think she will ever get over not being able to be a Mother.

Alice and Jasper are both grinning happily as Alice dangles a brightly coloured string of beads in front of Selene, making the baby gurgle contentedly.

Carlisle and Esme stand back and survey the scene, the doctor holding his wife tenderly as she looks upon the family scene with joy etched on her beautiful marble face.

Zac is here with Carmen, his wife of three months. They look so happy and perfect together; it melts my still heart. Finally my half-brother has settled down and is so in love with Carmen it's a joy to see. Luckily she feels exactly the same way about him and when he proposed to her after only one month together she joyfully accepted. He is now giving guitar lessons to students at home instead of being employed by the college and is making a decent amount of money to help Carmen through medical school. I still think Carmen should put her _other _talents to good use but she really really wants to be a doctor. Carlisle is now an endless source of fascination and information for her. She's accepted her new family with ease and dignity.

It was as if the couple were destined to meet. I believe they were, I believe in fate and destiny. Carmen jokes she cast a spell asking for a dark handsome musician to come into her life; the next day Zac walked into the Dockside Diner with his family. I do not believe her for one minute. I don't believe she is joking, I think she really did cast a spell!

Zac and her will have beautiful babies when the time is right.

Charlie, my wonderful Dad stands next to the happy couple his arm around Sue laughing heartily at something Carmen has said. He loves his daughter-in-law to distraction and is overjoyed to see Zac happy and settled.

Finally Reuben and Mia arrive in a flurry of excitement and over enthusiasm.

Mia Black has brought Reuben out of his shell for sure. She is like a force of nature; beautiful, wild and strong.

Reuben has brought all his photography equipment to take some special pictures of the newborn twins.

It's almost Christmas once again and Mia has brought cute Santa outfits for the babies to wear. I laugh as I look at the expression on Iris's face, it's a picture. If I know Mia though, she will get her way.

Stubborn just like her Father! Now a successful fashion model; she brings light and beauty to a room as soon as she enters it. So much has happened to these two this year, Reuben is a successful fashion photographer and they have both travelled to many places on exciting magazine shoots together.

They make a great couple; feisty, passionate and dynamic. Totally the opposite to Iris and Isaac who are happy to run their little diner and spend time together as a sweet little family.

Jacob is so proud of his son and couldn't be happier for him. Iris is his imprintee and perfect for Isaac in every way. Now they have produced a son who could carry on the shape-shifting gene. Just as it should be.

Selene should not transform, at least we hoped she wouldn't.

Suki, the first female shape-shifter had died in infancy due to the changes. Leah had survived the changes and had passed the gene onto her son and daughter as both Jake and she had the gene. Iris was human so maybe Isaac's special gene on it's own would not make their daughter a shape-shifter. Time would tell. Though Carlisle informed us he had been studying shape-shifter's blood with the help of Jacob and was almost one hundred percent certain he could test Selene's blood when she was older to determine the truth. Truly, we did believe that it took two shape-shifters to pass the gene on to a female child. Males were always born with it, it was nature.

Such a happy day, generations of our family together here in Forks, where the story began for me over two decades ago.

I loved everyone in this room so much, even if at times I'd argued and fought with them. They all held a special place in my still heart, although most of my heart had already been given away to Edward Cullen, my reason for existing.

As I watch him fuss over the babies I love him more than ever and I thank the universe daily for bringing him to me, for making us fall in love, for giving us the chance to have this lovely family we share. This is the ultimate happy ending we all craved.

For as long as I exist I will love him. This is my existence now and I am eternally grateful for it. It could not have turned out any better than it has.

He turns to look at me, that special crooked smile playing over his full lips. His beautiful marble face perfection; his topaz eyes gazing into mine, intoxicating and enchanting me as always.

" _Great-grandmother!_ Who would have thought it my love?" he smiles mischievously. I groan and dig him in the ribs, "Stop it Edward I feel old when you say that!" He softly kisses my cheek and whispers gently, " Bella, you will never be old my love. Eternally eighteen, eternally beautiful. Eternally _mine"_ his lips graze my neck making me shiver with delight as always.

Our special love which started between a human girl and a vampire boy will always remain, no matter what we become in this life or the next. If such a thing exists. Even if we were two specks of dust on the wind, my love for him would be true and constant. It is unchanging, unfathomable and completely unstoppable.

"_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."_

_(emily bronte – wuthering heights )_

_**The End.**_

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX

EPILOGUE

_**Ten Years Later **_

The rain pours down from the swollen dark grey skies onto the small gathering below. The rainwater mingles with the tears shed over the coffin about to be lowered into the crowd.

The gold engraved plate on the wooden box simply reads "Charles Swan, much loved husband and father"

The pale beautiful young woman with the long dark hair and topaz eyes throws a solitary white rose onto the coffin. She does not cry, she cannot cry; she is eternally eighteen, a vampire. The handsome pale man beside her holds her close to him, his bronze hair blowing in the wind, his amber eyes full of sorrow.

But he has no tears; he is a vampire.

There are humans here too; all of them crying, all of them sad.

A striking couple stand holding the hands of two beautiful children. The man whispers to the children, "Selene, Raiden please don't cry. Charlie has gone to heaven" The ten year old twins smile tentatively at their Father as their Mother sobs quietly into her handkerchief.

Next to them stands Zachary Swan, son of Charlie who is being supported by his wife Carmen; his face is contorted with grief and pain.

Only a year ago almost to the day, he stood here as his Mother was buried.

Now his dear father was gone, but he would live on in the small boy who stared up confused at his parents anguish. The boy was three years old and he was called Samuel Charles Swan. He was a much longed for son of Carmen and Zac. They had patiently waited for seven years to be blessed with a child. His mother was a successful paediatrician, his father a successful music producer. All they had wanted was a child to make their life perfect. Zac thanked god every day for Samuel.

He also was grateful that Charlie had got to know his grandson before this sad day had arrived. After Sue died of a sudden heart attack last year, Charlie had quickly gone downhill, losing interest in life and everything around him. He had died peacefully in his chair looking out onto First Beach where Samuel loved to play whenever he visited.

He was seventy five years old.

Renesmee Clearwater, granddaughter of Charlie Swan clings to her husband Seth, tears flowing down her pretty face, she can cry; she is a hybrid.

Jacob and Leah Black hold hands, Jake looks very sad, whilst Leah cries silent tears for her step-father. So many times she has been in this position. First her Father, then her Mother, now Charlie.

Her daughter Mia and her partner Reuben Clearwater stand next to them, Mia cries whilst Reuben just stares at the hole in the ground where the coffin will be lowered. He decides there and then that he will make Mia his wife before this year is out, life is too short. After all they have been engaged for eleven years.

Alice Cullen stands alone next to the graveside, where Charlie will be buried with his darling Sue. Her perfect marble face is unmoving but her topaz eyes give away her pain. Charlie always had time for her, he was a great friend throughout the years. Even when Bella had been a human girl.

She pulls a piece of paper from her long black coat and begins to read the words in her beautiful musical voice as the coffin is slowly lowered into the ground.

"_In the rising of the sun, and in its going down  
We remember him  
In the blowing of the wind, and in the chill of winter  
We remember him  
In the opening of buds, and in the warmth of summer  
We remember him  
In the rustling of leaves, and in the beauty of the autumn  
We remember him  
In the beginning of the year, and when it ends  
We remember him."_

_**Sixty Years Later**_

Iris Black stares at the clock on the yellow painted wall, her old and wrinkled face tired and lined. She tries to make out what time the hands are saying but her eyesight has faded so much that it is too difficult. She sighs and waits patiently for her visitor to come to the home where she now lives. It's a very nice residential home here in Port Angeles for the aged.

She is eighty nine years old and has lived a very good life.

She smiles as she remembers moments from her past. Special moments which

will stay with her until the day she dies. Which she really believes will be soon. The leaves are turning brown as the Fall approaches, there is a nip in the air and she can feel the summer ending; the sun taking away her energy and life as it goes.

She remembers the day her twins were born, how happy she was to have a perfect boy and a girl. Selene and Raiden were now seventy years old, it seemed impossible. Time flew by so quickly. She remembered Selene meeting her first love as she attended ice skating classes in Seattle. She was fourteen years old and he was her skating partner. They fell in love, got married and became Olympic skating champions two years in a row. Selene and Troy Smithson had run the most successful skating school Seattle had seen.

They had produced four lovely children; Matthew, Thomas, Jack and Chloe. Matthew was a lawyer, in his fifties now. Thomas was just about to turn fifty, he was a tree surgeon. Jack was forty and was a successful novelist; his crime thrillers frequently hit the best seller list. Chloe was forty and had just retired from professional skating, she now ran the school for her parents.

Her son Raiden had married late when he was in his fifties. He had dedicated his life to his career. He had become a renowned heart surgeon, who ran his own private clinic. He had no time for love, until an amazing woman called Diana became a patient of his. He mended her heart and made her his wife. She was ten years his junior and gave him a handsome son whom they called Abraham Isaac Black, or Abe for short. Abe was all grown up now and had followed in his father's footsteps. His wife Charlotte and he had one daughter called Miranda.

Iris was so lucky to have such well adjusted grandchildren, who had given her 10 great grandchildren between them. She was blessed to have such a large family. One person was missing though. Her darling husband Isaac. He had been cruelly taken from her ten years ago this month. Apparently shape-shifters were not immune to cancer. It had eaten away at his liver and slowly killed him. She had felt like her heart had broken in two when he left her. He was her love, her life, her husband. The only man for her.

But she knew without a doubt she would see him again. She had faith; that and her beautiful family kept her going when all she'd wanted to do was fling herself into the ground with Isaac the day of his funeral. Life had to go on but she wished she'd gone with him to wherever he'd been taken. Her heart never healed from the sorrow of Isaac leaving her behind, and every day she prayed to whomever was listening that she would see him again soon.

Isaac had taken it so badly when his parents Jacob and Leah had died. He never got over it completely. It was over fifty years ago now when the car crash had ripped the family apart.

Jacob and Leah had died instantly when a large truck ploughed into them as they drove back from a romantic break on Isle Esme. They had just left the airport, it was the middle of the night and the road was deserted. Out of nowhere a truck had crashed into them, the driver had fallen asleep for two seconds and went right through a stop sign.

They never knew what hit them. Iris liked to think that their last thoughts on this earth were happy and full of love and that they were together now, forever.

Isaac's sister Mia had eventually married Reuben Iris's twin brother years after they first got engaged. It was a Christmas wedding the year Charlie had died.

They had been a beautiful couple in their day. Mia had been one of the country's most successful models, my brother the most successful photographer. Together they made a formidable team. Unbreakable or so Iris had thought. Reuben had finally persuaded Mia to have a child when they were in their late thirties. He was so scared they'd leave it too late and he was desperate to be a father. He didn't have to worry though; a year later Mia fell pregnant. She was miserable all through the nine months; complaining of losing her figure and feeling ill all the time.

When their son Nathaniel was born, she didn't take to motherhood at all. It was a huge struggle for her. Reuben on the other hand was a brilliant father, he doted on little Nat.

Eventually the stress split up their marriage and they divorced five years after they got married. Reuben was heartbroken and moved out to the country to raise his son. He did freelance photography for nature magazines and he never fell in love again.

Mia moved to New York and opened her own modelling agency which became very successful. She remained on good terms with Reuben and her son, but she could not muster up proper maternal feelings for the boy. It was so sad. She had many affairs, but never found someone special and lived alone with her four cats, until she died last year. Reuben had died a few months ago with Nat by his side in hospital where he'd been for months; ravaged by alzheimer's disease.

Zac Swan and his gorgeous wife Carmen had Samuel, the loveliest sweetest boy you could meet. Ten years later they had another surprise, a little girl whom they called Calista. Samuel and Calista both had one boy each. Beautiful grandchildren for Zac and Carmen to enjoy.

But Carmen and Zac were no longer on this earth. Carmen had died thirty five years ago. A hit and run accident. Eventually the culprit was found and jailed for life. Zac couldn't bear to be without his reason for living, his beautiful Carmen. So he committed a crime, a crime which he knew would involve a jail sentence. He hunted down the hit and run driver and killed him as he slept in his cell. Then he killed himself, it was all very dramatic and horrible especially for the poor children. Zac had never got over losing his Father, and losing Carmen had really sent him over the edge.

Iris also hoped they were together now and happy wherever they were.

Dominic and Ellie Cross had both died of old age years ago. Their daughter Ruby Newton ( Iris's true sister ) and her husband Anthony had continued to run the farm and school of horse riding until they retired. Their kids Jessie and Layla had taken over the family business now their parents were gone. Ruby had died peacefully in her sleep, Anthony had followed her two years later. Iris smiled sadly as she considered what it was like to be the only one left.

So that's what happened to the humans. The humans who lived a strange and wonderful life amongst the supernatural creatures they called family.

Humans who could not live forever. Humans who loved harder than most of their race because they knew how precious their life had been.

Iris smiles as she imagines Isaac holding her and telling her to cheer up, don't be sad.

She is broken out of her reverie by a cool hand on hers. She gazes up into the beautiful chocolate eyes of Renesmee; _her mother._

The lovely vision kisses her wrinkled cheek and says hello.

They sit together holding hands and Iris asks what she has been doing, what exciting places has she visited with Seth, how are Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's?

They sit in comfortable silence, no words needed, love flowing between them. Nessie looks sad, as she always does when she comes here. Iris knows she hates seeing her daughter looking old when she herself remains young and beautiful, unchanged by time and seasons.

Nessie says she will go and get them both a small port to toast the future, the many generations which Nessie will see grow up, grow old and die.

Iris watches her walk away, her beautiful mother. Half human, half vampire. Perfect.

She looks out of the window into the beautiful garden, feeling sleepy now.

A sharp movement catches her eye through the trees. A flash of brown fur.

Dark brown shaggy fur. Dark liquid eyes gazing into hers, mesmerising her, calling her.

_Isaac. Oh gosh. It's her beloved Isaac._

Trust him to come in wolf form she thinks to herself with a smile. She sighs happily and feels light as she finds herself in the garden running towards the giant brown wolf with the kind eyes.

She runs her hands gleefully through his long shaggy fur, amazed at the smooth young appearance of her skin. She laughs and holds her hands out in front of her. Isaac smiles his wolfish smile at her and sits so she can climb onto his strong back. She kisses his head and murmurs words of endearment. The wolf begins to lope into the trees, then starts to comfortably run until the trees are a blur and Iris's long dark hair flows out behind her. No longer grey and in a bun. _No longer old, but young and free again on the back of her beloved wolf, her true love, her Isaac._

_**Renesmee returns to her daughter's side to find Iris staring into the garden a beautiful smile on her face. There is something wrong though she isn't breathing. She feels for a pulse, but there is none.**_

_**Her daughter is dead. Her beautiful Iris. All her babies have gone now. She knew this day would come. She sighs and takes Iris's hand and takes comfort from the fact that her daughter has a beautiful happy smile on her face. She looks younger now and at peace.**_

_**Although Nessie was sad beyond belief to lose all her children to death, she would never ever regret the decision to bring them into this world. **_

_**They had brought her so much joy and happiness; so much humanity to her strange existence. **_

_**She had Seth to take away the pain, she would always have Seth. And Bella and Edward, her parents. They would never leave her.**_

_**Life equals death. There can't be one without the other, it was nature, it was the way of things. Unless you were like her.**_

_**Now she would bury her daughter. But all was not lost. She would live through her grandchildren and her great grandchildren and her great great grandchildren. Life doesn't end, it's a circle.**_

_**The circle of life.**_

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_ _**And blinking, step into the sun**_ _**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_ _**More to do than can ever be done**_ _**There's far too much to take in here**_ _**More to find than can ever be found**_ _**But the sun rolling high**_ _**Through the sapphire sky**_ _**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_ _**It's the Circle of Life**_ _**And it moves us all**_ _**Through despair and hope**_ _**Through faith and love**_ _**Till we find our place**_ _**On the path unwinding**_ _**In the Circle**_ _**The Circle of Life**_ _**It's the Circle of Life**_ _**And it moves us all**_ _**Through despair and hope**_ _**Through faith and love**_ _**Till we find our place**_ _**On the path unwinding**_ _**In the Circle**_ _**The Circle of Life**_


End file.
